


With You

by justkindaherechilling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another character shows up later and causes all kinds of problems, Keith leaves for a year and when he gets back things get complicated, M/M, Slow Burn, Things get spicy eventually, eventually smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 77,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkindaherechilling/pseuds/justkindaherechilling
Summary: Lance has been destined to take the Altean throne from the day he was born. He feels the weight of responsibility, but he's ready to take on the challenge. Things get a little more complicated when his best friend Keith returns from The Academy, and is assigned to be his main bodyguard. Each boy will have to fight their true feelings, but neither could imagine what happens when one finally snaps.





	1. The Beginning

I had known Keith Kogane since we were both six years old. We were both 19 now, and growing up together like we did we always seemed to be pitted together in something, whether it was our schooling or who grew taller. Our parents liked to joke that we were rivals, and Keith and I fostered that idea and let it grow as we did. We joked about it more than we took it seriously, and I have always been glad to keep him as a friend. But we were getting older and our relationship was about to change dramatically. Keith had gone to the academy to train to be a part of the royal guard. He was one of the first Galra to be accepted into the academy, I was proud, his fathers were proud. But what we didn’t expect was Keith to be assigned to be the Prince’s main bodyguard. The Prince being me. 

“Lance, we are going to be late to welcome the royal guard cadets back.” My mother Allura came charging into my room. 

“I’m sorry, Mother. I just have a lot on my mind.” I turned to look at myself in the mirror. Like my mother’s my hair was a brilliant shade of white, bringing even more attention to my blue eyes and blue Altean markings. My mother came up behind me, straightening my cape and ruffling my hair. 

“I thought you would be more excited, you haven’t seen Keith in almost a year.” She met my eyes in the mirror and I shrugged.

“I’m proud of him for getting through the academy, but we’ve been friends for so long, but now that he’s my main bodyguard, a lot could change.” Allura nodded behind me and turned me around to face her. 

“Lance, you and Keith are both capable young men now, you are going to inherit this kingdom one day, and Keith will stand proudly by your side through it all. You know that’s how Shiro is to me. He’s been one of my closet companions.” She cupped one side of my face in her hand. “Everything will be fine.” 

I smiled and followed her out of the room. We walked through the Castle of Lions and passed the ballroom and I quickly took in the decorations. Lots of alien flowers from planets throughout the galaxy, tables and chairs. The whole set up made me nervous. 

We finally made it to the hanger where the transport ship would arrive, bringing 20 new royal cadets. I took my place beside my mother at the head of line, and heard a voice whisper in my ear. 

“You look more anxious to see my son that I do.” I turned to face Thace, one of my mother’s royal advisors. I smiled and turned to hug him. Thace had been a father figure to me in the past, I never knew my own father. He passed away shortly after I was born. 

“This whole thing makes me anxious, soon I’ll be in charge of welcoming the cadets back on my own.” Thace smiled at me and turned to his husband to continue their conversation. Ulaz gently took Thace’s hand and squeezed. It was easy to see how proud they both were. For their son to be the first Galra in the academy, and to graduate with such high honors was more than they could hope for. Ulaz is in charge of security in the castle, so Keith would be directly under his command. Just the other day Ulaz jokingly said having Keith so close could be a blessing and a curse. 

“Here comes the transport.” My mother said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down my beating heart. The hanger grew silent with anticipation as the transport ship docked. The doors slid open and the head master of the academy stepped out and walked over to my mother. 

He bowed low, always trying to kiss up to the queen. “Your highness, I’m proud to present the 20 best cadets from this years graduating class.” He gestured broadly to the ship. The cadets came out in the number order, starting with 20 and leading up to the number one graduate. 

There was an interesting mix of races, including one of my good friends, Hunk. He was a Balmeran; he had a big heart and had been a constant companion since we were kids. Hunk was number 17 in the line up, and once he stood at attention in line he snuck a quick glance at me, smiling. I returned the smile and turned my attention back to the cadets still exiting the transport. 

The 10th graduate was a human, another first in the academy that year. A young girl named Pidge. Shiro, my mother’s bodyguard shared a smile with the girl, he wouldn’t be the only human aboard the Castle of Lions now. 

Most of the cadets were Altean, which was to be expected. But as the number two graduate left the transport it felt like the room sucked in a collective breath. I felt like the air had been sucked out of lungs. There was a pause, and the head master turned to my mother and said, “And with pride, this years last cadet, top of his class in all areas. Keith Kogane.” 

Keith stepped off the transport and the room erupted into applause. I released a breath and watched his decent, heart stuttering. He had changed in the year he had been gone, for one he was taller, which I’m sure he would lord over me. He was wearing a Blade of Marmora suit, a traditional suit of attire for someone of his background. His hair was longer, but he had most of it pulled off his neck in a low bun. He walked up to my mother and bowed, stoic and more professional looking than the head master. He straightened up, smiled gently. “It will be my pleasure to serve you, your highness.” 

My mother smiled and pulled him into a hug, sending a ripple of laughter through the room. She pulled back and held his face in her hands. “It’s so good to see you again.” She stepped back to address the rest of the cadets. “I am so pleased to welcome each and everyone of you to the Castle of Lions. Today is a celebration of all you’ve accomplished, the ballroom is just down the hall, and I’ll greet you each individually there.” Throughout this short speech I watched Keith, stoically standing beside my mother. He was leaner; he had really grown into himself. I knew the academy had a strict work out regiment, knowing Keith he probably took it to the next level. 

My mother dismissed everyone and Keith finally met my eyes. The deep violet eyes snapped with an emotion I couldn’t quite catch, but he smiled at me. I returned it, but didn’t approach him just yet. Ulaz and Thace walked up to their son, and Keith’s smile grew even brighter. Thace’s eyes grew misty as he wrapped his son in his arms, Ulaz watched, his face so peaceful. Thace had always been more emotional than Ulaz, but they complimented each other beautifully. 

“Lance, come along dear.” I snapped my head around and met Allura’s eyes and followed her out of the room. Soon the ballroom was full. The cadet’s families were all present and mothers and fathers and grandparents proudly bragged of their student’s accomplishments. I made the rounds, shaking hands and making small talk. 

I was making my way through the room to talk to the Prime Minster of whatever planet when I was suddenly lifted off my feet, wrapped in a bear hug. 

“LANCE!” Hunk dropped me and slapped my back. 

“Hunk, its good to see you!” He wrapped me in a hug. “What position are you have you been assigned to?” I asked when he let me go. 

“I’ll be working with Coran on anything and everything on the ship. I’m still a better mechanic than half the people on this ship.” Hunk laughed merrily. Hunk hadn’t been sure if had wanted to go to the academy or not, but being stuck on his planet harvesting crystals for the rest of his life didn’t sit well with him. He wanted to explore the galaxy and do his part in making a difference. He was two years older than me, so he was a little old for the academy, but his stellar grades had been his ticket in. 

“I’m glad I’ll be seeing you around more. The castle get’s boring with just me causing trouble.” I returned, laughing along. 

Hunk’s yellow eyes scanned the room, thoughts churning. “You have to met Pidge, she’s so cool. For a human.” He winked at me and darted away, intent on finding the girl in question. 

Moving through the room I talked to some of the Altean cadets, some of them I had gone to classes with when we were younger. 

Hunk returned, dragging Pidge along with him. “It’s good to meet you, Prince Lance.” She said nervously, adjusting her glasses. 

“Just call me Lance. I hear you’ll be working with the communications team, we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” Pidge’s eyes widened for a second but she grinned, somewhat mischievously. 

“Communications isn’t ready for me, I’m quite the tech expert.” She bragged. Hunk laughed and pushed her shoulder, almost sending her to the ground. 

“It’s not nice to brag in the presence of a Prince. How uncouth!” Hunk grinned at me and then hauled Pidge away, probably to show her around the Castle. 

Shiro walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “You just met Pidge I see.” I nodded and he went on. “I’ve known her older brother Matt for years. I know her family is proud of her. Not a lot of humans have made it into space, she making a lot of progress.” 

No one was ever quite sure how Shiro had gotten into space, somewhere along the line he had lost an arm, and he was extremely close lipped about his past. He was stoic and somewhat stubborn, but fiercely loyal to my mother and my family. My mother did owe Shiro her life; he had saved her on several occasions. I’ll be forever grateful to him. “Have you had the chance to speak with Keith yet?” Shiro asked, snapping me back to the present. 

“Not yet. I haven’t seen him around.” 

“He left the party a little while ago. You know how he is; big events have never really been his style. Thace said he was going to the observation deck.” Shiro pushed me towards the door. “I’d say he deserves a proper introduction from the Prince.” 

Shiro smirked and move through the room, on the lookout for Allura. Shaking out my hands I slipped from the ballroom, moving silently through the halls. I stopped by my room to ditch the bulky cape, and stared at myself in the mirror. I wonder if Keith would see any differences in me. My face had thinned out, I looked more serious, or at least I hoped. 

Shaking my head at my reflection I left my room and made my way to the observation deck. I stopped when I reached the doorway, watching Keith for a moment. His back was to me, and his shoulders looked broader in the suit he was wearing. I worked up my courage and walked into the room. “Who knew all you would get from the academy would be longer hair and a fancy title,” I quipped, “and a shiny suit.” 

Keith turned to face me, a slow smile lighting up his face. “I also got taller,” he turned to the window again, “and my hair is none of your business.” He laughed, letting me know he was teasing. 

I joined him at the window, folding my hands behind my back. We stood in a comfortable silence, growing used to each other again. “So, top of the class, huh?” 

I saw Keith nod out of the corner of my eye. “It wasn’t easy. But I wanted to make my dads proud.” 

We returned to silence, and I thought back to the first time Keith and I met. Thace and Ulaz quietly told my mother years ago that they were adopting a young boy, left by his parents. He was Galra, so he would be a perfect fit for them. 

I was only 5 at the time, and I was excited to have another kid in the castle. It took a year for everything to get settled, and the day we were introduced is one I hold close to my heart. My mother brought me into the throne room. “Alright Lance, you are going to meet someone very special, he’s going to live with Thace and Ulaz here in the castle and he’ll be your playmate. His name is Keith.” 

I clutched at my mothers robes when Thace and Ulaz walked into the room. Ulaz carried a small Galra; he had his face buried in Ulaz’s neck. “Alright Keith,” Thace prodded gently, “It’s time to meet the queen and Lance.” 

Slowly the smaller Galra lifted his head and looked shyly at my mom. He blushed a deep purple but offered a small wave. I peaked out from behind my mom’s robes and looked at Ulaz for guidance. Ulaz set Keith down and hunkered down, “That’s Lance, he’s going to be your playmate from now on.” 

Keith looked at me carefully, and I walked out to meet him, offering a hand. “Hi Keith. I’m Lance. I’m the Prince, and you’re my friend!” I declared, rather loudly and quite full of myself. My mother and Thace and Ulaz chuckled, and Keith quirked a brow at me. He took my hand and shook it. 

“You’re too little to be a Prince.” Keith said, sounding skeptical. 

“Because I’m a kid, soon I’ll be like my mom.” I looked back at her and smiled a toothy grin. She smiled back and walked up behind me and leaned down to shake Keith’s hand. 

“Hello Keith, I’m Allura, Lance’s mother. I am so happy to have you here.” Keith looked shyly at my mom and looked desperately at his fathers. 

They nodded for encouragement and Keith took my mother’s hand, sealing in his future. From that day on we were basically inseparable, being tutored together, playing games and wrecking havoc around the castle. I smiled fondly at the memories. 

“Hmm?” Keith said something that I didn’t quite catch. 

“How has this past year been for you?” He repeated, glancing back at me. 

I thought back, trying to pry up anything interesting. “Well I’ve been working with my mother more closely, taking up simpler duties. I’m still taking language courses. I’m trying to become fluent in different dialects.” I stopped and shrugged. “It hasn’t been anything interesting.” I fought off a blush, suddenly feeling like anything I accomplished over the past year didn’t add up to Keith’s. 

Keith put a hand on my shoulder and looked intensely at me, “You are the Prince of Altea, Lance. That’s nothing to discredit.” 

Grinning I smacked his hand away. “Everyone at the party is asking where you went.”

“I needed time to breathe. Besides, I haven’t been home in a year. I wanted to see if anything had changed.” Up until he left for the academy Keith had lived in a generously large apartment with his father’s in the castle. Now he would be moved to a room closer to mine. 

“How are your dads holding up?” I asked. 

“Thace has always been super emotional, he cried. Ulaz keeps making jokes about him being my boss now…” his voice trailed off. “I can tell they are proud.” Keith smirked suddenly, “I told them I was grateful that they adopted me and that finally got Ulaz to cry.” He glanced at me, his face serious. “They gave me a life to be proud of.”

I remained silent, letting Keith’s words sink in. “I still don’t know how I feel about you being my bodyguard, after us being friends so long.” I shrugged again, afraid to meet his eyes. 

“If anything, it will make me all the dedicated, given our shared past.” Keith answered, his attention back out the window. “Besides,” he grinned evilly, “I’ll be able to kill all the spiders in your room.”

“Of course you would bring that up now. I was seven Keith. Seven!”

“I’m sure the rest of the royal court would be delighted to know their future King is terrified of spiders.”

“I could bring up the incident on the jungle planet…” I laughed when Keith cut me a sharp glance. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” I continued to laugh, but we both grew quiet, staring each other down. Keith smiled fondly at me, “It’s good to see you again Lance.” I smiled in spite of myself. 

“The same goes for you.” Keith pulled me forward into a hug, and it was a shock given his new height. We pulled apart after a minute. “It’s crazy how things change in a year.” 

Keith nodded in agreement, “We should get back to the party.” I followed him out of the room and we walked quietly through the halls. He stopped just outside the ballroom. “Things are going to change Lance.” He looked at me, his eyes a little sad. “I have a duty to you and the rest of the royal party now. We’ll still be friends, but…” it was his turn to shrug. “I just…” He didn’t finish his sentence, just put a hand on my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes. Then turned and walked back into the party. 

My heart started to stutter in my chest again as I walked into the ballroom behind him. I watched as worked his way through the crowds, mingling and patting fellow students on the back. He looked so sure of himself, so at ease. So serious. I knew he would take his position seriously, but having him around me day in and day out would be difficult. I suspected before he left for the academy, but I thought a year apart from him would change my feelings. But seeing him again, watching him move and talk and smile, made it all the more apparent. 

I felt my heart lurch in my chest as I finally admitted what I had been denying for almost a year. 

I was hopelessly in love with Keith.


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is confused and in love, Keith is clueless. Someone needs to help these two.

I woke up late the next morning, the party had continued on until the early hours of the morning, and my face still hurt from all the forced smiles and I still felt like I needed to come up with small talk to keep the masses entertained. I pulled myself into a sitting position at the edge of my bed, holding my head in my hands for a moment. Today would be interesting; my brain was still reeling from the revelation I made during the party. But I had important meetings to attend with my mother today. I stood up and attempted to push my feelings aside, and got ready for the day. 

My mother met me in the hallway on the way to the meeting room. “How are you feeling after the party last night dear?” 

“Tired, but content. It was good to see my friends again.” 

“Shiro told me that you and Keith finally got to catch up, how was that?”

“Fine. He’s very serious now. And taller.” I forced a grin. I had to stop myself from flinching at his name. I already knew I would never be able to tell Keith how I feel. For one, Princes don’t have relationships with their bodyguards. Secondly, if I told him it would ruin years of friendship, and he could ask to be transferred somewhere else, and I would hardly ever see him. He worked hard for his position and I didn’t want to force him away from this. 

My mother looked at me for a long minute, and then looped her arm through mine. “We both knew things would change between you two. But I’m confident you two will always remain close.” I nodded but didn’t say anything. 

We walked into the meeting room where the rest of the royal party was waiting. Thace looked up at our entrance and smiled, taking his place at my mothers left side. I sat down at her right, and my seat left me facing the door. Shortly after my mother and I walked in Shiro and Keith walked in as well. I tore my eyes away from Keith before he had the chance to meet my eyes. Shiro lightly touched my mother’s shoulder as he passed by, she responded by patting his hand. 

Those two had such a natural ease with other. For years I suspected there might be something more there than just a serious work related relationship, but I never had any solid proof to back it up. Keith didn’t say anything to me, just took his place behind my chair. The hairs on the back of neck rose up, and I could swear I felt Keith’s eyes on me. 

It was hard to concentrate on the meeting; it was about galactic trade anyway, a topic I had been skilled in since I was ten. When the meeting finally concluded I felt on edge and a little irritable. My mother could tell. She’s always been able to read me like an open book. 

“Lance, dear come here.” I moved over to her chair and she took one of my hands. “Go find Hunk or some of the other cadets and see how they are settling in. I can handle this next meeting on my own.” 

“Are you sure? You know how much I love talking trade.” I attempted to sound light hearted. 

“Go, go,” She flapped a hand at me, gathering her notes, “We are talking about a new metal that we could use as armor for the castle. Very boring.” She flashed a mischievous grin and lightly pushed me away. “Go.” 

Sighing I headed out of the room but paused at the sound of my name. “Lance!” Keith jogged to my side. “Where are we headed to now?” He asked good-naturedly.

“I figured I would go find Hunk, see how he’s settling in. Then I don’t know… I might study in my room for a while. Most of my days follow a boring cycle.” I shut my mouth before I continue to blab. 

Keith nodded and kept pace with me as I hustled through the halls. I couldn’t think of anything intelligent to say, so I kept my mouth shut. Keith seemed fine in the quiet. But I noticed, as we got older he grew more quiet and reserved. I snuck a glance at him and he had a content look on his face. He was home and back in his element, I could only imagine how that felt. 

Walking into the main power deck it wasn’t hard to find Hunk. He sat by one of the main control panels, chattering away to anyone who would listen. “Lance!” He cried when he spotted me. 

“What are you talking about now?” I sat on the floor next to him, Keith leaning against a railing nearby. Hunk spun words out of his mouth for next half hour, most of it I wasn’t able to understand; mechanics had never been a big part of my schooling. 

After a time Keith chuckled, “Hunk, you’ve even lost me at this point.” Hunk glanced up at him and smothered a laugh. 

“Right, right sorry.” Hunk burst into laughter, “Keith endured a lot of ramblings at the academy.” He turned to look at Keith again, “Perks of being my roommate right man?”

Keith only chuckled and looked at one of the whirring machines in the room. Hunk and Keith and I had moments throughout our childhoods when we would run around like the three musketeers, so when they both went off to pursue the academy it was only natural that they decided to be roommates. 

For a brief moment I couldn’t stop the wave of jealously that washed over me. Keith and Hunk probably have hundreds of inside jokes, stories of the crazy times that they had together. It was just now hitting me that I missed out on a year of Keith’s life, we hadn’t been apart from each other for that long since we met. I mentally shook myself and tried to focus back in on Hunk’s non-stop chatter. 

After about an hour I managed to tear myself away and spent the next few hours going about the castle doing odd jobs so my mom wouldn’t be as stressed. 

Eventually I wound up in the room studying. Keith left for a bit to attend to some other matters, so I was able to recharge on my own for about an hour. 

A knock sounded on my door and I distractedly yelled, “Come in!” I was struggling over some verbs in a dialect I was trying to pick up. I was solidly frustrated at this point and when I glanced up and saw Keith entering my room my stomach dropped to the floor. 

“I thought I’d find you here.” He walked over to my desk. “Still struggling through those verbs?” He leaned on the wall next to my desk.

Swallowing thickly I managed a nod. Angling the tablet closer to him I explained, “These two verbs don’t make any sense to me. They use letters that aren’t used anywhere in the rest of the dialect, I can’t puzzle them out.” 

Keith leaned in closer to me and furrowed his brow as he took in my notes. “If you switch these around it should make things easier,” He moved his fingers across the tablet, switching some things around for me. 

I looked down at the tablet, taking in his changes. “That actually works.” I looked up at him, “Thank you, Keith.” He grinned his lopsided grin, his eyes glowing. 

Quickly I looked away and tried to calm my heart down. Keith wondered away to stand solemnly in the corner. I felt like every movement I made set Keith on edge. After about ten minutes of a hideous silence I dropped my tablet on my desk and spun around to face him. “I know it’s your first day on the job but you don’t need to be a suit of armor in the background of any room I’m in.” Keith faltered for a second.

“It’s my job to keep you safe, Lance.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like I’m in danger right now? You can relax, read something. You don’t need to waste your day watching me struggle through studying.” Keith still hovered in the corner, so I stared him down. 

“Fine.” He moved to sit on a couch adjacent to my desk and I handed him another tablet, smothering a grin. 

We sat in a more comfortable silence for another few hours. Another knock sounded at my door and Keith immediately stood and answered the door. Shiro stood stoically in the doorway. “Ulaz needs you Keith,” Shiro glanced behind him to gesture toward me, “Lance, Thace needs to speak with you.” Sighing I stood and went about my business. By the end of the day I was completely exhausted. My emotions felt strained; my patience was running on a razor thin line. I finally managed to send Keith away so he could get some sleep. 

I stretched out in bed, eyes trained on the ceiling. I breathed in deep, closing my eyes and running my hands through my hair. If everyday was going to be like this, I might just go insane. 

Weeks passed by without any major events. I found ways to deal with Keith being so close. Each day was no longer a strain. But there were still moments where I glance across the room and he would catch my eye and he would grin, or smirk, and it would remind me of all the times we shared before our roles changed. Or I would hear his laugh from the across the room and my heart would lurch. Sometimes I would catch him having conversations with his fathers, a softer look he saved just for them gracing his face. It was getting easier to cut it out of my head. But not always. 

My birthday was just around the corner, I’ll be turning 20, and that meant I would be taking on even more responsibility. Turning 20 is one of the biggest rites of passages in Altean royalty. My mother had to start dealing with a war when she turned 20, luckily for me I didn’t have anything near that serious. We had been careful to watch for any signs of unrest throughout the galaxy, but I was concerned, and wanted to remain vigilant. 

My birthday was just two days before Keith’s, a fact I lorded over his head when we were younger. My mother had been trying to convince Keith to have a joint party with me, but he was out right refusing. He said that he didn’t want to “taint” such an important event in my life. I had even done my best to convince him but he would brush me off with a glance and a laugh. 

“Remember all the parties we would have when we were kids?” I asked him one night. I was lounging on my bed and Keith sat perched on the edge of a couch. 

“I do seem to remember our 13th birthday party, isn’t that when Coran tried to take us asteroid dodging?” Keith ran a hand through his hair, smirking at the memory. “My dads were so mad, Allura was off her rocker. We had the time of our lives though.” I laughed along with him. 

“We spent most of that ride screaming hysterically didn’t we?” Keith nodded and joined me sitting at the foot of my bed. “Coran was so proud of himself, he said it was only proper for a young Altean boy and his Galra friend to go asteroid dodging.” 

Keith laughed even harder and he looked over at me, “Our 16th was even worse. We stole a speeder then didn’t we?”

We talked for a little longer, but soon Keith started to grow distant. He did that a lot lately; he would act like nothing had changed, like we were still kids. But something would click in his eyes and he would slowly retreat to a professional distance. Those moments would kill me, watching him close in on himself like that. But he took his position seriously, and he was exceling. 

The royal party was extremely impressed with his dedication to his job, Thace and Ulaz couldn’t be more proud. Shiro and Keith grew closer as well; they had a lot in common it seemed, being bodyguards to the royals. 

Hunk, Pidge and I were becoming quite the trio. When I wasn’t bogged down with royal duties you could probably find me with one or both of them, with Keith being our constant shadow. 

“Lance, what do you think of these napkins?” My mother was asking me. “Crème or egg shell?” We were sitting in her private quarters, minus Shiro and Keith for the moment. She was driving herself insane with the party planning. 

“Mom, I told you, this doesn’t need to be that big of a deal,” I took the napkins out of her hands, “I don’t care about the color of the napkins.” My mom glared at me and snatched the napkins back. 

“My only son, my pride and joy,” She dramatically threw her hands over her head, “Is turning 20 years old. The next big rite of passage for you is taking over the throne. Let me have this.” 

“Mom. I don’t want this to stress you out, it’s just a birthday party.” She glared at me again, “If you keep glaring at me like that you are going to ruin your skin. Imagine the wrinkles.” She smothered a laugh then threw a pillow at my head. 

“What did I ever do to deserve such a considerate and caring son,” I laughed along with her. Despite everything my mother has gone through during her life, she’s remained strong and proud. As I’ve grown older I’ve been worried about trying to fill her shoes, my mother was adored by all, and I’ve just been living in her shadow. How was I supposed to fill her shoes? 

“Lance,” she was saying, “this is going to be a big step. I’m proud of you.” I got up and walked over to where she was sitting and hugged her tight. 

“I’m going to try to make you proud.” She didn’t say anything, just patted my hand and wiped her eyes. 

“Go find something else to do and leave your mother to the planning.” She shooed out of the room and I went about the rest of my day smiling. 

Two weeks later the most important people throughout the galaxy were gathered in the ballroom in the Castle of Lions, and I was stuck in my room. I was staring at myself in the mirror, trying to work up the courage to go face all those people. I had on the outfit, I looked the part, but my stomach was nothing but nerves.  
A knock sounded on my door and Keith walked in before I could say anything. I watched as he approached. He was back in his Blade of Marmora suit, his hair pulled up into a bun. He only wears his hair up when a high-class event is taking place in the castle, and he looked ridiculously appealing. “Lance, are you about to go? Everyone is waiting.” He stopped just behind me, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

“Yes, yes, sorry I just…” I wrung my hands together nervously. “What if I say something stupid?” I couldn’t meet Keith’s eyes in the mirror. “I don’t want to make a fool of myself and disappoint my mom.” Hands on my shoulders turned me so I was facing Keith. He gave me a small smile. 

“Lance, for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve been confident and kind of boastful, stubborn,” I pushed his hands away, smirking, “But you are going to make your mother proud. You’ll make Altea proud. Don’t be nervous.” Keith reached out and adjusted my headpiece, “I’ll be there the whole time.” 

I took a deep breath and shook out my hands. I met his eyes and attempted a nervous smile. “Alright let’s go.” 

“Introducing Lance, The Prince of Altea!” I stepped out from behind a curtain to intense applause and cheering. I joined my mother at the head of the stage smiling and waving. “I am pleased to see everyone who came here to celebrate the birthday of a bratty teen finally becoming and adult,” a ripple of laughter went through the crowd, “But as I take on more responsibilities from my mother, I will do my best to make Altea proud, to make all of you proud.” I finished off the short speech with a bow, and the applause echoed throughout the room.

Music began to play and the dull roar of conversations filled the room. My mother hugged me and wiped tears from her eyes. “You make me so happy, you will do amazing things.” 

“Mom,” my eyes grew misty as I hugged her again. She smiled and pushed me away. 

“Go have fun, mingle. All this will be yours some day.” She moved away, touching Shiro’s arm as she passed him, he offered her a radiant smile in return. He only ever smiled like that towards my mother, once again fueling that pit in my stomach that there was more there. Once of these days I’ll work up the courage to ask her about it, but for now I had to mingle. 

The night passed on, Hunk and Pidge disappeared into a remote part of the castle, most likely to work on another one of their crazy experiments. People were starting to trickle out of the room, and soon only the guests that lived in the castle remained. I said goodnight to Allura and Shiro, endured more hugs from Thace and Ulaz and slowly walked through the castle to my room. 

I pushed open the door and shrugged out of the heavy cape I had to wear all night and draped it over a chair. I took out my earrings and laid them on my desk, looking into the mirror again. After just one evening I could already see a difference in my features. I looked just a little more serious, and it even seemed that I was holding myself a little taller. 

A quiet knock sounded on my door and Keith walked in again. “Well look at the high and mighty prince,” He grinned and walked over to me. “You did a great job tonight.”

I chuckled a little darkly, “All I did was talk with people. That’s all I ever seem to do now a days.” I took my necklace off, placed it softly on the desk. “But I didn’t say anything degrading at least.”

Keith leaned against the wall trying to catch my eyes. “Hey, hey Lance look at me.” He waved a hand in front of my face. “Don’t be so down on yourself, you’ve been this way since we were kids. I can’t promise everything will be smooth sailing but you are going to do big things.” I finally lifted my eyes to his and snorted.  
“Maybe you should go into motivational speaking. It would give you something better to do than watch me run around a castle all day.” Keith smirked and turned serious again. 

“I thought you handled the diplomats from Korgane extremely well. They are known to be overbearing and only look out for themselves.” Keith walked forward and lifted my headpiece from my head, placed it on the desk and ruffled out my hair to get rid of the dent it left in my hair. He smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling.

I held my breath; having him so close to me was wrecking havoc on my nerves. Keith and I had known each other for years; it wasn’t a new thing for us to get physical once in a while. Since he took this position he had been so serious, always falling in between being my friend and my bodyguard. His hand hovered by my cheek for a second, then it let it rest there. I sucked in a breath. “Keith,” I pulled away, bringing that professional distance back, “thank you for saying that.” We stared at each other for a moment too long and I felt myself blushing. I looked away, at some point beyond his head. “It was a long day for both of us, we should probably get some sleep.”

“Right, sorry, I…” I looked back at him and saw that a light blush had also crept up his cheeks. He walked to the door, glanced back at me and the blush grew, “Sorry…” he said softly, then quickly left the room. 

Sitting heavily on my bed I raised a hand to my cheek, it still tingled where Keith touched it. I closed my eyes and flopped backward on my bed, and I couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across my face. Foolish I know, but he blushed too. It took a long time for me to get to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out next Thursday!


	3. A Night to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is so clueless its actually a little painful

Just a few days later we held a small celebration for Keith’s 20th birthday. He refused anything too frivolous, just a small get together with family and closet friends from the academy. The adult figures didn’t stick around for long, and with a lot of prodding and pleading the rest of the cadets convinced Keith and I to raid the liquor cabinet in the kitchen and we all sat around drinking until the wee hours of the morning. 

A lot of stories were shared from everyone’s days as students, and once again I had to fight back waves of jealously. I shouldn’t be so petty about this, but I was also slightly drunk and I felt a little bit more adventurous. “Keith did what?” I asked, shocked. 

“He went into the head masters office and took his signed photo of your mother,” Hunk explained, his words starting to slur together, “Don’t you still have that man?” Hunk turned to Keith, laughing a little sloppily. 

Keith was sitting on a couch opposite me, either he could hold his alcohol extremely well or he was a quiet drunk. A shit eating grin spread across his face, I hadn’t seen that look since we were 17. “I do. It shall forever reside in a box in my closet.” He smothered a grin, but soon everyone in the room was laughing, and he joined in, tears coming to his eye. 

“If the head master knew about that I highly doubt you would have graduated top of the class!” A fellow Altean’s name that I just couldn’t remember quipped. Even in the state I was in it wasn’t hard to pick up on the hints of jealously in his voice. Everyone else in the room must be used to this though, they all just cast the other boy looks and rolled their eyes. 

Keith was still grinning like an idiot, and it was clear the alcohol was starting to get to him. I kept silent throughout most of the night; listening to the stories and watching Keith slowly grow more open with the group. 

Keith had been like this since we were little kids, always starting off closed off to a new group of people. It usually took quite a lot for him to open up to anyone. The first couple weeks he lived in the castle he would hardly talk to anyone, scared that if he said anything wrong he would be sent back to the orphanage he came from.  
I remember an instance about a month after he came to the castle, I found him crying in the corner of the observation deck. “Keith,” I asked him, “What are you doing here? Thace and Laz are looking for you.” (I called Ulaz “Laz” for years until I finally grew out of the nickname). 

Keith had looked up at me, tearstains marking tracks down his light purple cheeks. “They are mad at me.” 

Confused, I plopped down next to him. “Why would they be mad at you?”

Keith hid his face in his arms, his scrawny shoulders shaking, “I don’t know.” I quirked a brow and pondered the situation quite deeply for a six year old. 

“Why don’t we ask them?” I wondered aloud, a plan forming in my head. 

“No! They would be even more mad.” Keith lifted his face to glare at me. Since he was still growing Keith’s body proportions were all over the place. His legs were extremely long and lanky, and his torso was rather short. His ears were way to big for his head at the time too. I tugged on one until he had to smother a grin. 

“Well, they aren’t mad at me, I could talk to them.” I declared. Keith titled his head in thought and looked at me for a long second. “You could even hide behind the door. That way they won’t even know you are there.” I filled him in on the rest of my sneaky plan. 

Keith slowly nodded, “That sounds like a good plan.” I stood up and offered my hand. Keith looked at me for another long, uncertain second and then gripped my hand in his. I don’t remember a lot of what I said to Thace and Ulaz, but Keith and I’s brilliant plan for him to stay hidden didn’t end up working out too well, he sneezed and gave away his hiding spot. Thace and Ulaz did reassure Keith that they weren’t mad at him though; resulting in more tears and hugs. 

It took several more months, but slowly and surely Keith started to grow closer with his dads and Allura and I. Soon we were an inseparable force, wrecking havoc all around the castle and driving everyone crazy. 

Even as we got older and matured we were always together. He would help me study ancient languages when my tutor got a little too hard on me, and I helped him fill out his applications for the academy. Keith had been so nervous, doubting that he could ever possibly get accepted. There had never been a Galra student to attend the academy before so it just added to his nerves.

Keith had sent his application in three months before the official deadline, and the longer he had to wait the more anxious he would get. The day he was to receive either his acceptance or rejection letter he was an absolute basket case. I had been sitting in his room his dad’s apartment, watching him pace back and forth, working a permanent dent into his lip with his teeth. “Keith,” I huffed, “Can you sit down for five minutes?”

He shot me a sharp glance, “No, Lance. I can’t. This is my future we’re talking about.” 

“You’re going to wear a groove into the floor if you don’t cut it out.” I said, ignoring his comment. Keith’s hair had still been short then, but I could already tell that he was starting to grow taller than me. He ignored me and continued to pace. “Keith.” 

He turned and continued his path. “KEITH!” I roared at the top of my lungs.

Keith started and glanced sharply at me. “Holy Quiznak Lance! Was that completely necessary?” 

“You stopped pacing, so I’d say it was a success.” I flashed a grin full of teeth at him. Before he could reply his tablet chimed. We both sobered and looked at the small tablet, where a message awaited that held his fate. 

“Lance I can’t do this.” Keith had paled and it looked like he might throw up. I stood up and retrieved the tablet and brought it over to him. He refused to take it out of my hands. 

“Keith,” I said as gently as I could, “No matter what that message says, you made your dad’s will be proud. And frankly I’ve always thought you were awesome.”

Keith rolled his eyes and attempted a smile. “At least I will always be in the Prince’s good favor.” He took the tablet from me and with shaking hands opened the message. The room remained hideously silent for a long minute. Then Keith met my eyes, his were filled with tears. I didn’t say anything, but my heart broke a little for him in that moment. “Lance,” his voice shook, “I did it. I got in.” There was disbelief in his voice, but his smile started to grow. “I got into the academy.” His voice filled with confidence. 

I yelled something neither one of us could comprehend and hugged him, both of us yelling and laughing. 

Thace and Ulaz poked their heads into the room at the sound of all the commotion. “What in the goddess’s name is going on in here?” Ulaz asked, slightly irritated. 

“Dad I did it!” Keith rejoiced, then flew over to Ulaz to wrap him in an awkward hug, “I got accepted into the academy!” 

Thace’s face looked like it broke open, a smile gracing his face as well as tears welling up in his eyes. “Wait, Keith slow down…” Ulaz pushed Keith back a little to look into his eyes. “You got accepted?” 

Keith nodded furiously, smiling so large that he was all dimples and teeth. “I did Dad.” Ulaz watched his son for a moment longer and then wrapped him back in his arms, tears forming in his eyes as well. I suspect some of that emotion was also coming from Keith calling him “dad” he only used that term on special occasions. 

“I am so proud of you son,” Ulaz wanted to say more but he just looked helplessly at Thace. Thace responded with a quick kiss to Ulaz’s cheek and then wrapped both Ulaz and Keith in his arms. At that I slipped quietly from the room, letting the family have their private moment. 

Three months later we were all saying our goodbyes to Keith, sending him off to the academy for a whole year. It was within those three months when I became aware of my crush on Keith; but I never said anything about it. He was going away for an entire year, I thought it better that I didn’t say anything about it, hoping it would go away. But when it was finally my turn to say goodbye my heart sank. Keith was my best friend, and soon we would hardly be able to talk to each other.  
Keith already looked more matured, carrying a certain grace and elegance along with him. “Well Lance,” He said a little sadly, staring me down, “This is goodbye then.” 

I shoved his shoulder lightly, “You’re making this sound like a dramatic book or something.” I attempted to remain cheery. Keith didn’t say anything, but his eyes grew sad. “It’s going to be weird not to have you around constantly bugging me everyday.”

Keith grinned, “But who am I going to have write all my papers at the academy?” Laughing I thought back on all the papers I helped Keith write as we when through our schooling as children. Keith sobered again, “I will miss you Lance.” 

My smile fell and we both broke our stoic poses and pulled each other into a tight hug. “Don’t forget about us hotshot.” I whispered so no one else could hear. 

“Not possible.” Came his answer. I gripped him just a little harder. 

Minutes later we were all waving goodbye, and Keith would be very different when he finally came home. 

My thoughts snapped back to the present when the group laughed over some story Hunk had been telling. Keith was laughing the hardest of all, his dimples deepening with his smile. In my current drunken state it seemed completely fine to check him out as freely as I wanted. 

He was finally wearing something a little more casual than his uniform and it suited him. His shirt was long sleeved and the lightest shade of purple, almost matching his skin tone. His shoulders dipped and moved, the shirt clinging tightly to them all the while. Keith ran a hand over the back of his neck, flipping his hair out of shirt collar. 

My thoughts started to wonder a little dangerously, all for an insane moment I wanted to tell Keith how badly I wanted to run my lips over his neck, and then follow it’s graceful trial down his shoulder, where I might start to get a little more adventurous…

Wow. Ok. I had had way too much to drink. Blushing furiously I tore my eyes away from Keith, embarrassed that all the other cadets in the room might have heard my internal thoughts. 

The rest of the cadets continued to laugh at the various stories being passed around the room while I desperately tried to fade into the background. 

After about another hour the other cadets started to drop like flies. Hunk passed out on the floor and Keith was drooping fast. I had stopped drinking a couple hours ago, alcohol never really sat well with me. Pushing myself off the couch I stepped around the sleeping figures on the floor and helped Keith up, supporting him around the waist. 

“Wait, wait,” Keith wobbled dangerously, “I’m supposed to be the one watching out for you.” He looked at me, his eyes not quite focusing. 

I smothered a grin, “Let me do this, like when we were kids right?” Keith grinned sloppily and nodded. We moved through the silent halls of the castle, Keith almost purring. We finally got to his room and I lightly kicked the door open, dragging Keith with me. I sat him down on the bed and pulled his shoes off. He sat there with his eyes closed. 

“Don’t worry about getting work right away in the morning,” I said softly, “Sleep off the hangover.” I straightened up and started to walk away but Keith grabbed my hand. 

“You know I really missed you when I was gone, I could tell that you thought you missed on, on…” Keith waved his free hand in the air, “a part of my life. Or you think I’m a different, or something.” He finished by yanking me closer. 

I blushed furiously; I hadn’t realized he had been paying that close of attention to me throughout the evening. “But you were my friend before any of those other people.” Keith pulled himself into a standing position. “You’ve been my best friend for so long.” 

I tried to push him back onto the bed but he refused to let go of my hand. “Keith, come on you need to get some sleep.” 

“But sometimes,” He continued on, “I feel like we are more than friends, ya know?” I felt my heart stop for a good second. “But I don’t know how I feel,” throwing his free hand in the air. “But I wanna try something…” His face turned deadly serious for a second, and then Keith leaned in close to my face, stared me down for a second and then pushed away. “I’m going to sleep.” He flung himself down on his bed and was asleep before I even left the room. 

I staggered into my room and dropped to my bed, laying down and pulling my knees to my chest. He was drunk, obviously. So anything Keith just said or did couldn’t be taken seriously, but I couldn’t shake the look in his eyes from my head. What had he wanted to do? More importantly, would be remember any of this when he woke up? 

 

From the second I woke up I was on edge, and I had a massive headache, most it I owed to my growing anxiety of seeing Keith (I can’t even imagine what his hangover is going to be like). I had no clue if he would remember what he said, but leaving my room scared me more than anything. 

It took me 20 minutes to finally convince myself to leave my room, and when I did I went straight to the throne room to find my mom. “Oh, morning Lance. I didn’t think I would see you this early.” Shiro smiled slyly at me from behind my mom’s chair. 

Allura swatted his hand, “Shiro, you have no right to judge. Your 20th birthday went much of the same way. My father was furious, you didn’t show up for work at all the next day!” 

“I beg to differ your Highness. I had a stomach bug.” But he laughed.

“Oh right. From drinking an entire bottle of Altean champagne,” Shiro cut her off with a laugh and shrug.

I joined them sitting on the steps in front of Allura’s chair. “What all did you do last night?” She asked.

I looked nervously toward the doorway, “Not much. Just sat around talking. I heard lots of stories from everyone’s days at the academy.” I looked back at them both and mustered a grin. 

Shiro nodded and moved around the chair to join me on the steps, “When I got back from the academy my buddies and I couldn’t wait to retell all of our stories,” He cast a fond glance at Allura, “Some of them might have been slightly exaggerated.” 

“It didn’t take a genius to figure that out, Shiro.” She grinned mischievously. She turned to me, “Much like you I had to wait for many of my friends to return from school while I trying to master another new language. It was wonderful when they all returned.” Patting my head she returned to the notes she had piled on her lap. I grinned half-heartedly and kept my eyes trained on the door. Shiro kept some light hearted conversation going, but I couldn’t force my brain to focus. 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door to the throne room opened. Thace strolled through the door first, followed by a disgruntled looking Keith. I averted my eyes and stared at my folded hands in my lap. “Sorry to keep you waiting your Highness,” Thace was lamenting in a teasing tone, “But my son seemed to have just a little too much fun last night.” Glancing up I saw Thace ruffling Keith’s hair, much to Keith’s chagrin. 

He looked to my mother and grinned, a little embarrassed. “I’d like to apologize, your Highness,” He wanted to go on but my mother cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“You are only young once, Keith my dear. Shiro and I were just reminiscing of younger days. Thace could tell you even more stories.” 

Thace laughed, slapping Shiro on the back. “You two have gotten into your fair share of trouble. I’m surprised Alfor didn’t have a heart attack.” That brought on merry laughter from the adults in the room. While they were distracted I snuck a glance at Keith, breathe hitching. 

His hair was down again, waving just past his shoulders. His Galra skin favored more to the smooth side, much like Ulaz’s. With his hair down his ears weren’t as obvious, but he did have smaller ears for a Galra. Dark circles graced his under eyes, making them look even bigger than normal. His violet eyes were a little bloodshot, but even in a disheveled state he managed to look graceful and elegant. He glanced quickly at me, his eyes giving away nothing. He only blushed slightly and shrugged.

Tearing my eyes away I focused back on the adults, heart stuttering. Keith and I weren’t completely alone until later on that night. I took my studies up to the observation deck and when Keith found me I was sitting cross-legged with notes and books spread out all around me with a tablet pen lodged firmly between my teeth. “Lance?” 

“Hmm?” I was so distracted I didn’t even realize who had walked into the room. 

“Lance?” Keith tried again. 

Lifting my eyes and taking the pen out of my mouth I blinked my eyes several times, trying to adjust my eyes to the change in lighting. “Oh, Keith. Sorry I didn’t tell you where I was going. I really needed to get this done.” He walked deeper into the room and sat on the couch across from me. Rubbing at one eye I went back to working on a new trade deal with a planet Altea was trying to mend ties with. Most of the new duties I took on when I turned 20 was handling most of the trading Altea did throughout the galaxy. Altea was a thriving planet, but my mother and I preferred to live in the Castle of Lions much of our time, to stay close to the planets were involved with. We returned to Altea for major holidays and other celebrations, but I’ve spent most of my life traveling in space. 

“So,” Keith started, catching his bangs and dragging them off his forehead, “Last night was… interesting.”

“I thought Coran was going to faint when he found all the cadets passed out on the floor in the ballroom this morning.” I attempted to bring some humor to the situation. 

“I don’t remember a lot from last night,” He paused, and terror stopped up my throat, “I didn’t plan on drinking that much, did I act completely ridiculous?”

“No, you just talked more than you usual do.”

“Did you take me to my room last night? I have no recollection of getting from the ballroom to my room.” Ah, so he doesn’t remember. I felt myself deflate from relief. 

“I did. You were in no shape to get anywhere on your own.” Keith smiled softly at me.

“Thank you for that,” He let his hair fall back into his face, “I should apologize to you, I wasn’t in top form last night.”

I quirked a brow, “Keith, we were in the Castles of Lions surrounded by your friends. Nothing bad was going to happen. Like my mother said, you are only young once. You don’t need to be on guard every tick of the day.” He remained silent so my attention turned back to the papers on my lap. 

“Lance,” the emotion in Keith’s voice made me glance up sharply at him, “I just don’t want to disappoint you.” He raised stormy eyes to mine, guilt and several other emotions shining through.

“Keith. You could never disappoint me.” I said it with a little too much passion, he looked taken aback and I blushed, lowering my eyes. “You have a duty to me and the royal family now, but that doesn’t mean you still can’t have fun.” Softer this time, but I still couldn’t meet his eyes. I slammed my mouth shut before I could say anything else that I might regret later. Raising my eyes I noticed Keith had leaned forward on his knees, running a hand over his chin. 

“I think you give me too much credit.” He chuckled, “But thank you for saying that.” I nodded but didn’t say anything. “If you don’t need me, I need to go try to explain myself to my fathers.” I shook my head and went back to what I was doing. Keith put his hand my shoulder as he walked out the room. “I’ll see you in the morning.” His hand lingered and he met my eyes for a moment. Something dark and intense swam behind his eyes, and without another word he was gone.


	4. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend makes an appearance, causing a little friction between Keith and Lance.

“Lance!” I heard Allura’s voice behind me. Stopping in the hallway I waited for her to catch up so we could walk together. “I have a surprise for you.” My mother’s eyes glowed with something mischievous. 

Quirking a brow I replied, “You look like you’re about to burst so it must be something involving that trade deal for the new armor for the castle.” I snorted at the look on her face.

“No this is much better,” she swung around behind me and covered my eyes and started to steer me through the castle. She laughed at my protests.

“Mom, come on, this can’t be necessary,” but I was laughing. Allura didn’t reply, just snickered and refused to let me see where we were going. We made several other turns and made our way down a hallway, I could only suspect we were going to the main control room of the castle.

“Alright, you can thank me for this later.” My mother said, a glint of playfulness still in her voice. She uncovered my eyes and I blinked rapidly trying to get my eyes to adjust. We did end up in the main control room of the castle and the regular people that usually worked up here milled about, but they all carried secret smiles. Finally my eyes focused on the stranger in the room, an Altean about my age. 

Suddenly something clicked in my brain and I recognized the boy in front of me, “Damien!” I cried, making the other Altean grin and pull me into a tight hug. 

“Lance, it’s been too long.” Damien pulled back and grinned; looking so much different than the last time I had seen him. Spinning around to face my mother I pretended to scold her.

“So this was what had you walking around on pins and needles lately.” But I was still smiling and my mother just laughed. 

“He was in the system so I figured it was about time you two caught up with each other. Now go, have fun. I canceled your afternoon meetings.” With that Allura waved and left the room, a smile still gracing her face. 

Still a little bewildered I turned back Damien, a little nervous now that greetings were over with. “So Prince Lance,” Damien said, a teasing glint in his eyes, “I regret that my intrusion on the castle has interfered with your afternoon plans but,” He shrugged and started to laugh, “I couldn’t really pass up the opportunity to see my friend again.”

Smirking at him I motioned for him to follow me out of the control room. “How have you been Damien?” Watching the older Altean walk beside me I couldn’t help but to smile. I had taken some classes with Damien when we were younger, but he belonged to one of the most important families from Altea, (beside the royal family of course) so he’s also spent most of his life in space, traveling from place to place, learning how to make Altea even more of a stronghold. 

“Busy,” He said, his voice a little deeper than I remember it being, “My mother and father have been working closely with the royal party recently, we’ve been attempting to rekindle Altea’s relationship with a planet called Utoia. Apparently there was some bad blood between the planets.” He stopped, then looked over at me, eyes crinkling. “This isn’t supposed to be a business meeting, seems like I got carried away.”

“This is supposed to be new?” I laughed, “You’ve been talking diplomatic trade since we were kids Damien.” We reached my room and I ushered him inside. “How long did you and my mother plot behind my back?” I tossed good-naturedly over my shoulder. 

“A couple of weeks, I wanted to be here for your birthday but my schedule wouldn’t allow it.” We sat on couches facing each other so I took a moment to study my friend. He had black hair and deep gray eyes and his Altean markings were white. Hardly any Altean’s had white markings anymore, that trend seemed to be dying out with Damien’s family. His deep black hair set off his pale skin, making it seem almost almond colored. Damien used to come over for lessons all the time when we were kids, for a brief time he and his family even lived in the castle. He was around a lot up until we were both around 17, and I was slightly embarrassed to admit he was my first crush. 

Looking at him now though it wasn’t hard to tell why. He hadn’t gotten much taller, but he was extremely lean. He carried himself with the grace and dignity that only someone with his background could. “Well what a surprised that would have been,” I replied, “But in the end might have been a god send. I was a basket of nerves that night.”

Damien lifted one sleek brow and smirked, “You used to love parties when we were kids. All that attention focused on the bright shining star of our Prince.” 

“Each party means a little more now. Soon I’ll be hosting the parties and making all the terrible speeches.” Damien laughed at that.

“Do you remember when you forgot that speech you had to give to the Altean board of Commerce? I was laughing so hard Shiro had to escort me out of the room.” 

I joined in on his laughter and neither one of us heard my door softly hiss open. “Lance?” Keith stood hesitantly in the doorway, eyeing Damien with curiosity. 

“Oh Keith! You remember Damien?” I tried to catch my breath after laughing for so long.

Damien nodded solemnly, “Keith, it’s good to see you again.” Keith didn’t say anything, just nodded and went and stood along the wall nearest the couch I was perched on. 

“Keith,” I reprimanded, “You know you don’t need to be so stoic all the time. Join me.” I patted the open space on the couch next to me. A little begrudgingly Keith left his post and sat next to me. Watching his eyes for a moment I picked up on several emotions. His eyes were wary, but did I see anger there as well? “Damien, you probably haven’t heard what Keith was up to this last year.” I interjected, attempting to break the awkward moment. 

Damien shook his head, all polite smiles, “No I haven’t. Care to enlighten me Keith?”

“I trained at the academy for a year, then returned to the castle to take the position as Lance’s bodyguard.” Keith kept his answer short and to the point.

Furrowing my brow at him I felt a little confused. “Keith you really shouldn’t discredit yourself like that.” Turning my attention to Damien I relayed some more information, “Keith was the first Galra to ever be accepted at the academy actually. He also ranked top of his class in all areas. Only the top graduate is assigned to be part of the royal guard.” I glanced back at Keith and pushed at his shoulder, “Isn’t that right, Mr. Top Graduate?” Keith smirked at that, keeping his eyes on me. 

“It’s not really that big of a deal Lance.” But he smiled gently at me. 

“Well,” Damien said, bringing himself back into the conversation, “That sounds spectacular Keith. I’m sure Thace and Ulaz are proud.” 

“They are. I did everything for them.” Keith replied stoically. Though he didn’t say it much I knew how much he loved his fathers and everything they have ever done for him. On rare occasions Keith and I will talk about it, what our lives would have been like if he hadn’t been adopted. Watching him carefully I felt a pang, if he had never been adopted I wouldn’t have fallen in love with him. Tearing my eyes away from his face I focused on what Damien was saying. 

“I’m surprised,” his voice cool, “That they so willing gave the position to someone who was already so close to the Prince.” 

Keith and I both stared at him for a moment, slightly shocked. “I think it makes perfect sense.” Damien raised a brow at me.

“I think it’s a little risky. Keith might let his personal feelings get in the way of his job.” Damien stared us down, waiting for a response.

Keith had bristled up, his shoulders set. “If anything my feelings for Lance make me all the more dedicated to him. I’ve known him almost all my life. I wouldn’t let anything happen to him.”

The dark haired Altean grinned, “Quite passionate, isn’t he?” He directed the question at me. 

Slightly taken aback I looked between my two friends, emotions swirling in a torrent. “I agree with Keith on this one. In fact I was relived when I found out the bodyguard I would have for the rest of my life was someone I was already so close to.” 

Damien nodded and folded his hands together, staying silent. Keith had gone completely still next to me; his eyes devoid of all emotion and focused on the Altean opposite us. Without tearing his eyes away he said, “I needed to meet with Shiro about some preparations for an upcoming trip.” He finally met my eyes; “I’ll come find you later.” With that he stood and left the room. 

“Well,” Damien quipped, “A little touchy is he? He was like that when we were younger.” 

Quirking a brow I said, “Well he does have a lot more responsibility around the castle now. I can understand why he would be a little stressed.” 

“Sure,” Damien’s voice was smooth. He stayed quiet for a minute longer, “Why don’t we go find that old hiding spot of ours?” He smiled, a little too perfectly.  
Slowly I nodded and we left the room.

Later on that night I was back in my room, minus Damien and Keith for a minute. Damien and I had spent the rest of the day roaming the castle and finding old hang out spots. On several instances I noticed him talking down to people of lower rank, something he never used to do. But the moments were so fleeting I convinced myself that I was imagining it. My door hiss opened and Keith popped his head inside. “Lance?” 

“Yes, Keith?” He walked into the room and when we realized we were alone he visibly relaxed. “What’s up?” Swiveling around in my desk chair I brought my legs up and wrapped my arms around my knees. 

“Just wanted to check in, I couldn’t find you earlier this afternoon.” He wrung his hands together; I couldn’t place why he seemed so nervous. 

Nodding I replied, “I was around the castle with Damien. We wanted to find all of our old hide out spots.” Keith had cringed at Damien’s name. “Keith?” I waited until he met my eyes, “Is Damien making you feel uncomfortable? We hung out as kids all the time.” 

Keith shrugged and sat on a couch. He debated with words for a long moment, “It’s just, he looked at me like I was nothing, you know?” Keith’s desperate eyes met mine, “Some of what he said really hit home I guess.”

I watched him for a moment longer. “Is this about us being friends and you taking the position as being my bodyguard?”

Keith nodded, his eyes sad. “Maybe he was right. Maybe someone who didn’t know you would have been a better fit.” 

Shaking my head at him I felt a surge of emotion. “Keith, I prefer it this way. We’ve been friends almost our whole lives, you know me better than anyone. I trust you and your judgment.” 

Keith smiled a little hesitantly. “Thank you,” he spoke so softly I almost didn’t catch it. “It’s getting late,” He stood and walked to my door, “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

He tossed one smaller smile over his shoulder. “Good night Keith.”

The next morning I found myself in the ballroom with Damien. He was demonstrating a native dance he had learned on a planet several years back. I kept messing up on a sequence and he was laughing. “No Lance,” He said between laughs, “You put your foot out here, then side step.”

Glaring at him I attempted the move again, only to fail. “No, no. This won’t do.” Damien grabbed my arms and swung around in the dance. “We’ll try it with partners this time. That will make it a little easier.” He tugged me closer and I blushed a little, then focused on my feet. 

“Is this right?” I glared down at my feet as I stumbled. 

“Lance, look at me. Focusing on your feet will only make it worse.” Huffing with irritation I met his eyes, the deep gray seeming almost black this close. “Keep your eyes on mine.” He whispered, so low only I would have been able to hear it. Soon we were swirling about the ballroom and my feet finally followed the proper steps. After several minutes we slowed until we came to a complete stop, and I was still locked in Damien’s arms. “You never were much good at dancing, were you?” He still spoke in hushed tones, his cheeks a little red from all the movement. 

“Unfortunately it’s never been one of my strong suits.” Damien grinned at me, but soon the smile faded. One hand left the small of my back and his thumb grazed my chin. Trapped in his gaze I felt too paralyzed to move. 

“I’m sure you’re… talented in other areas.” His voice a mere breathe across my lips.

“I’m not the one to judge.” We stared each other down, my heart racing. I had no idea where any of this was coming from, or how we got into this position. Sure, I had had a crush on Damien when I was younger, but those feelings never really amounted to much.

But a tingle of warning also rippled down my spine. I’d been in several situations like this before. Friends of old would pop into the castle for a “friendly visit” saying things like “We really need to catch up Lance.” Or “It’s been too long, tell me about what your duties are like.” It was something I had to get used to of course, I was the Prince of Altea, and people were bound to take advantage of me and my position. Allura had gone through her fair share of this as well, though Alfor was quick to interject when he noticed someone trying to take advantage of his daughter. 

My heart had cracked before, falling under the spell of false actions and pretensions. But I was younger then, and learned to develop a thicker skin. My heart fell a little at the thought of Damien falling prey to the same petty spell that had befallen so many others in the past. Damien and I were never as close and Keith and I, even Hunk and I had a closer relationship when we were kids. But I had shared secrets with him, and we did have a bond. Did Damien really have it in him to do something like this to me? 

But standing here with our gaze’s lock and our mouths only a hairsbreadth apart… it was an exhilarating feeling. Damien’s eyes were only half lidded now, and a slow smirk played across his face. Right when I felt like he was about to move someone clearing there throat sent us flying apart. 

Keith stood in the entryway of the ballroom, shoulders locked and his face blank. “Your mother wanted to see you Lance.” 

Straightening my shirt I felt my cheeks heat up, all the way to my ears. “Right, right. Damien, thank you for showing that dance.” Damien nodded stoically, his face completely neutral.

“Anytime, my Prince.” He smirked at me and left the room, casting an icy glance at Keith as he passed him in the doorway. 

With my cheeks still inflamed I hustled out the room, Keith striding along beside me. “Should I even ask?” His voice was like ice. 

Shrugged I tugged at my shirt, desperate for an answer. “I don’t know what that was.”

Glancing over at Keith I saw anger snapping in his violet eyes. “Looks to me like he was trying to take advantage of you.”

“I don’t think it was like that…” My voice trailed away and Keith looked over at me, his protective nature easily bleeding through. 

“I just don’t think he had your best intentions in mind. He’s never shown any interest in you before, so why now? He’s been acting strange ever seen he got here. Almost like he was trying to use you.” Keith bristled, his ears standing on end. Looking back over at me a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. “Sorry. This probably isn’t any of my business.” 

Even though I was embarrassed I managed to smile at Keith’s concern. “I’m a big boy now Keith, I think I can take care of myself.” Keith nodded and didn’t say anymore. He dropped me off at a meeting room where I sat through several meetings about the planet Utoia that were attempting to mend ties with. My mind wondered throughout much of the meeting, until a thought struck me like thunder. Maybe Keith wasn’t just being protective. Maybe he was jealous! 

He had never acted like that toward Damien before, and he only got touchy like that after he saw Damien almost kiss me. The thought of Keith being jealous toward someone that was getting close to me in a physical way made my heart lurch in my chest. But if he got jealous over me, does this mean he has feelings for me? It was nearly impossible to focus on the meeting after that. 

Several days later it was time for Damien and I to say our farewells. “Well,” I said, shaking his hand, “It was so good to see you again.”

“The same for you Lance. Hopefully we won’t have to wait years till our next meeting.” His voice oozed false charm, and I caught Keith’s eye and he dramatically rolled his eyes. Turns out Keith had been right about Damien trying to take advantage of me. Throughout the rest of his stay he had been unnecessarily clingy, oozing good graces and compliments. After awhile all the plastic smiles and touches to the small of my back had gotten entertaining. Though it did sting a little to see Damien fall from grace I couldn’t really be mad, sometimes the business did that to people. 

“Have a safe journey home.” Damien boarded his transport and waved. The transport took off and soon it was a dot in the depth of space. Turning to Keith I smiled, “At least you won’t have to worry about all the false charm.” 

Keith watched the transport for a minute longer then returned to focus to me. “No one will be here to steal you away from me anymore either.” With that he turned on his heel and left the hanger, and left me standing in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that the chapter was shorter this week, the next two chapters are pretty long, and they get a bit rough for the boys. Stick with me though, it gets interesting from here on out.


	5. A Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are pushed to a breaking point and someone finally snaps

Several weeks later my mother was giving me last minute instructions. I was going down to Utoia for a diplomatic meeting, completely on my own. Multiply my anxiety by ten and you might get to my mothers level. She knew I could handle this, but sending me off by myself was a huge step for her. Of course I wouldn’t be completely alone, most of the royal party was coming, including Thace, Ulaz, and obviously Keith. 

Ever since Damien had left Keith and I had kept up a distance, I was scared to approach him out of fear of saying something completely stupid, and I could never tell what was going on in his head anymore. I knew he was nervous for this mission though, he had a lot to think about, coordinating my movements day in and day out, working with the other planets security to keep me safe. It seemed over the top to me. I was just one Altean. How much security could I require? But Keith wasn’t taking any chances. He had been talking with Shiro, getting tips from him. Working with Ulaz to make sure everything was perfect.

His dedication was actually touching, and the past weeks had offered up a lot of opportunities to watch Keith. He gets the most adorable crease in his forehead when he’s concentrating on something. It would also seem he has quite the talent for getting his way. I’ve seen him smooth talk his way around the security from the other planet, making sure everything worked more in his favor, and it was fascinating to watch. Keith never used to be like this, before he left for the academy he was hot headed, charging into situations without thinking. Seeing him with a level head was still a little of a shock. But it made me love him more. 

It had been almost a year since Keith had come home from the academy, and most of the year had been hell. The amount of times I’ve almost slipped up and said something to him, I was experiencing a lot stress and strain, and it was starting to show. My face looked almost pulled in at the edges, I had dark circles under my eyes constantly, most of the people around me just chalked it up to all the new responsibilities I was taking on. Despite all the troubles and ridiculous pining, I was excited for this mission. It was one of my first chances to make a name for Altea on this planet, and make my mother and the rest of the royal party happy. 

“Lance, are you even listening to me? Do you have everything you need?” Allura waved her hand in front of my face. 

I started, pulling myself out of my daydreams. “Yes, sorry. I’m just nervous is all. This is a pretty big deal.” 

She patted my cheeks, eyes growing misty. “You’ve been raised for this Lance. You will make a great king in a few years.” I smiled, tears coming to my eyes as well. 

“I’ll do my best.” She gave me one more hug and then pushed me out the room. I made my way to the hanger where the transport ship was waiting. When I walked aboard I caught a softer moment between Thace and Ulaz. Ulaz was pressing his forehead to Thace’s and Thace has his on the back of the other Galra’s neck. It wasn’t often that these two displayed romantic tendencies in public, but I had known them since I was born, they were ridiculously in love with each other. 

I watched with a fond smile for a moment and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice behind me.

“They do this before every mission. Nothing will go wrong, but they want to make sure the other knows that they care.” Keith stood next to me with his arms folded behind his back. I glanced up at him, raising a brow. He looked down at me and smirked. “My dads are gross.” 

I looked away and snorted, looked back at him and then burst into laughter. He laughed along with me, “We better get to our seats.” He said once he calmed down a bit.

Nodding I sat down, Keith settling in next to me. He strapped in noticed me struggling with the straps on my seat. I blushed and somehow managed to tangle everything even worse. “Let me help,” a soft smile. He reached across me and untangled the straps; I held my breath because I was scared of letting him feel it on his neck. I felt my face heat up about a million degrees. He strapped me in and leaned back for just a second. Making the mistake of lifting my eyes I met his, dark and brooding. Chuckling nervously I dropped my eyes and somehow managed to blush harder. I’m sure my entire face and neck were beat red by this point. “Lance…” Keith started to say something, but other voices behind us made him lean away, falling back into his own seat.

I looked straight ahead, willing my heart to settle, the blush to leave my cheeks. Gripping my hands together as the transport left I closed my eyes and tuned out the rest of the world. I keep slipping up, Keith isn’t stupid. He would figure out sooner or later how I felt and he would either be thoroughly disgusted, or ask to change positions. 

“Lance?” A voice ripped me back to the transport ship. Thace was looking at me, concern sharpening his features. 

“Yes, sorry. Flying always scares me a little.” Thace has known me since I was born; he knows flying has never once scared me. But I was extremely frazzled; any other excuses I could have used fled my mind. 

Thace’s face stayed a little wary, but he continued. “When we land on the planet Keith will escort you to where you will be staying the next few days, you don’t have an official appearance until tonight. It’s a simple banquet; you’ve done thousands of those in the past. Easy breezy. Tomorrow morning they decided to throw a parade in your honor, you’ll be at the head of the parade.” Thace kept talking but it was hard to focus. Keith’s long leg had stretched out neck to mine, our knees almost touching. Electricity snapped through every part of my body, and I was irritated with myself, I’m a Prince. I’ve been raised to handle my emotions and not let them get in the way more important matters. 

The transport landed after about a 15-minute flight, and even though there weren’t windows in this part of the ship, we could hear the roar of a crowd. Ulaz and Keith exchanged a look, determination sharpening their features. Sometimes it’s hard to forget Keith is adopted, he portrays so many traits from each of his fathers. He tended to be more like Ulaz, straightforward and always down to business. In different, more intimate moments he acts more like Thace, emotion shining through his eyes. But now he had a job, protect me and make sure nothing shady was going on during my week visit to this planet. 

Keith stood and made his way to the front of the transport to exchange a few parting words with the pilot, then returned to my side, waiting for me to make my exit. The royal party left first, the Ulaz and the rest of the security force. “Ready?” Keith asked, gesturing towards the door. 

“I suppose.” I walked toward the door and felt a gentle pressure on the small of my back. Keith stood just behind me, his hand ready to guide me if anything happened. 

He met my eyes, “You can do this.” Swallowing I nodded solemnly and stepped into the bright sunlight. Roars of a crowd greeted my ears, and it only took a second to discern it as excited and welcoming cheering. Smiling I waved, making my way down the stairs to where Ulaz was waiting. Keith’s hand never left the small of my back, a welcoming touch in this new environment. 

Ulaz ushered me down a narrow walkway and into a carriage of some sort, the windows covered. Keith quickly stepped up behind me, exchanging some short words with Ulaz. Then he closed the door and we were off. 

Letting out the breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding I drug a hand through my hair, feeling some tension leave my body. “You did it,” Keith said, resting his elbows on his knees.

I cut him off, “All I did was walk from one place to another. It’s nothing impressive.” 

Raising a brow he said, “Lance. You need to give yourself a little more credit.” He leaned across the small distance between our seats and detangled my hand from my hair. “You messed up your headpiece again,” he titled it back into place, “You did that all the time when we were kids, I thought you would have grown out of that by now.” He grinned easily at me, not leaning back into his seat. 

Swatting his hand away I couldn’t fight the grin that slipped across my face. “You used to hide it and steal it from me all the time. Or wear it around and parade around the castle.” 

Chuckling Keith brushed some hair out of his eyes. “You never stopped me,” His voice surprisingly tender. We locked eyes, his smile fading. I attempted to drag some words up, but I was trapped in his gaze. 

The carriage hit a groove in the road, sending me flying forward. I managed not to crash completely into Keith by grabbing onto his forearms. Our faces were mere itches apart and I couldn’t move. Keith didn’t seem fazed; in fact he slowly smirked, sending my stomach rolling. He moved his head even closer and my heart nearly catapulted of out my throat. I realized I was gripping his forearms a little too tightly, so I ripped my hands away. I was still off balance and Keith steadied me, one hand on my shoulder, the other gently on my stomach as he pushed me back into my seat. “Best to be more careful next time,” the smirk never left his mouth, his eyes never left mine. 

His hands left my body as he sat back more comfortably in seat, lifting the curtain to take a causal look outside the carriage. I hitched in a stuttering breath, gripping my hands together. I couldn’t get my heart to calm down before the carriage rolled to a stop. Keith stepped out to coordinate some things, leaving me alone for a few seconds. I put both hands on my stomach where he had touched it; it felt like the nerve endings there were on fire. Hearing the door click open I lowered my hands. Keith stuck his head in, “Everything is ready to go. Just follow me.” Following him out the carriage we made our way into an ornate building, up a massive staircase and into a large suite. I held back snort and glanced back at Keith.

“I didn’t even know you could decorate and entire suite in the same color.” Keith chuckled as we moved deeper into the room. The whole suite was the same hideous mustard yellow color, everything was so bright it was almost blinding. 

“This is going to a long week,” Keith said, opening a door, “This is where I’m staying and everything is green.” I walked up behind him and burst into laughter. 

“My mother would be horrified.” 

“My father’s are staying in the suite down the hall, I bet it’s much the same thing.” He threw a smile over his shoulder, his dimple making a rare appearance. My own smile faded and I walked over to a chair and settled into it, supporting my head with a few fingers and closing my eyes. 

The few hours before the banquet dragged on, all I could do was fight my own emotions. By the time I got to the banquet it was difficult to put on a happy face, make conversation. But I didn’t want to disappoint my mother so I forced my feelings down and eventually was able to handle the night with grace, like a prince should. It was late when Keith and I made our way back to our rooms, I felt about ready to drop. I didn’t say anything when I got back to the room, just stripped off my jacket and made it obvious through my body language that I wasn’t up for conversation and Keith went into his own room without a word.

Once I was finally in bed I draped a hand over my eyes and felt some frustrated tears leak out. I thought I would be able to handle this, but being around Keith was getting more difficult by the day. Sending him away to a new position would be cruel of me; I couldn’t send him away from his fathers. He worked so hard at the academy to get the position he did. I wouldn’t deny him the job and recognition he deserves. The tears started to roll faster and curled into a fetal position, holding back the sobs. Being this miserable wasn’t something I was used to and I hated how it was affecting me. I wish my mother were here so I could ask her for advice, but opening about this to anyone wouldn’t help me. In a few years I would probably marry another Altean girl from a nice family, or maybe a princess from another planet. My mother got lucky when she and my father married, Alfor let her choose love, but I had Altea to think of. I pushed a fist against my mouth and tried to take a deep breath, but hitched into a sob. 

It took too long for me to calm down, but by then I was completely exhausted and I dropped off into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning my eyes were still a little bloodshot and I blamed it on my late night. The royal party had me dressed in a completely ridiculous and over the top costume for the parade. Exhaustion already pulled at all my systems, but I had three meetings to attend after the parade. 

I walked over to a full-length mirror on the wall of the suite, wearily taking in my reflection. My pure white hair had grown a little unruly in the past months, falling into my eyes and grazing my collar. It didn’t look bad though. Maybe it was time for some longer hair. My blue Altean markings glowed bright as ever, and soon it would be time for the tattoos across my chest and shoulders. Most princes opted out of getting the traditional tattoos, but my father got them when he married my mother, it would be a small way of connecting myself to him. 

Annoyingly my headpiece was askew; I jammed it into place and threw a cape over my shoulders. I left my suite and made my way down the grand staircase and to the carriage where Keith was waiting. His hair was braided into a crown around his head and he looked stunning. I felt irritation grinding at my nerves but I offered him a smile as I climbed into the carriage.

Keith climbed in behind me and we remained silent for most of the ride. I had my head leaned up against the side of the carriage, head jostling around a bit. 

“Lance,” cracking open my eyes I looked over at Keith, “Are you ok?” He sounded concerned. 

I closed my eyes, “It was just a long night. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be ready to smile and wave.” 

Keith didn’t say anything for a long moment, I made the mistake of opening my eyes and glancing at him, and worry practically oozed from his features. “It’s just a parade Keith. I can handle it.”

“I’m not worried about your ability to smile and wave, I’m worried about you.”

“Keith, I’m fine. I just couldn’t sleep much last night. I can take care of myself.” I turned away so I didn’t have to see the hurt in his eyes. The rest of the ride went on in silence until we finally reached the start of the parade route. I stepped out the carriage and pretended to be excited about the elaborate float that I would be riding on. I made my way up to the throne (they put an actual throne on the float) and sat down heavily, Keith took his place behind me. 

A random official yelled up at me, “Ready to depart Prince Lance?”

I forced a smile, “Of course.” The next hour I spent smiling until my face felt cracked, and waved until my arm was about ready to fall off. Thace and Ulaz were waiting at the end of the route. 

“Well you survived your first solo parade. I’ll give you a gold meal.” Ulaz said sarcastically, bringing a reluctant grin to my face. He thought the whole parade and all the celebrations were ridiculous. He wanted to get off the planet get home, solve the issues here and leave. Thace smacked his husband’s head with a grin. 

“Let the boy enjoy parades. He’s going to be stuck in meetings for the rest of the week.” Ulaz slipped an arm around Thace’s waist and pulled him close. 

“You think you are ready for all these meetings?” I grimaced and laughed.

“No, but it will be interesting.” I felt Keith walk up behind me. 

I saw Ulaz’s face change when he looked at his son. “Keith, what’s wrong? I recognize that look on your face.”

I glanced behind me and saw Keith’s face creased with concern. “There’s just something off about this place.” His eyebrows creased together. “It’s just a feeling I have.”

Ulaz and Thace shared a look. “Are you sure you just aren’t being paranoid son?” Thace asked, but I could see it in his eyes that he wouldn’t take Keith’s words lightly. 

“I might be. I just can’t shake this feeling.” Keith turned hard eyes back towards the crowds in the distance. 

“Well let’s get Lance to the first meeting then. He’ll be safer there.” Ulaz stated, back to business mode again. 

With that I was off to my first meeting, and the rest of the week limped along at a snails pace. I made deals, settled contracts, made friends. The royal party was pleased with me, but I just wanted to go home. I spoke with my mother and she decided to throw a ball the day after I got home, to honor the peace treaty I had made with this planet. I asked to let me get my tattoos before the party, and she agreed. She cried a little when I told her I wanted to do it in honor of my father, and now I was just that much more anxious to get home. 

I concluded my final meeting and finally made my way back to the hideous mustard colored suite. Keith had been back for about an hour. I sent him home; he was drooping after constant strain of keeping watch. I still hadn’t apologized for snapping at him the day of the parade, our relationship had been frosty.  
I opened the door to the suite and went to turn on the lights but I was slammed into the wall and a hand covered my mouth. My heart rate instantly tripled and my eyes widened. It took a second for my eyes to adjust but I realized it was Keith. His voice came low in my ear, “There’s something wrong, stay quiet.” He dropped his hand from my mouth and I inhaled sharply. 

“Keith,” I kept my voice low, “What’s wrong?” 

He met my eyes, “I don’t know, I’ve had a weird feeling about this place since we’ve been here. I’m going to check everything out, stay here.” His body moved away from mine and I stayed against the wall and listened to him move around the room, checking everything. Galra see a lot better in the dark than Altean’s, I could hardly see in here, but Keith could see almost as well as he can in the daylight. I heard a door open as he moved into his suite and after a few minutes he came back. “I feel kind of stupid now,” he said in a normal tone when he came back into my room, “But I couldn’t find anything.” 

He flicked on the lights and I squinted and blinked rapidly, trying to let my eyes adjust. “It’s not a problem.” 

Keith stared at me as I moved throughout the room, getting ready for bed. “Lance, are you ok?” 

I glanced sharply at him, a week of exhaustion beating in-between my eyes. “Keith, I’ve had a long week. I’ve been terrified of messing something up all week so I’ve been a little stressed. But I’m fine.” I actually bit my tongue so I would stop snapping at him. I felt so guilty but there was anger bubbling up in my stomach from all the frustration and pain of the last year. 

“Lance, I want to help you,” He walked up to me and tried to place a hand on my shoulder but I smacked it away. 

“My duties are just going to get more strenuous from here on out, Keith. You can’t always help me.” Keith backed up a few steps, closing off and he looked stricken.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean Keith?” I suddenly couldn’t hold back the floodgates anymore. “You told me when you first came home that we could still be friends, but things would change. What do you want to change? What are you to me?” My hands were starting to shake. The look in Keith’s eyes was killing me, but I couldn’t stop. I had been denying these feelings for too long. 

Keith stayed quiet for a second. “I’m your friend Lance. I always have been. I’m in charge of your safety now, and nothing is going to stop me from keeping you safe.” 

“Maybe you can’t intermix the two.” My voice sounded cold and unfeeling to my own ears.

“What do you mean?” Keith’s eyes grew to a more intense and deep violet. 

“You can be my friend, or just my bodyguard. Your feelings are getting in the way of doing your job.” My thoughts back to when Damien had been at the castle, he had drudged up a lot of insecurities for Keith, and here I was directly insulting them. I felt my shoulders sag and tears filled my eyes. 

Keith’s eyebrows drew together, and a fleeting look of pain passed over his face. “Lance you can’t possibly mean that.” His voice was full of strain and hurt. 

I turned away from him, clenching my hands together. “You’re right. It’s my feelings getting in the way.” Before I could stop them, the tears started to slide down my cheeks. I didn’t brush them away; they clung to my nose, my chin.

Keith’s voice was soft behind me, “Lance, what do you mean?”

I choked back a sob and spun to face him, “It's because I’m in love with you!” I yelled miserably, then instantly regretted it. I backed away until I ran into a wall, gripping my arms. Keith’s face held nothing but disbelief. 

“You don’t mean that.” 

I laughed bitterly and felt more tears cascade out of my eyes. “It’s the one thing I’m always sure of.” Keith shook his head and gripped the back of a chair. He opened his mouth but I cut him off. “Just go.” He didn’t move, “Please,” my voice a desperate and broken plea. His face fell and he left the room, closing the door to his room. 

My knees wobbled dangerously and I fell into bed, hiding my face in the mountain of pillows so Keith wouldn’t hear me cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that just happened. I've been waiting for this chapter for awhile and trust me, hurting Lance hurt me. It's going to be an interesting ride from here on out.


	6. A Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance attempts to return to normal life, but that won't be as easy as he thinks.

The next morning my eyes were almost swollen shut; it took a lot of hot water before I could pry them open fully. I packed my things and left the hideous room where I ruined my life and sat in the godforsaken carriage for the last time. Keith joined me eventually but I felt completely numb. I stared out the window of the carriage, not taking in any of the scenery. If Thace and Ulaz noticed anything off about either one of us they didn’t say anything. The ride back home was hideously long, but it was as if my mom sensed I was in emotional distress because she was waiting in the hanger. 

I walked off the transport and saw my mother and fought off tears. “Hey mom,” I said thickly and she enveloped me in her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight for a moment longer. 

“Oh my boy, I am so proud of everything you’ve accomplished this past week.” She held my face in her hands and smiled brightly. 

After about an hour of attending to things in the castle I found myself back in my room, sitting lifelessly in front of a window. I didn’t hear my mother walk in until she ruffled my hair. “I could tell something was wrong when you first got home.” She sat next to me on the window seat. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Slowly I moved her eyes over hers. “Mom,” I didn’t even get the word out before I was crying again. 

“Oh love, none of the deals went wrong, everyone left happy, what happened to make you this miserable?” Her eyes grew misty.

I turned back to the window. “I’m in love with Keith.” I whispered miserably. Tears poured out of my eyes, distorting my vision. My mother laid a gentle hand along the back of my neck, pulling me into her arms. Sobs wracked my body and I stained the arm of her dress with the tears. 

“Does he know?” I nodded miserably into her dress. 

“I got mad at him last night and it just came out.” My mother rubbed my back until my sobs finally quieted down. She pushed me back far enough that she could see my face. 

“I think it’s about time I told you about Shiro and I.” I felt my eyes widen and she grinned a little ruefully. “I was going to wait until you were crowned King to tell you, but…” She shrugged and looked out the window. 

“When I first met Shiro I couldn’t stand him, he was a different form of alien none of us were used to, he had a robot arm, and he took his job much too seriously for the first couple of years.” A smile spread across her face. “But as the years went on we became close, I considered him a friend. Then I met your father.” Her eyes grew distant. “I loved him immensely. We were together for a few years before we were married. Then we had you.” She looked at me and touched my face. “You were our greatest joy. But then I lost him.” Tears slipped out of her eyes.

“Mom you don’t have to…” I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She shook her head and continued. 

“Shiro was my rock. He got me through some tough nights and we had some ugly fights. But he was there for me when no one else was.” She patted my hand and looked back out the window. “It didn’t come as a surprise when about ten years ago Shiro told me he had been in love with me for years.” 

My heart suddenly ached, for mother, for Shiro. For the pain both of them had endured throughout the years. 

“I laughed at him at first,” My mother was saying, “But I realized he was serious. Then he left me alone for a few days, to sort out my feelings. It didn’t take me long to come to the realization that I loved him too.” 

She stayed quiet so I asked, “What did you do about it?” 

“We’ve been carrying on in secret for some time now, I feel so guilty, I want to give him so much more, I want everyone to know, but I finally got him to agree to marry me once you are crowned.” 

“You asked Shiro to marry you?” I asked, a little bewildered. My mother chuckled. 

“I did. He was just about as surprised as you. But Lance dear,” She took my hands and gripped them in her own, “I am so sorry that you are in this much pain.” 

Tears poured out of my eyes, almost on command it seemed. “I don’t know what to do momma.” She hugged me again, rocking us back and forth. 

“I wish I could help you, but you and Keith need to decide on this together. I am always here, no matter what. Shiro would be willing to talk as well.” 

“Is it ok if I’m alone for awhile?” I felt guilty asking it.

My mother pushed away from me and wiped my tears away. “Of course. Come and find me if you need me.” 

“Thank you…” She walked out of my room, casting one last sad smile over her shoulder. Sitting alone in my room I cried again, disgusted that I could cry this much. When I was finally done I fell into bed, staring at the ceiling. My eyes grew heavy and I fell into a restless sleep. 

Crying and sleeping seem to be the only thing I’m good at now days, because I didn’t wake up until the next morning. I had party planning and my tattoos to look forward to today at least. Better to keep my mind busy. 

Dragging myself out of bed I stood in the shower for twenty minutes and discovered I was ravenous. I met Hunk in the cafeteria and gave him a detailed report of my week out of the castle. He become bored when he realized none of the meetings included mechanics in any way. “I mean are you surprised really?” I chuckled a little ruefully, “This was all about trade and politics.” 

“No wonder you look exhausted, you must have had a boring week.” Hunk started to gather his things to get back to work. 

I looked down at my hands, “Yeah, really boring.” Most of my morning was spent finalizing plans for the party tomorrow night. It should be fun, my mother tread carefully around me but was there as a support. 

In the late afternoon I met my mother in a small room in a castle, getting ready for my tattoos. Altean technology allowed us to apply the tattoos with light beams, and it allowed the tattoo to itself heal in a few hours. 

“Are you sure you are up to this right now love?” She took my hand and I nodded and grinned. 

“I’m doing it for dad.” My mom smiled gently. Coran walked into the room, bubbling over with excitement. He hadn’t tattooed anyone in a long time and he couldn’t wait to tattoo the future King. 

He clapped a hand on my back, “Ready my boy?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Coran set up the machine and changed some of the settings. 

“Alright, here goes.” He pushed a button and several light beams shot out, almost impaling my chest. It tingled but didn’t hurt. I laughed, throwing a smile at my mom. About 15 minutes later, the whole process was done. “Go ahead and take a look.” Coran urged me out of the chair and I walked over to the mirror on the opposite side of the room. 

“Oh wow,” my voice trailed away. I finally carried the families’ insignia. A lightly glowing blue “V” stretched across my chest, and I smiled proudly, gently touching the markings. Allura came up behind me, a hand over her mouth. 

“You look so much like your father.” She spun me around and hugged me tightly. “Go get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” I put my shirt back on.

“Thank you Coran, it turned out amazing.” The older Altean grinned as I left the room. I was just about to my room when I saw Keith in the hallway. He looked up and saw me and hesitated before he approached me. I tensed up and held one arm tightly, feeling my nails grip into my skin. 

Keith stopped about five feet away from me, words working in his mouth. “Lance, I haven’t been able to, stop thinking about what you said the other day.” He ran a hand over the back of his neck. “I don’t know what to say really.” 

“You don’t need to say anything.” I started to walk past him in the hall. As I passed by him Keith grabbed my hand and stopping me in my tracks. “Keith, I can’t do this right now.” 

“Lance, look at me, please.” Slowly I tore my eyes off the floor and looked into his. They were a sea of emotions. “I don’t know how to fix this.” His voice cracked dangerously. 

“There’s nothing to fix. Just let it go.” 

“How can I let this go? How can you?” His eyes pleaded with me, still displaying a torrent of emotions that I couldn’t understand. I pulled my hand from his. Hesitating I tried to think of anything to say, but words failed me. Without answering I started to walk away. “Lance, please…” My stomach knotted at the pain in his voice. I shook my head and finally made it to my room. I slipped inside and locked the door then slid down the cool paneling until I could rest my arms and head on my knees. 

The next morning I woke up and my tattoo was fully healed, and it just slightly glowed. A fleeting smile crossed my face, but disappeared when I thought of the day ahead. Rubbing at my eyes I got dressed and went to go find my mother. Most of the day was spent rushing around making last minute preparations for the party. 

Luckily for me Keith was with Ulaz preparing for security and transportation for the royals of the other planet. 

The late afternoon brought transport after transport, and soon the ballroom was full and the dull roar of conversation could be heard throughout most of the castle. My mother and I made our grand entrance and the party officially started. I introduced her to the diplomats and other officials I had spent the week working with, and soon my mother was lost in a sea of people. Shiro faithfully by her side through it all. My heart swelled with happiness for them, I had thought for years that something had been going on with them, and I was happy to finally have those thoughts confirmed. I scanned the room and located Thace and Ulaz sitting at a small table in a quiet corner, heads close. 

Hunk and Pidge were sitting at another table closer to the chaos of the ballroom floor, talking in animated voices about their next project. Pidge was going to take a ship back to Earth soon and spend about a month with her family. She might try to convince her older brother Matt to come visit the Castle of Lions, and even though he wouldn’t say it, Shiro was beside himself at the possibility of seeing his old friend again. 

My eyes finally found Keith, solemnly standing by myself along a wall. He looked completely emotionless as he stood there, his eyes scanning the room. The slight tension in his shoulders set me on edge. The entire time we were on the other planet he sensed something wrong, but he could never put his finger on what it was. But Keith’s instincts were never wrong, but I thought being back on our home turf would help to calm him down, but that didn’t seem to be the case. 

He glanced over at me but I was already moving away, deeper into the crowd. The party carried on for about another hour until everyone was ushered to the ballroom floor. I made my way to the stage, prepared to give another speech. Keith stayed along the wall, vigilant eyes snapping, his hands came out from behind his back and he took a few steps forward. He met my eyes instantly; I titled my head and raised my eyebrows. He shrugged to show me he didn’t know what was setting him off. I moved my eyes away and back to the stage and made my way to the front of it. 

“Good evening everyone,” some murmured responses. “I’m so glad to welcome the diplomats from the planet Utoia. After a successful week we are glad to welcome their people as proud traders with Altea.” I kept a watch on Keith, he was starting to skirt around the edge of the crowd, and he seemed to be watching one person in particular. “This being my first solo diplomatic mission I am proud of the outcome and I hope to keep making Altea proud in the future.” A group of diplomats from Utoia came forward from the wings of the stage with some boxes. I glanced at Ulaz and Thace; I didn’t think this was supposed to be part of the evening. 

Ulaz said something to Thace and started to push his way through the crowd, making his way towards me. My stomach knotted and the hairs on the back of my neck stood, and I looked to Shiro in the front row. I didn’t have to say anything; he met my eyes and something clicked in his eyes. He grabbed my mother’s hand and pulled her behind him, much to her confusion. 

She cast a look at Shiro, and then back up to me, her eyes widened suddenly, realization dawning across her features. Some Utoian stepped forward from the crowd, pulling something from his jacket. 

“Lance!” I heard a desperate cry and saw Keith trying to push his way towards me.

The Utoian pushed a button on the device he pulled out of his jacket and the boxes that had been placed on the stage, in simple terms, erupted. Before the blast sent me flying I saw Shiro push my mother out the way, then throw himself over the top of her, heard people scream and Keith desperately fighting his way towards me. 

I hit a wall and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I've had a crazy week so it's a shorter chapter. When I pictured Lance's tattoo I kept in mind the Voltron "V" on the paladins armor from the show. But this one glows. I know I ended this week on another cliffhanger, but that seems to be a talent of mine. See you next week!


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an attempt on Lance's life, Keith is forced to rethink his priorities.

Waves of pain washed over me before I opened my eyes and I groaned. Cracking my eye open I realized I was back in my room, lying on my bed. I started to sit up, testing some of my joints. I was shirtless, and some bruises rippled across my stomach. My left shoulder felt swollen and awkward, it must have been the one that hit the wall. My left wrist was also in a brace. I guess it was broken. 

“Oh my god Lance, you’re awake.” I moved my eyes over to the side of my bed, where Keith sat heavily in a chair. He launched himself out of the chair and helped me to sit up fully, and sat down on the edge of the bed. “How do you feel?” His voice sharp with concern. 

“I’m sore. But I’m ok for the most part.” I met his eyes a sudden dread filling my heart. “Is my mom ok? Is Shiro ok? Did anyone else get hurt?” I started to get out of bed but Keith softly pushed my chest, keeping me pined to the bed. 

“Allura and Shiro are fine, they just have a couple scraps and bruises. There are some people with pretty major injuries, but we haven’t lost anyone yet. The Utoian’s are gone, Ulaz arrested a couple of the major players, but we are in a completely different system. You’re safe now.” Keith met my eyes and did his best to reassure me. 

I closed my eyes and ran a hand across my face and felt something along my forehead. I pulled the hand away and asked, “What’s all wrong with me?”

Keith’s eyes filled with sympathy as he took me in. “You have a broken wrist and some horrible bruises,” He touched my forehead lightly, “You have five stiches in your forehead, it’s gunna leave a scar.” I grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away from my forehead and Keith remembered himself, pulling the hand away looking stricken. “I’m sorry.” 

We sat in silence for some time, me trying to think of something to say. “So what happened? I don’t remember much.”

Keith took a deep breath and plugged into the story. “I felt like something was off the entire time we were on the other planet, and the party made it worse. But I couldn’t pinpoint one thing that was setting me off; it was more like a bad energy. You’ve been out for about 12 hours. From what we’ve been able to pull from witnesses there were explosives in the boxes. In reality they were pretty weak, but they wanted to send a message. From what I could gather the whole week was a farce. Utoia and Altea didn’t get along in the past, and Utoia wasn’t as ready to forgive and forget as we thought.” Keith finished, lowering his eyes. 

I looked at the top of his head, “So everything I did over the week was for nothing?”

Keith raised his head sharply. “Lance. You did everything you were supposed to. None of us saw this coming. You can’t blame yourself.” 

I met his eyes. “I just feel like I should have sensed something was off. I could have prevented this.” I looked away, fighting back tears of frustration. 

Keith huffed in frustration, then turned my face to his, keeping his hand on my face, “I was the one who knew something was wrong and I didn’t do anything about it. I’m at fault here not you.” 

“I just feel so guilty.” I fought the urge to lean my cheek deeper into his had. 

“You could have been killed.” Keith said in a low voice, his eyes darkening. He stood and paced back and forth. “I was supposed to be by your side on that stage but I was being stubborn and foolish and I wasn’t there when you needed me.” 

“Keith, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He glanced at me and chuckled darkly. 

“I am supposed to keep you safe, and you were sent flying ten feet across a room because I failed to prevent those bombs from going off. I would say I failed.” 

I glared, sending a ripple of pain through my forehead. “Keith,” my voice firm, “Come here.” He returned to the bed and sat next to me. “Not everything is going to go the way it’s supposed to. But I’m fine. Sounds like everyone else is going to be ok for the most part. I’m not blaming you.” 

Keith watched me carefully, gauging my emotions. “Lance, I just…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “With everything that’s been going on between us, I’ve been letting it get in the way.”

I swallowed thickly. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry. I was just frustrated.” I looked down at my hands folded on my lap. 

“No, I’m glad you said it.” I looked up, eyes widening and heart starting to beat dangerously fast. 

“What do you mean?” My voice came out sounding strained. 

“We’ve known each other for long,” Keith looked down at my hands, “You were my first friend, we might have fought and acted like idiots when we were kids but, you were there for me when no one else was.” He looked back into my eyes. “But when we started to get older my feelings towards you started to get a little more confusing, but I ignored it. Then I went off to the academy for a year, and those feelings weren’t at the front of my mind anymore.” 

He brushed his hair off his face to better see my eyes. “But then I came home after being away from my family, and you for a year. All those feelings came back. I didn’t know how to deal with them so I pushed them down and refused to think about them.” 

He blinked rapidly and I was shocked to realize he was fighting back tears. “And then you said you loved me,” His voice sounded strained, “And nothing made sense. I was more confused than ever.” 

“Keith, you don’t have to…” I tried to cut him off. 

“Lance I wasn’t finished.” He sounded a little more determined. “I wasn’t doing my job properly because I was trying to sort out my feelings, and then you were hurt. After the bombs went off it was complete chaos. People were screaming and there was smoke everywhere and we didn’t know how far the blast sent you flying. Then when we finally found you I couldn’t pick up a heartbeat and I had never been so terrified in my life. I couldn’t lose you, and that’s when I realized I care for you as more than just a friend.” 

I sucked in a quick breath and tears started to roll out of his eyes. “Keith…” My voice broke. 

Keith took my both my hands in his, “Lance, I love you. I do. I should have realized it a long time ago but…” His voice finally broke and he stopped talking, shrugging helplessly at me. 

“Are you sure all the stress from the last couple hours isn’t getting to you?” I asked, laughing a little weakly through my tears. 

Keith smiled through his tears and brushed some of mine away. “It’s the one thing I’m sure of.” This was the one time it felt good to have my words used against me. We sat there grinning stupidly at each other for a second, unsure of how to go forward. Keith’s face went serious, and he reached out to touch my face gently. I lamented and pressed my cheek into his hand, closing my eyes. “Lance…” His voice was low, almost inviting. I opened my eyes and we stared each other down for a long moment. 

I hesitated when Keith put his hand on the back of my neck. “I’m scared.” I whispered it so quietly I’m surprised he heard me. 

“Just trust me.” He pushed our foreheads together and I nodded, our noses thumping together. I held my breath; it felt like my heart was going to leap out of my throat. Then Keith bridged the small distance between us and lightly pressed his lips to mine. 

It was a short and light kiss, almost like we were kids experimenting with something we shouldn’t be. “It’s ok?” He asked. 

“It’s ok.” 

He pressed his lips back to mine, a little more intense, a little more demanding. His arm went around my waist and he pulled me closer. I finally got my immobile hands to move and I clenched one hand in his thick hair, the other wrapped firmly around his neck. 

Our lips opened and I might have been a little greedy in deepening the kiss. Keith’s tongue started to explore my mouth, and I started to do the same. His other arm encircled my waist, somehow managing to bring our chest’s closer. If I had been thinking properly I would have been embarrassed that I was shirtless, but the only thing that mattered in this moment was Keith. 

We pulled away, a little breathless. Keith pushed away so he could look into my eyes. He ran a thumb across my bottom lip, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. “What?” I asked, chuckling a little. 

“This doesn’t feel quite real.” He kissed my forehead softly along the stiches. “You’re also stunning. I can finally say that out loud.” I laughed, a little shocked. 

“I’m stunning?” I snorted and kept laughing. 

“Why are you laughing?” Keith watched me with a smile on his face. His caressed the blue markings under my eyes. “I wouldn’t lie to you.” He kissed me again, cutting off the laughter. He titled his head, bringing our mouths closer together. 

Loosely hooking my arms around his neck as his tongue dipped further into my mouth, and I made a small noise in the back my throat before I could stop myself.   
I pulled away, looking deep into his eyes. I felt like I was floating, a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and even though he was sitting here, staring at me with complete adoration, I was terrified I would wake up from a dream. “I just…” I tried to find the words. “I love your hair.” It blurted from my mouth before I could stop it. Keith laughed, and I blushed furiously, eyes stuck on his chest. 

“I love your hair too,” Keith said amongst the laughter. I shoved his shoulder, making him sway dangerously, and with my combined weight he fell backwards onto my bed, bringing me with him. Our eyes widened a little, Keith covered the awkward moment by pulling my chin down for a kiss. When we pulled away he traced the blue markings across my chest. “When did you get this?” 

“Just yesterday,” I dared to brush some hair off his face, “Altean tattoos heal extremely fast.” 

Keith nodded, running his hands across my chest. He met my eyes, “You look amazing.” It was as if a candle was starting to slowly burn inside him, his eyes lit up and a small, but fond smile spread across his face. I couldn’t find the words to respond so Keith found the actions for me. 

He was careful not to hurt my bruises as he flipped our positions so my back was pressed into the mattress. I held his face in both my hands. “Keith…” I swallowed thickly, “I love you, I do, I really do…” I stopped before I made a fool of myself. I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him for all I was worth. My hands encircled his neck, dragging him down closer to me. His hands were on either side of my head, keeping me pinned in. 

Wetly he pulled away, slowing dragging his lips across my neck. I wasn’t aware of it happening but my neck and back started to arch, bringing us closer together. My hands moved and clenched into his hair, his lips touching on nerve endings I never even knew I had. 

His lips found my collarbone and I gasped before I could stop myself. “Keith…” I said a little breathlessly. I felt him smirk into my neck, he pulled back to look at me, his eyes softening. My heart lurched dangerously in my chest but I couldn’t help but to smile back. Touching his cheek gently he melted into my hand, eyes fluttering shut. 

Timidly I moved my lips to his neck, kissing just behind his ear. His neck dipped, our foreheads bumped together. Gaining a little more confidence I kissed my way down his neck. He still had his uniform on, cutting me off from most of his skin. But the sensitive part of his neck, just between his collarbones was exposed. Ever so softly I kissed that area and before I could react Keith dragged my mouth back to his, not even stopping to let me catch my breath. 

Keith titled his head, working one hand into my hair. I winced slightly when his other hand moved along my injured shoulder. He pulled away and sat back just a little.

“I’m sorry…” I could tell from his tone that he was apologizing for so much more, I knew Keith; he would feel guilty for months to come. 

“Don’t be.” We stared at each other for a minute, trying to find our baring’s again. Keith moved off me and helped me to sit back up in bed, his fingers lingering on my tattoo for a long moment. 

“Lance…” He leaned back towards me, “You really are beautiful…” His voice trailed off into silence. Our lips were no more than a heartbeat apart. I was just about to close the distance between us when a knock on my door sent us flying apart. Keith let out an irritated sigh. “I’ll get it.” He planted a lingering kiss on my forehead before he went to the door. 

As soon as the door was open my mother came flying in like a whirlwind, hair disheveled and dark circles under her eyes. “Lance, my boy…” She wrapped me in her arms as gently as possible, tears falling onto my exposed skin. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulder. 

“Mom, I’m ok. Just a little banged up.” She pulled back and wiped her eyes. I can’t remember the last time that I’ve seen my mother this unkempt. She didn’t have a shred of makeup on her face, and her dress was wrinkled. She did have a few tiny scrapes on her face, but for the most part I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. 

“When did you wake up?”

“About 20 minutes ago I think.” I forced myself not to cast a knowing smirk at Keith. I heard a little more commotion by the door and glanced over to see Thace and Ulaz walk in. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living Lance.” Ulaz said a little sarcastically, earning a push from his husband. 

“The kids been through hell, give him a break.” Thace said, though he did smile. Shiro followed them in as well. He had a shirtless tunic on, his flesh and blood arm wrapped in gauze. It was rare that Shiro ever walked around the castle with his robot arm so exposed, but I could see the worry creasing at his eyes. He only had eyes for my mother at the moment. 

“How are you feeling Lance?” Shiro asked, walking up to Allura and placing a hand on the small of her back. She cast him a grateful glance. They both looked exhausted. Knowing my mother she probably refused sleep until she knew I was ok. 

“No worse for wear.” I replied quietly. Keith stood at the foot of my bed, a soft but worried look on his face. “Did you sleep at all?” I turned my attention back to my mother. She shook her head, gripping one of her hands in my own. 

Raising my eyes to Shiro he confirmed this with a short nod. “Mom, I’m fine. You need to sleep.” 

“Lance, dear, I’m ok.” I gave her a look and raised a brow. She smiled at this, placing a hand on my cheek. “I just couldn’t sleep without knowing you were ok.” Her eyes grew misty again. 

I placed my hand over hers and smiled as gently as I knew how. “I’m awake now. I’m a little sore but I promise everything is going to be fine. I’m worried about you now. You need rest.” She shagged at my words, her exhaustion finally catching up with her. 

Another quick look to Shiro and he helped her stand. “Lance is right, I’ll take you back to your room.” His hand never left the small of her back. 

“Only for a few hours…” She was saying as Shiro slowly led her from my room. Thace watched them go, then walked over to the side of my bed and sat in the chair where Keith had kept his vigil over me. 

“I know you just woke up but,” Thace dragged a hand across his chin, thinking intently, “We arrested some suspects and it would be a great help if you could help us identify some of them. Ulaz never got a solid look at the person who actually triggered the bombs.” 

“Dad, he just woke up.” Keith spoke up from the foot of my bed, his voice sharp with concern. 

“Keith we know that, but the sooner we can get this settled the more he can rest.” Ulaz countered, placing on a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

Keith was about to angrily reply but I cut him off by painfully getting out of bed. “Thace is right Keith. I just want to put this behind me as quickly as possible.” Keith’s eyes delved into mine, but after a moment or two he relented and moved to help me stand. 

Thace stood and joined Ulaz near the door. “Get dressed and we’ll meet you down at the prison hold.” Ulaz said, taking his husband’s hand as they left the room. Keith pulled me carefully into a standing position, making sure I was able to stand on my own. I smiled shyly at him, then moved over to my wardrobe.

Keith came up behind me, gingerly wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on the back of my neck. “I’m sorry, you’ll just have to get used to me being even more protective now.” His words wisped across my skin. I fought down a shiver and grabbed one of his hands and brought it to my mouth, kissing it ever so softly. 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way…” Keith raised his head to look at me, angling around so he had better access to my mouth. His kiss wasn’t as demanding as the ones we shared earlier, but it felt just as good. Leaning back into his chest the kiss deepened and he moved his body around so he was standing in front of me, clutching my face in his hands. 

Just as soon as the kiss started he pulled away, pressing our foreheads together. “We shouldn’t keep my dads waiting.” I nodded, forcing myself to find a loose tunic shirt that would hopefully be easy to get on and off. Keith took the shirt out of my hands and helped me to get it on, careful not to disturb my injured shoulder. 

We looked at each other for a long moment, a small smile on each of our faces. “Are you sure you are ready to do this?” His voice low and laced with the slightest bit of doubt and fear. 

“Better to get it over with now, right?” I moved towards the door and took a deep breath before walking into the hallway. We had to pass the ballroom on the way to the prison hold and I had yet to see what physical damage the bombs did. 

Stopping the grand doorway to the ballroom I had to do a double take. The room still carried the faintest bit of smoke, but the stage was nearly gone, charred marks left on the walls and floor. Almost everything had been removed from the room; the glass chandeliers had all but shattered. Workers moved around the space, picking up glass and trying to clean away the black marks. Swallowing thickly I felt Keith put on a hand on my back to guide me away. 

“Everything will look better in a couple days.” He said it quietly, casting me a glance. 

“I still feel like I could have prevented this somehow.” Keith shook his head but didn’t say anything. Sighing I continued on until we reached the prison hold. Ulaz stood by the door sternly; Thace held a clipboard and looked completely intent on whatever he was reading. 

“Lance,” Ulaz greeted us, Keith’s hand slipped off my back and returned to his side, “It’s good to see you up and moving around. This shouldn’t take long. If you can identify who triggered the bombs you’ll be free to go and get some more rest.” I nodded and walked into a long room. There was a large window that ran the length of the room. At least I would be separated from the prisoners. Thace walked up behind my and ruffled my hair. I smiled, short and a little strained. 

“Don’t worry. You’re completely safe now.” Thace reassured me when he got a good look at my face. 

“Bring them in.” Ulaz’s voice was grave, completely no nonsense. I took a deep breath and watched as six Utoian’s filed slowly into the other half of the room. 

Taking a good look at their faces I tried to drudge up some memories before the blast. 

Finally something clicked in my brain when I got to the fifth Utoian in the line up. He looked smug, meeting my gaze, a slow sneer appearing on his face. I felt goose bumps flare up across my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. “That’s him,” I said a little weakly. Ulaz glared at the Utoian, made a slight movement with his hand and guards appeared to take him away. 

“You know,” The Utoian’s voice slithered out towards us, “If I had waited just a little bit longer. If I had been more patient, you wouldn’t be standing in front of me right now.” He eyes drilled into mine. His eyes were small and beady and intensely black, “I’m not the only one who’s going to try anything. The Prince of Altea doesn’t deserve to have the universe handed to him on a silver platter.” The guards tried to haul him back to his cell but he resisted. “You,” His eyes never left mine, and evil sneer planted firmly on his face, “You don’t deserve to live.” The guards finally managed to drag him away, the door finally slamming shut behind them. 

The room remained silent for a minute, my heart beating horribly fast. “Keith,” I heard a soft voice behind me, “Take him back to his room. Now. Don’t let him leave until we wrap this up.” 

“Lance…” Keith walked in front of me and waved a hand in front of my eyes. I blinked rapidly but couldn’t seem to focus on anything. Keith’s eyes darted to someone behind me, the worry eating away at him. “Let’s go.” He grabbed my hand and hauled me from the room and didn’t stop until we got back to my room. 

“Lance,” Keith’s, voice thick with concern. “Lance, look at me please.” 

I blinked again and finally drug my eyes up to his. “Sorry I…” My voice sounded odd to my own ears. My brain felt a little sluggish. “I think I need to lay back down.” Keith watched me carefully and then quite literally scooped me into his arms and set me down gently on my bed. He tried to move away from me but I clung to one his hands, I hadn’t realized I was shaking until now. “Don’t go.” A soft, pleading whisper. 

Keith’s eyes changed again, softening and growing a little misty. He climbed into the bed beside me, allowing me to bury my face in his chest. “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” His arms went protectively around me, “I had no idea…” His voice trailed away. I started to shake a little harder as he buried his face in my hair. 

“It’s just,” my voice came out a little higher than usual, “I’ve never seen so much hate in one person’s eyes before.” I squeezed my eyes shut attempting to fight back tears. “It was terrifying.” 

One of Keith’s hands started to rub my back in large circles, soothing me a little. “I knew Utoia and Altea had a difficult past, but I never knew those feelings were still so close to the surface.” I didn’t say anything, just focused on trying to relax so my heart wouldn’t beat right out of my rib cage. 

Eventually, once it felt like I had myself back under control, I pushed away to look at Keith. Concern and exhaustion laced through his features. Placing a gentle hand on his cheek I pushed some excess hair out of his eyes. “You need to sleep.”

“I need to stay with you.” 

“Keith I’ll be fine. I just want to shower and go back to bed. Frankly, you look awful.” Keith grinned a little ruefully at that. But he didn’t move. “Keith, come on. Go get some sleep. For me.” His reaction to my words was immediate; he shagged a little and smiled.

“You are going to use that against me all the time, aren’t you?” He took me by the back of my neck. 

“Yes. But only because you are so stubb-“ He cut me off by pulling my lips to his. The kiss was quick and light. 

He turned serious eyes to mine. “I’m never going to let anyone hurt you.” 

“I know, but you need to sleep.” Keith sighed heavily then slowly got off my bed. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

“No need to rush.” Keith stroked my cheek and gave me another light kiss before walking out of the room, casting one more glance back at me before disappearing out the door to his own room down the hall. 

When my door clicked shut I sat in silence for a moment, bringing a hand to my lips. Before I could stop myself I grinned, then started to giggle like an idiot. A wave of bliss crashed into me and I wasn’t sure how to process it. 

Keith loves me. He actually, really loves me. 

I buried my face in my hands, smiling so much it felt like my cheeks would crack. “He loves me.” I said it aloud, just to get the feel of the words on my lips. I shook my head at myself, forcing my legs into action. 

Hopping out of bed I walked into my bathroom and started the shower. I avoided looking in the mirror until I struggled out of my tunic. Starting at my stomach I slowly moved my eyes up to my face. Most of the more severe bruises were on my back, but my left shoulder was nearly black. Finally I met my eyes in the mirror, shocked at what I saw. 

Dark circles laced my under eyes, making my eyes look sunk into my head. I was dangerously pale, most of that I credited to the confrontation with the Utoian. The stiches in my forehead made my skin look ready and angry. Tearing my eyes away I slipped out the rest of my clothes and let the hot water cascade down my body.   
Some of the tension left my neck and shoulder’s, holding my face under the steaming water was pure bliss. Eventually the water started to cool, my sign that I had been in the shower too long. Stepping out and drying myself off I shrugged back into the tunic and walked back into my room just as my mother popped her head inside. 

“Mom. You’re supposed to be sleeping.” But I motioned her to come in. 

“I did sleep. Besides, I needed some alone time with my boy. I finally convinced Shiro to sleep, he passed out on a couch in my room.” We walked over to my bed where I pulled my knees to my chest. My mother grabbed a pillow and held it to her stomach. 

“Mom?”

“Yes love?”

“What happened between Altea and Utoia?” I kept my gaze locked on the mattress. I heard her sigh. 

“Everything happened before my father’s reign. His grandfather’s reign actually. Utoia and Altea had always gotten along, at one point Utoia had a bigger presence in the galaxy than Altea. From what I could understand from stories passed down my father’s grandfather was supposed to marry the Princess of Utoia. At the time Utoia saw potential in Altea. We were growing strongly as a planet and Utoia thought joining together would be a way to create a stronghold throughout the galaxy.” She paused for a moment. 

“What happened to make them hate us so much?” My voice quiet. 

“My father told me that something went wrong in the marriage pact. His grandfather was a young and arrogant Prince, he thought only of himself. He didn’t want to be forced into an arranged marriage. Somehow he managed to twist the deal to better suit himself. He was able to get out of marrying the Princess, but still walked away with all the benefits.” 

“So Utoia still had to trade and work with Altea even though there wasn’t a marriage?”

“Exactly. Apparently the Princess’s was heart broken. She never did get married so the throne had to be passed down to her brother. The brother ran the planet into the ground. It’s taken them years to try and rebuild what they had.” 

“So they still in a way blame the Prince.” I felt my mother staring at me. 

“Lance, what happened?”

“Nothing happened.” I raised my eyes to hers and she left out a frustrated huff. 

“I’m your mother, you can’t fool me.” I sighed and recounted the story in the prison hold. By the time I was done she was boiling.

“Ulaz is taking care of it, I’m just glad it’s over.” We sat in comfortable silence for a moment, my mother finally calmed down. 

“There’s something else about you, I just can’t put my finger on it.” She said, looking me up and down. 

“It might be the stiches,” I said a little sarcastically, earning a snort of a laugh. 

“It’s not that. You seem a little more relaxed.” I met my mother’s eyes and she gasped suddenly. “Did something happen with Keith?”

I tried to keep my face neutral but a grin slipped across my face. My mother’s eyes widen and she threw a pillow at me. “Tell me!”

I took a deep breath, “He says he loves me.” I looked at a distant spot on the wall across the room. “And he kissed me…” I stopped, feeling a little timid. 

“That’s just wonderful dear, although…” She waited until I looked at her. “You two need to be careful. You know Shiro and I are in the same position. Nothing could happen between you two if it wasn’t behind closed doors.” She paused.

“Running this kingdom, it could tear your relationship apart.” 

“I know. But for right now I’ve decided not to worry about it.” My eyes flitted back to the mattress. I felt my mothers hand on my knee and I glanced up at her, a blush creeping to my cheeks. 

“If you ever need anything, advice, a shoulder to cry on, I’m always here.” Her voice was soft but powerful, and I felt tears in my eyes. 

“Thanks, Mom. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She smiled and got off the bed. 

She walked to the door and turned back to look at me, “I’m going to try and rest for a few more hours. Shiro will be worried sick if he wakes up and can’t find me.” With one last smile she disappeared out the door. 

Exhaustion was starting to pull at my body, and I shagged into the mattress, dragging the blankets up with me. Closing my eyes I couldn’t stop the grin that spread across my face. 

It would be hell trying to figure out where Keith and I would go from here, but at the moment I couldn’t be bothered. One thought kept all the worry and doubt away. Because no matter what happens, Keith says he loves me. 

He loves me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it happened! I've been waiting so long to post this chapter! Our boys are happy, for now. This chapter was a bit longer than the others, mostly because I couldn't find a decent point to cut off. See you guys next week!


	8. Good Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of boys in love.  
> (Brief note: the story picks up from when Keith left Lance so they could both get some sleep)

I woke up a few hours later, rubbing my fists over my eyes before sitting up. “Hey,” came a soft voice from across the room. Keith sat on one of my couches; he had probably been keeping an eye on me for the past couple of hours. 

Getting out of bed I joined him on the couch, he immediately pulled me into his arms. “How long did you sleep?” I raised my eyes to his. 

“Couple of hours. It’s late evening now. Most of the castle finally turned in. I don’t expect much activity from anyone until later tomorrow afternoon.” I buried my face in his chest. He had changed out of his armor and into a loose, sleeveless tunic and pants that cut off at his knees. I hadn’t seen him dressed this causally since before he left for the academy. 

“Have you seen my mother and Shiro?”

“I saw Shiro earlier. He finally got your mother to stay in bed. He spent most of the afternoon working out prisoner transport details with my dads. My dads and Shiro are back in their respective apartments. Everyone’s exhausted.” 

“How long have you been here?”

“About an hour.” He kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arms tighter around me. We didn’t say anything for awhile, just listened to each other breathe. I was still a little unsure of where to start, or how to go forward with this. 

What my mother had said was right, we couldn’t go proclaiming to the castle that we were in love, and being the only heir to the Altean throne, I was expected to get married; possibly to an Altean female from a noble family, or better yet, another Princess from a foreign planet. 

Anxiety started to creep slowly up the back of my throat. Keith loves me, but that doesn’t really stand a chance in the face of Altean traditions. Royals don’t marry their bodyguards, at least, not while they serve their term on the throne. How long you serve on the throne depends entirely on when you have kids. Altean Princes or Princess’s take the throne at 21. My mother was 22 when she had me. She’s been serving for a little over 20 years, longer than most of her predecessors. 

I take the throne next year. I’ll be forced to marry someone at that point, if not sooner. Panic latched at my heart. I could have a year, or even less with Keith. Sitting up suddenly I raked my hands through my hair, hunching in on myself. 

“Lance?” Keith’s voice sounded confused, “Lance, what’s wrong?” His hand found a spot to rest on the small of my back. 

“It’s just… I mean,” I sighed and sat up to face him, “There’s no future I can promise you.” 

Something flashed through his eyes. “I know that.” 

A little shocked I asked, “Then how can we do this? I’m crowned next year. The royal party is going to force me to marry someone.” My voice rose and cracked at the emotion I was feeling, “They’ll take me away from you.” 

Keith’s brows furrowed together as he looked at me, then he pulled our foreheads together, both his hands on my cheeks. “Lance, nothing in our futures is ever a sure thing. Right now, lets just focus on what we have. I can’t think of the future right now. I don’t want to think of a future without you.” He pulled back just enough that he could look into my eyes. 

“I know it’s stupid, but it’s the only way I can make it to tomorrow.” My eyes welled up again and I grabbed one of his wrists, closing my eyes and pushing my face deeper into his hands. His lips met mine, a little timid at first, but then with more purpose and drive. My hands left his wrists and came to rest on his chest. Keith used one arm to drag me onto his lap, my legs straddling his hips.

One of his arms slid smoothly around my hips, the other started to tease the edge of my shirt. Titling my head to deepen the kiss I wound my fingers into his hair, keeping his head prisoner. His hand slid into my shirt, teasing its way up my back. 

He grazed the sensitive spot at the base of my spine; I couldn’t really stop the shudder that ran through my body. Pulling away Keith smirked up at me, then gracefully pulled my shirt off over my head, his quickly joining mine, forgotten on the floor. 

His lips found mine again, but I pulled away and started to kiss a trial down his neck. When I hit his collarbones his back arched slightly, our bare chests finally meeting. “Lance…” I leaned back to meet his eyes. 

“Keith?” I asked, quirking an eyebrow. Keith grabbed my chin, smiling begrudgingly. He moved his mouth toward my ear.

“Don’t tease me,” He whispered slyly. He kissed behind my ear, then worked his way down my neck like I had done to him. But he didn’t stop at my collarbones. Ever so slowly he made his way down my stomach, my hands knotted tighter in his hair. 

When he got to a hipbone I shuddered again, but grabbed his face and pushed our lips together. “Keith I just,” I started once I gave myself the chance, “maybe we can…” I blushed all the way to my ears. 

“What is it Lance?”

“Can we, maybe… take things slow?” Squeezing my eyes shut I felt my face heat up even more. 

“Lance, open your eyes.” I did what I was told. “Look at me. I would never put you in a position that you didn’t want to be in, don’t be embarrassed.” His smile was slow and gentle. 

“I feel like I’m holding back… like I’m scared or something.” 

Keith’s eye went soft as he gazed up at me. “We don’t need to do anything until you are ready.” Smiling I traced the lines under his eyes, one hand moving up and down the length of his arm. 

“When did this happen?” I asked, staring at his chest and arms. I hadn’t seen him shirtless since we were kids, and he had grown into himself, quite well I might add.

He shrugged, tracing my tattoo. “The academy had a work regiment. When I missed home a little too much or got bored I would go through it on my own.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me,” I laughed and Keith watched, laughter starting to creep around his edges as well. 

“You must have been doing some stuff of your own too,” Keith ran his hand along my biceps, then back to my chest, “But at least I’ll always be taller.” He smirked. 

“I knew you were going to hold that against me!” Keith snorted and tried to hide his laughter, but doubled over himself. Watching the top of his head I couldn’t help but grin. “I love your laugh…” My voice trailed off and Keith looked back up at me, eyes dark and intense. 

“And I yours.” We kissed again, titling our heads, mine angling down and his reaching up. I felt his arms go up around my neck, one hand threading into the hair at the nape of my neck. 

I’m not sure how long we kissed until Keith slowly pulled back, his thumb on my chin. “You should probably rest a little more.” Before I could respond Keith scooped me off his lap and into arms and deposited me into bed. 

“I’m sure I’m fine.”

“I know, but I’m paranoid and worried.” He started to make his way to the door. 

“Keith, wait!” He turned back to me, one eyebrow slightly raised. “Will you stay?” 

“I don’t know if I should…” I kept my pleading eyes fixed on his, and he finally relented. 

He climbed into bed next to me, “How am I ever supposed to tell you no?” But he was smiling. We positioned ourselves so my head was cradled in the crook of his arm, his stomach pressed up against my back. One arm looped over my stomach and I interwove my fingers in his hand. Everything felt so natural and normal. It felt like I was coming home. 

Keith’s nose pressed into my hair, I felt his grin before he started talking. “If anyone finds us like this there will be hell to pay.” 

“Lets worry about that if it happens.” I nestled deeper into his arms. 

Keith’s breath fanned out across the top of my head and my thoughts grew groggy. “I love you…” came Keith’s soft voice. 

I was already half asleep but I managed a soft, “I love you too.” 

A couple weeks later I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, pencil shoved behind my ear as I poured over more trade documents. The castle limped its way back to normal, but I didn’t feel completely ok until all the Utoian’s were completely gone. The Utoian that set off the bombs was now in prison on some far, far off asteroid. Ulaz and Keith personally escorted him there, and if Ulaz hadn’t been there I’m sure the Utoian would have suffered under Keith’s hands. Altea had completely cut ties with Utoia, much to my mother’s relief. 

Despite what my mother and Thace and Ulaz keep telling me, I still feel like a failure. My first solo mission as the Prince and it ended with an attempt on my life. I hadn’t gone down to any other planets yet; everyone in the royal party was paranoid about something else happening. All of my negations took place from the castle.

“If you keep crinkling your forehead like that you’ll have wrinkles by the time you turn 23.” Keith was lounging on my bed, several books draped across his legs so I wouldn’t lose my place. One hand was playing with my hair; it was starting to ruffle at my collar. My mother kept trying to convince me to cut it, but Keith likes to play with my hair, so I’m leaving it be for now. 

I glanced down at him, sparing a quick grin. “I don’t want to mess this up.” I retrieved the pencil from behind my ear and marked up several points in a contract.  
Some of it sounded a little off, I would bring it up to the royal party during our meeting tomorrow. 

“You look stressed. It’s stressing me out.” Keith tugged at a lock of my hair and leaned over to place a light kiss on the top of my thigh. 

“I’m not stressed really, just irritated. This contract is full of holes and loopholes. I wanted to be done with it last week.” Shoving the pencil behind my ear again I flipped through several pages before reaching for a book I left on Keith’s legs. I did lean over and plant a quick kiss on his lips before I went back to the documents. Keith’s hand drifted back to my hair, slowly moving through it. 

The past couple of weeks with Keith have been nothing less than magical. It sounds stupid but the entire universe suddenly felt brighter, like everything made more sense when the two of us were together. Of course everything we did was in secret, we trade back and forth between rooms, and so far no one has come close to catching us. Well expect for Hunk. A couple weeks back Keith and I had been wondering through some of the more remote parts of the castle, trying to find some ancient documents for my mother. 

We rounded a corner and found ourselves in an out of the way isle of old books and scrolls. “What exactly were we looking for again?” Keith asked, lifting up a pile of old scrolls, dust cascading down on his head. Keith coughed and attempted to shake out his hair, then started to sneeze. 

Laughing I ran my fingers through his hair, brushing away the dust. “You have the most obnoxious sneeze I’ve ever heard.” Keith glared at me, but sneezed before he could respond. I grinned evilly and moved down along the row of books. “My mom said something about an old Altean book with fancy blue scrollwork on the front.” Picking up several books I noticed they all had blue scrollwork. “So in retrospect I have no clue what we should be looking for.” 

Keith chuckled and rounded another corner, bringing us to a dead end. “I had no idea that there were so many books outside of the library.” He caught his hair in his hand, pulling it away from his eyes. He looked up slowly, his neck curving and arching. 

“My mom only likes to keep the most important works in the library. Most of these haven’t been used for centuries.” I blew the dust away from a cover of a book, tracing the Altean “V” that also graced my chest. Keith came up behind me and placed a light kiss on the crook of neck where my shoulder starts. “Hmm… Keith we shouldn’t.” He ignored me and kissed the sensitive spot just behind my ear. 

“There’s no one down here but us…” He spun me around and pulled me into his arms. The book fell forgotten to the floor as my hands intertwined in his hair. The kiss deepened and I hitched my legs up around Keith’s hips as he backed us into a shelf. 

We soon started to get a little reckless, his mouth leaving a wet trail down my neck, my hands teasing at the shirt he wore. We both jumped out of our skins when we heard Hunk calling for us. “Keith? Lance? The queen said you were down here somewhere!” His voice was alarmingly close. I dropped my legs and Keith let me stand on my own. He did risk one last, very hot kiss before pulling away completely, straightening out my clothes. 

Grinning a little wickedly I called out, “We’re back here Hunk!” A moment later the Balmeran came barreling around the corner, bursting over with a story about Pidge that he just had to tell us. We left the dusty bookshelves behind and followed Hunk to the upper levels of the castle, carrying our secret with us. In meetings and over social functions Keith was nothing but professional. His training came in handy, he gave nothing away, I couldn’t say the same for myself, but I would catch my mother giving me a knowing grin every once in a while and I had to remind myself that no one knew about Keith and I. 

But when the two of us were alone… well that was a different story entirely. 

“Lance.”

“Hmmm?”

“Lance.”

“HMMM?”

I heard a sigh. “Babe, look at me.” A light blush crept up my cheeks. I looked down at him.

“Babe isn’t fair,” Keith laughed up at me, “it distracts me.” Keith sat up moving the books off his legs then wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his forehead into the top of my spine. 

“I know. That’s why I say it. You’ve been working too hard. You need to take a break.” Sighing I gave into his hands put the contract down on the mattress and angled around to see him better. Keith chinned his mouth to mine, holding my chin captive. “Besides, tomorrow is a big day.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Pidge so excited.” I said quietly, leaning my forehead lightly against Keith’s. “She hasn’t seen Matt in almost two years.” Pidge had been gushing to anyone who would listen to her; her brother was finally coming up to space to see her. The Castle of Lions had been slowly orbiting the edge of Earth’s solar system; we were meeting Matt’s ship near Pluto. 

Keith inched his mouth toward mine, then captured it in a light kiss. “I don’t want you to over do it.” He looked into my eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. “Promise?”

I sighed and placed a hand on his cheek. “Promise.” Keith’s lips met mine again, his arms going around my hips and dragging me closer to him. Titling our heads we drew ever closer, fitting like we were made for only each other. 

After a minute Keith leaned back, brushing his hair off the back of his neck. “It’s getting late. I should let you sleep.”

“You know you can always just sleep here.” Keith was still nervous about spending the night in my room and vice versa. The first night he slept over after we first got together he was fine, but we had a really close call with my mother, which involved Keith hiding under my bed. Ever since that incident he’d been a little paranoid. He sighed and ran his hands up and down my arms. “It’s not like you aren’t welcome…” my voice trailed away as he met my eyes. Smiling I placed a gentle kiss in the center of his forehead, then the top of his nose, his chin, until he started to laugh. 

“I know that Lance, but its not me I’m worried about. If anyone finds me in here with the future King…” 

Scowling I waited until he looked into my eyes. “This is my choice Keith. You are my choice Keith.”

He touched my chin lightly with his hand. “You’re my choice too, but my job is to keep you safe.” Keith sensed my confusion and looked away, gently pulling away from me. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He spoke softly into my ear. 

“Keith.” His violet eyes met mine. “I love you.” I grinned until he finally smiled and planted a kiss on my lips. 

“I love you too. Now get some rest. I’ll be back in the morning with Ulaz to discuss security.” Watching his retreating back I sighed and gathered my books and notes and deposited them on the floor next to my bed. 

This was the first time my mother was allowing any outsiders in the castle since the bombs went off. It was setting everyone on edge, even though Pidge insisted Matt and the other humans would never do us any harm. I stretched my arms over my head then rolled onto my side, finally feeling drowsy. With the commotion of the next few days it would be hard for Keith and I to sneak away, but as it where we seemed to be finding dark, hardly traveled corners in the castle. Grinning stupidly, I fell asleep dreaming of Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a little bit shorter this week, but Lance and Keith are just so happy it makes me happy. 
> 
> Also I just wanted to say a big thank you for all the support this fic has received, it really means the world to me. See you all next week!


	9. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge finally reunites with her older brother Matt, bringing new friends to the castle

I woke up early the next morning so I would be ready for the meeting with Ulaz and Keith. My mother and Shiro had been briefed the night before; the first guests would be arriving to the Castle in a few hours. I believed Pidge when she said no harm would come to me, but a part of me was still paranoid. I hadn’t talked about it much, but I was still shaken from the bomb incident. Nightmares had been plaguing me for the past couple weeks; Keith witnessed a particular nasty one when he stayed over a couple days ago. He had shaken me awake and pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair and whispering reassurances in my ear. 

I lied when I told him what the nightmares were about. I told him that the bombs had gone off, but I couldn’t do anything to save anybody. But the reality was worse. The nightmare always started the same, I would be desperately pushing my way through a crowd, screaming Keith’s name. The suddenly the crowd would part like the red sea and the Utoian who had set off the bombs would be standing in the center of the crowd, a knife held at Keith’s throat. In the nightmare I would fall on my knees, begging the Utoian to let Keith go, to take me, I would be sobbing, Keith would always remain horribly still and calm. The Utoian would laugh and laugh, and my pleading and begging never worked. Right before the Utoian would drag the knife along Keith’s throat Keith’s eye would meet mine and he’d whisper, “You couldn’t save me.” 

I would wake up in a cold sweat, heart stuttering out of my chest. One night I woke up hyperventilating and it took an hour before I was fully calm again. 

Snapping myself out of my daze and ran a hand through my hair, then grabbed my headpiece and plopped it onto my head. Since the actual party wasn’t until tomorrow night I opted out for a more causal appearance. Heavy capes and jewelry really only made their debut during balls.

With one last look in the mirror I left my room and headed for the throne room in lookout for Keith and Ulaz. I heard rapid footsteps behind me and glanced around to see Pidge flying down the hallway. “Prince Lance!” She cried, skidding to a halt beside me. 

“Pidge I told you month’s ago to call me Lance.” 

“Right, right,” Pidge stopped to take a deep breath, “Lance!”

“Pidge!” I exclaimed, teasing her high-pitched tone. She smacked me on the shoulder. 

“My brother’s transport arrives in an hour.” 

“You must be delighted,” I cast my eyes over to her, expecting to see joy radiating from her face. But instead her face clouded over, worry oozing from her eyes. 

“I am but… I haven’t seen Matt in almost two years. What if we don’t get along anymore?” Her voice was soft with despair. I stopped walking and turned to face the young human girl. 

“Pidge, you and Matt are family. You’re blood. You may have spent the last two years in space, but I know Matt will be proud of you. From the sounds of it you’ve made hug steps for the human race. Any big brother would be proud.” Pidge started to slowly brighten, then smiled up into my eyes. 

“I guess you’re right. I just hope he agrees to travel with the castle for a couple months. That would mean everything to me.” Pidge hugged me quickly then continued her helter skelter run down the corridor. Chuckling softly to myself I pushed open the door throne room and moved quietly through the space. Eyeing my mothers throne made me a little nervous. 

Nine months. I had nine months to learn everything I needed to learn before I took the throne. My hand danced along the ornate carvings of the throne, my heart rate beginning to speed up. 

But I wouldn’t just gain the throne; I would lose Keith as well. There was a ticking clock on our relationship and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Once I took the throne the royal party will have me marry someone, maybe even before my official coronation. Keith would still be my bodyguard, forced to watch the wedding, me having kids, all from a professional distance. 

And who was I to ask him to wait for me? To deny him 21 plus years waiting on me when he could move on to someone he loved. My heart lurched dangerously in my chest. Of course I would let him go. Of course. If Keith could move on from me, find love somewhere else, then being trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life wouldn’t be that terrible of a burden. 

Watching Keith distance himself from me though, that would kill me. The thought of him kissing someone else, gazing so lovingly into someone else’s eyes, it made my chest burn. My hands started to shake. “Lance?” at the voice behind me I whirled around, desperately attempting to calm myself down. 

“Lance?” Keith asked again, rushing to my side. “What’s wrong?”

Smiling weakly I gripped one of his hands, “Just a little nervous about today is all.” Keith quirked a brow, I could tell he didn’t believe me. He dropped my hand when we heard voices in the hall outside. 

“We’ll talk about it later.” He whispered in my ear, then stepped away from me, his face melting of all emotion. He still startled me a little when he did things like that; it was almost like he could flip a switch, concerned boyfriend one minute and complete professional the next. 

“Lance! We were wondering where you were hiding out this morning.” Thace paced into the room, a disgruntled looking Ulaz behind him. Ulaz rolled his eyes, sharing a secret smile with me. Ulaz never had been a morning person; his husband was the complete opposite. They liked to tease each other about it. 

My smiled faltered when I realized I’ll never had anything like that. Pushing myself out of my own head I listened diligently while Ulaz went over the schedule for the next few days. He had stepped up security; there would be eyes on all the guests from the second they arrived. Ulaz’s face remained deadly serious throughout the entire exchange; he wasn’t going to allow something like the bomb incident to happen again. 

Thace glanced at his watch and then lightly touched his husband’s shoulder. “Matthew’s transport arrives shortly. We should all get to the hanger.” Ulaz sighed and patted Thace’s hand. 

“He’s right. Let’s get down there before Allura starts to wonder where we are.” I followed Thace and Ulaz out of the room, Keith tailing close behind. 

Falling into step with him he touched my back so lightly I wasn’t sure if I imagined it or not. “Are you alright? Really?” He spoke under his breath. 

Glancing up at him I nodded. “It’s just nerves,” I replied just as quietly, “I’ll be ok.” Keith still looked dubious but nodded and continued down the hallway. 

“Lance, there you are love.” My mother greeted me with a hug when the four of us walked into the hanger. “Look at Pidge, she looks like she’s about ready to jump out of her skin.” My mother chuckled and turned me to face the young girl. Pidge was indeed nearly jumping out of her skin. She kept hoping back and forth from one foot to the other, all while gnawing on her fingernails. Shiro walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, steadying her at once. They exchanged a few words, Shiro smiled and Pidge finally seemed to calm down. 

Matt and Shiro’s relationship remained as much of a mystery as the rest of Shiro’s past, he was shocked to learn there was a human enrolled in the academy, and even more so when he realized it was his best friend’s kid sister. Pidge and Shiro remained close, kind of hard not to when they were the only two humans traveling throughout the galaxy. And although he has never said it out loud, we all knew he was excited to see his long time friend. 

Matt’s ship slowly descended into the hanger, radio controls echoing in the large room. It finally docked, the last landing preparations being made by the technicians in the castle. Pidge tensed up as the door to the smaller ship eased open, hissing and releasing a small amount of steam. A figure started to make it’s way down the stairs, Pidge shrieked and ran forward, causing us all to jump. 

The small girl hurtled herself into the arms of a taller man in glasses who I could only assume must be Matt. The crowd waiting in the hanger broke into fond laughter as they watched the brother and sister pair. Matt released Pidge and wiped his eyes, holding Pidge at an arm’s length and taking her in. “You haven’t changed a bit Katie.” He started to laugh and engulfed her into another hug. 

“Oh I should warn you, I go by Pidge now,” She answered, her own voice thick with tears. 

“That god awful nickname I gave you when you were a baby?” Matt chuckled and patted Pidge on the back. 

Pidge shrugged and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, “It fits.” Matt laughed again and glanced up, carefully taking in the crowd that waited to greet him. He spotted Shiro and looked down at Pidge, who nodded and shoved him forward. 

“Shiro,” Matt said when he reached the other man, his face was completely serious until he said, “The scar is badass.” He snorted into a laugh and Shiro dramatically rolled his eyes.

“You haven’t changed Holt.” The two men stared at each other for a second longer before pulling each other into a hug. 

Once all the dramatics were through Pidge led Matt away to show him around the castle, Shiro in tow. My mother smiled fondly after them, a light dusting of tears gracing her eyes. She noticed me watching her and she grabbed my hand and we left the hanger. “Shiro doesn’t talk about his past much, but I know how much it means to him to finally see his old friend again.” She sighed so I squeezed her hand. “I’m going to ask him to return to Earth, even if it is just for a few weeks. He needs to see his home again.” 

“He refuses to leave your side, how are you going to convince him to go?” 

“I’d go with him.” My mother stated simply. My eyes widen a little and she giggled at my expression. “We’d wait until after you are crowned of course, we could take a much needed vacation.” 

I grinned, “Sounds like the perfect idea to me mom.” 

Later on that evening everyone gathered in the dining hall for a state dinner. The dinner before the ball tomorrow would be much more grand, but as for right now, it was just a time for everyone to relax and have a good time. Pidge was glowing; having her brother here was everything she had hoped for. No doubt Matt had seen every inch of the castle at this point, Hunk had joined in on the tour and showed the group the most remote corners. Now the group sat near the center of the table, swapping stories. Matt wanted to know all about the academy, he was currently laughing at a horror story Pidge and Hunk were telling about one of their professors. Shiro sat across the table from the group, a soft smile lighting up his normally serious face. 

I glanced over at my mother and noticed her watching Shiro, her face equally as content as his. I smiled in spite of myself, glad that my mother found happiness. I don’t remember my father since he passed just after I was born, (when I was younger I managed to pry some information out of Thace and Ulaz); apparently my mother had been completely distraught after loosing my father, closing in on herself. But raising me (and having a secret affair with Shiro) brought her back.  
The rest of the meal continued on with lots of laughter and story telling, and when everyone finally retired to their rooms my heart felt lighter than it had this morning. Seeing Pidge so happy was good for the soul, and Matt seemed to be fitting in well. Tomorrow would be a big day, security was on edge, and planning the ball had been harder than it had in the past. Ulaz had a thousand new regulations in place and outwardly the castle staff might seem annoyed, but they all knew it was for the best. No one wanted a repeat incident from a few weeks ago. 

The door to my bedroom whooshed open then softly hissed closed. I stretched my arms above my head and groaned as a few bones cracked. Parts of my body were still healing from the bomb incident. The cast on my wrist had finally come off a couple days ago. I flipped on my lights and walked over to my vanity spying a note tapped there. 

Meet me in my room later… we haven’t seen enough of each other today.  
-Keith

I grinned and removed my headpiece and shoes and changed into more comfortable clothes. Keith lived in a room just down the hall from me which made sneaking around a little bit easier. It was so late so the castle staff wouldn’t be frequenting these halls as much as they do during the day. I left my room, glancing up and down the hallway before I made my way to Keith’s. 

I opened his door and grinned when he jumped off his bed to greet me. Keith’s room was much smaller than mine, just a bed and a desk, but simpler things had always suited Keith. He didn’t bring many decorations into the room, just pictures of his dads, a couple family photos, but most recently added, a picture of Keith and I when we were around eight. We sat on a beach on a planet that I can’t remember now, cross-legged with arms thrown each other’s shoulders. We both sported gapped tooth grins, my baby teeth had been falling out and Keith’s Galra teeth had been growing in. Keith told me he found that picture buried in a closet in his room back in his dads apartment. 

I walked over to Keith’s desk and picked the photo up, lightly tracing over the outline of the two small boys. Smiling a little sadly I wished I could go back and tell eight year old me that the boy he had his arm thrown over would be the love of his life. 

Keith’s arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed the top of my head. “Who would have ever thought we would wind up here.” His thoughts almost mirroring my own. Placing the photograph back on the desk I turned so I could wrap my arms around Keith’s neck.

“I was just thinking the same thing…” My voice trailed away when Keith captured my lips with his. It was slow and sensual until Keith started to tease my teeth with his tongue, soon both our mouths opened and the kiss quickened, making our breath hitch. Keith picked me up making me yelp in protest. I was deposited onto his bed and he straddled me on all fours and recaptured my lips. One of my hands knotted into his hair and the other I shoved up his shirt, tracing the outline of his back. 

Keith’s lips left mine and made their way down my neck, nipping at my collarbones. He sat up suddenly and ditched his shirt, then looked questioningly at me. I raised my arms above my head and my shirt joined Keith’s on the floor, quickly forgotten. Keith started to kiss his way down my chest, paying close attention to the outline of my tattoo. 

His lips started to reach lower, until he reached my lower stomach. He bit at one of my hips bones and I groaned and my back arched before I could even think about it. “You like that… don’t you?” Keith teased. Breathing a little heavily I quirked a brow and before he was ready for it I flipped Keith over, pining his hands above his head. 

Keith blinked a few times and then met my eyes. “You already know what I like,” I said a little evilly, “but,” I kissed just behind his ear, “I haven’t quite,” I licked his neck, earning a small shudder, “Figured out what you like.” I kissed him then, slowing him down when he tried to speed up. 

“Lance…” Keith said breathlessly once I pulled away. 

Leaning down close to his ear I whispered, “Maybe it’s about time I find out.” Ignoring his protest I kissed his collarbones the same way he kissed mine, but I made each touch longer, drawing it out. I made my way down his chest, taking my time at his stomach. I earned a small moan, Keith’s hands straining to bet let free. When I finally got his hipbone Keith groaned out my name and arched his back. He was breathing heavily and I was secretly enjoying seeing him in such a venerable state. I let his hands go and one immediately gripped my neck and pulled me back up to his lips. 

When we finally came up for air he glared (a little playfully) at me, “Not. Fair.” 

I laughed into his disgruntled face, “You did seem to enjoy it…” He glared some more which made me laugh harder. I kissed him again, earning a smile. I pulled back and looked into his grinning eyes and my smile vanished. 

Keith also turned serious and cupped my face in his hands. “Lance?” I rolled off him and sat up in the middle of the bed, already feeling anxiety wrapping its hands around my lungs, making it harder to breathe. “Lance,” Keith pulled up my chin so he could look into my eyes. “Lance… please. I know something is wrong, it’s killing me not knowing.” 

When I raised my eyes to his I was surprised to feel tears leaking out of my eyes. “I’m going to have to let you go.” My voice cracked dangerously and Keith’s face fell.  
“But not right now…” He pulled me into arms and clung to me like his life depended on it. Sobs wracked my body for too long and embarrassed I pushed myself out Keith’s arms and tried to compose myself. “Lance, don’t push me away right now…”

“Why do we keep this up? Are we trying to prove a point?” Keith looked shocked, which made me feel worse. “I’m sorry, I just keep thinking worst case scenario… but it doesn’t matter what scenario I go with. Eventually we are going to have to end this.” Keith brushed my tears away softly and kissed my forehead. “How am I supposed to go on without you?” I whispered thickly. 

His lips brushed against my skin, “I don’t know.” He pushed back to look at me, “because I can’t imagine being without you either.”

I looked deep into his violet eyes, counting the days, the hours, the seconds we had left with each other. “God I love you…” 

Keith smiled softly at that. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys but I'm still trying to recover from Voltron season 4. Too many emotional roller-coasters for me. Let's all just pretend Keith and Lance are as in love in the show as they are in this fic (we can only dream). Things will start to pick up and get a little more serious in the next coming weeks though. Until then!


	10. A Darkness Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chill runs through the castle as Lance is forced to meet a princess that is much different than everyone expected.

The next morning the castle was buzzing with activity. Ulaz watched everything with careful eyes, making the castle staff a little more than paranoid. Nevertheless people remained excited. My mother was particularly cheery because she was just informed that the king of some planet Altea had been friends with back in her fathers day had decided to attend the ball. He was bringing his daughter, who happened to be my age. Thace had winked at me when he heard that little tidbit of information. It only made me blush and my mother look worried. Allura was still the only person that knew about Keith and I; we were too terrified to tell either Thace or Ulaz. 

Thace might humor us for a while, but in the end he would do what’s best for Altea, even if that meant marrying me off to a complete stranger. 

Ulaz though, Ulaz would probably transfer Keith somewhere halfway across the galaxy. 

I saw Keith headed down a hallway, hands folded behind his back listening intently to something Shiro was saying. He met my gaze and offered me a slow and warm smile. I smiled back a little hesitantly and watched the pair disappear around a corner. 

After my little outburst last night Keith and I ended up lying on Keith’s bed, talking about anything and nothing. He cradled my head on his chest and protectively wrapped his arms around me as he regaled us both with stories from our childhood. Keith could sense my moods better than anyone and he could tell I was in need of comfort so he let me sleep in his room. 

When I woke up Keith was already gone, with just a note on his pillow telling me he had gone to work early to get ready for tonight. 

“Mom!” I called out when I was Allura walking down a corridor. 

“Lance, dear. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She smiled brightly and waited until I had caught up with her to continue on. “Do you think you are ready for tonight?” It was a loaded question and I mulled over several possible replies before I answered. 

“Do you mean am I ready to meet a princess that Thace is now determined to marry me off to, avoid possible dangers like bombs going off in my face, and worst of all,” I shuddered dramatically, “all the small talk!” My mother laughed and swatted at my arm. 

“Yes my darling son, but you do seem rather prepared.” She pulled me into the empty throne room. “But about this princess…” She settled herself on the floor in front of the throne, gathering her skirts around her. “Thace is going to push for this. Once the royal party gets wind of his idea,” she shrugged, “Well. You know what they’ll do.”

Sitting down next to my mother on the floor I tried to find the proper words. “I have to do what’s best for Altea. That’s the bottom line. It always has been.” I sucked in a shuddering breath, “I just didn’t think it would be this hard.” 

Allura took my hand and held it tightly in both of hers. “Oh Lance, I desperately wish there was something, anything I could do, but you know how the royal is. And with you being the only heir to the throne.” She sighed and looked up at throne behind us. “I wish this hadn’t been looming over your head your entire life.”

Looking up at the throne I replied quietly, “No, I’m proud to do this. I was born to do one thing. To lead Altea. I’ve only ever wanted to make you proud. I’ll do whatever the royal party wants me to do.”

“Even if that means giving up Keith?” 

Inhaling sharply I fought back tears. “We both knew it was going to have to happen. We’ve talked about it.”

“Will you send him away?” 

“Would it be selfish of me not to?”

Allura looked at me sadly. “It’s what you decide love.” 

Huffing I stood up. “Well, we have enough to worry about for the rest of the day. I’m going to go meet with Thace.” I walked quickly toward the door. 

“Lance?” My mother called. I turned to look at her, “Just, don’t shut me out. Don’t shut Keith out. We are the two people who love you the most in this universe. Just keep that in mind.” 

It felt like my heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. Allura stood and smiled gently at me and next thing I knew I was flying across the room and into her arms.

She hugged me back tightly. “You are so strong, don’t you ever forget that.” 

I pulled back, laughing a little shakily, “I’ll do my best.” 

She patted my cheeks, “Go find Thace. Go, go.” With one last look over my shoulder I grinned and left the room. 

The castle looked magnificent. Everything was shining and the ballroom shone a little brighter. All the scorch marks were gone; they had even moved the stage to entirely new position in the room, “Better sight lines this way.” Ulaz had explained to my mother and I. 

Matt was the guest of honor tonight, the rest of the Holt family was still back on Earth, but Matt had been able to talk to them briefly in the control room earlier that morning. Matt told Shiro he felt a little uncomfortable being the center of attention, but Pidge was bouncing off the walls. She kept teasing her older brother about it, much to his dismay. 

There was another table set up close to the table of honor, for the visiting king and his daughter. I eyed it a little suspiciously, looking at the place tags. The king’s name was Quasar and the princess was named Healy. Apparently they hail from a planet similar to Altea, even the people living on the planet are decedents of ancient Altea. Butterflies teased at my stomach at the prospect of meeting the princess. My mother hadn’t been wrong. By the end of the week I’m sure they’ll be arranging the wedding. 

I thought of Keith and my heart surged. A commotion sounded by the door, looking up I noticed Keith walking into the ballroom with Thace, laughter shaking his muscular frame, dimples gracing his face. Thace added a comment that made Keith laugh harder, his eyes scrunching up. He was back in his Blade of Marmora suit, long hair pulled off his neck in a bun. 

He looked so simply stunning, so graceful. 

It was as if a wave suddenly crashed into me and I had to grip a chair for support. I had been waiting my entire life for Keith; I was made for him. Our souls intertwined like no one else’s. Keith was the love of my life and he always would be. Nothing could ever change my mind. 

Determination swept through my veins as I watched Keith laugh. Keith and I could stay together for the rest of our lives. I would be king soon; there would be no one to stop me from changing the rules. My purpose was to bring Altea into a new era, change was inevitable. Who’s to say a king couldn’t marry his bodyguard? I looked down at my hands gripping the chair. I felt light, I felt at peace. “Lance?” Keith had stopped in front of me, his violet eyes spilling over with love and concern for me. “Everything ok?” 

“Everything is perfect.” 

Keith was going to marry me that much I was sure of. And absolutely no one was going to stop me. 

“Once again I would like to thank Matt Holt for traveling to the Castle of Lions, further cementing Altea’s relationship with Earth. We’d like to acknowledge Pidge Holt and Shiro as well; you three have taken large steps for your planet in the past years. If you would join me in another round of applause.” My mother started to clap and soon the ballroom was filled with the dull roar of clapping and the occasional shout. “With that, let the evening begin!” The crowd cheered for a minute or two longer and then slowly drifted off to find entertainment. 

“That was excellent mother.” I quipped as she stepped down from the stage. 

“Thank you my dear. Thace wanted to see us. Quasar and Healy just arrived.” Allura grinned. “I haven’t seen Quasar since your father and I were married. I don’t remember much about him, other than he always seemed tense.” 

“Sounds great for me then.” I snorted and she swatted my arm. 

“Try and be polite. We’ll make it as painless as possible.” Allura gave me a once over, “Lance, did you really have to go with the black tonight?” 

Looking down at my outfit I shrugged. “I hadn’t worn this in ages. Seemed like a proper time.” The black shirt I was wearing was made of light enough fabric that you could just make out my tattoo glowing underneath. The cape I wore was also mostly black. Keith had walked into my room earlier in the day and told me I looked a little like a rouge space pirate. Then he had kissed me, saying I could only ever wear black for him. 

The black contrasted with my pure white hair and set off my skin, making it look darker. It also made it seem like my Altean markings glowed a little brighter.

“Well it makes you look like a rouge.” Allura huffed. I burst out laughing then.

“Keith said the same thing.” My mother side eyed me gauging my mood for a second.

“You seem like you are in a better mood.” 

I gestured at the crowd. “Everything is going swimmingly. Of course I’m in a better mood.” She opened her mouth to say more but didn’t get the chance. 

“There you are! Quasar is eager to meet you!” Thace said, grabbing my mother’s arm and towing her away. Keeping my wits about me I followed them through the ballroom. We stopped by two aliens who did in fact look extremely similar to Altean’s. Their ears were even longer and pointer, and no markings graced their faces. They also looked… hard. Maybe determined was a better word. I was picking up a weird vibe nevertheless. 

“Queen Allura, you’ve definitely gotten taller.” The male of the pair boomed. His voice was extremely deep, vibrating through my bones. 

“Please, Quasar, it’s Allura. It’s so good to see you again.” She shook hands with the king. I moved my eyes over the girl. Her hair was long and black, her ears protruding from beneath the mass of curls. She had grey eyes, seemingly devoid of all emotion, but she watched the room intently. Her gaze flicked back and forth from her surroundings to the people milling around the room. The gaze was deadly and calculating, she missed nothing. Her eyes were about to meet mine but I quickly looked away, nerves flying up the back of my throat. Even though I wasn’t looking at her I could feel her cool steel grey eyes inspecting my entire form. 

“…and this is my son Lance.” Allura was saying. I snapped my attention to the conversation on hand and reached out to shake his hand. 

“Pleased to meet you King Quasar. We are elated that you could attend the party tonight.” The king accessed me for a minute too long, my hand hanging in open space. 

“Prince Lance. You take after your father I see.” He finally took my hand and shook it firmly. 

I grinned gamely at my mother, “That’s what she tells me.” Allura smiled briefly, watching Healy. 

“This must be your daughter,” Allura started. 

Quasar interrupted, “Ah yes. This is Healy. My pride and joy.” Allura offered her hand, which Healy inspected with what I can only describe as disgust and then lightly shook my mother’s hand. “Healy. I’ve told you about Prince Lance. I’ll leave you two alone to get to know each other better. Now Allura, you must tell me if you still have that sculpture of Alfor hidden somewhere in the castle.” 

I cast desperate eyes to my mother but she could only shrug helplessly as Quasar led her away. Turning my eyes back to the stern girl in front of me I forced my emotions back down my throat. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Princess Healy.” I tipped slightly at the waist for a small bow. 

Healy raised a brow and laughed, but it sounded wrong. It sounded forced. “I find it hard to believe that you’re the prince my father can’t shut up about.” 

Straightening I fought to find an answer to her insult. “It’s true, I’m not much. After all, I’m just an Altean with a fancy title.” 

“It would seem so.” Healy’s gaze left mine and continued to scan the party. “Altea has truly fallen down the ladder if they think a peaceful alliance with humans would ever work.” 

I took a step back from Healy carefully guarding my expression. Pidge, Matt and Shiro were friends. To so openly insult them was off putting. “The humans hold a great deal of potential, I’m proud to call them friends.” 

Healy met my eyes; hers were full of anger and determination. “This is a beautiful castle. It’s hard to believe an attempt on your life was made in this very room.” Then she smiled and it reminded me of a snake. 

I recoiled slightly, trying to keep my composure. 

My hands started to shake and I struggled to hide it. “I wasn’t aware you knew of that incident.” 

Her voice was like ice. “My father and I keep a very close eye on Altea. You’ve had a lot of success under Queen Allura’s rule. You, however, haven’t had as much luck have you?” 

My heart started to pound horribly, the air seemed thick. I couldn’t find the words to respond. I stiffened suddenly when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Lance, I was wondering where you ran off to.” Keith’s gentle voice sounded behind me. He moved to stand beside me and we shared a quick glance, his eyes filled with worry. He could sense my moods better than anyone. 

Healy hardly spared Keith a glance, sensing he wasn’t anyone important. To her standards anyways. “Healy.” I spoke harshly, causing her to return her focus back to Keith and I. “This is my childhood friend and body guard, Keith.” 

Keith smiled graciously, but didn’t offer a hand to shake. “The castle has been anticipating your arrival for many days now. I’m glad you had a safe journey.”

“Thank you.” Her attention already elsewhere. “I’m going to find my father. Thank you for the conversation Prince Lance.” I didn’t miss the venom in her tone when she said “prince”.

Keith and I watched her go in shocked silence. “Well what do you make of that?” He asked. 

Shrugging I clenched my fists together in attempt to calm down. “She brought up the bomb incident.” Keith’s eyes hardened immediately. 

“How did she even know about that?” His eyes followed her as she pushed her way across the ballroom floor.

“I don’t know, but she almost seemed… happy about it.” 

“Lance… Lance. Look at me.” 

Sucking in air I met his gaze. “You’ve gone pale. Maybe you should go lay down.” 

Shaking my head I quipped, “No, no. The party just started. I’ll be ok.” Keith’s expression didn’t change, but I could tell he was worried. “Keith it’s just a party. I’ve made it through hundreds before. Just… meet me in my room tonight.” His eyes softened and I forced a smile. 

“I’ll make you feel better…” He whispered in my ear as he walked away. 

Watching his retreating back I took a deep breath and made my way into the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, I've been swamped with papers for my professors and I didn't have time to edit a longer chapter like I had wanted. I've also been super sick the past couple days so I've been struggling. But anyways, don't think you've seen the last of Healy, she'll make a come back, and in a big way. See you all next week!


	11. A Temporary Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions begin to rise, leaving questions behind.

A couple days later my mother ushered me into the throne room. Besides the run in with Healy the rest of the party went off without a hitch. King Quasar held my mother captive throughout most of the evening. She still had yet to tell me what they had been discussing but if the king was anything like his daughter I can’t imagine my mother having any better luck than I did.

Keith tried to talk about the incident with me but I refused. I didn’t want him to know how truly shaken up by the experience I was. My grandfather might have known Quasar in his younger days when he wasn’t as… firm. I can’t imagine the man I remember from my childhood being friends with anyone like Quasar. That family was a classic example of what Coran refers to as “the royal curse”.

On their planet they were nobles through and through but to the rest of the galaxy they didn’t amount to much. Their planet didn’t have a high trade route and it was located in the outer reaches of the galaxy. Hardly anyone visited so the royal family had to force themselves into the social scene to be noticed. Years of clawing their way up the status ladder had taken its toll on the family. Hence “the royal curse”.

“So Lance,” my mothers voice pulled me out of my musings, “Quasar and Thace got to talking the night of the party…”

“And they want me to marry Healy.” My voice sounded deadpan.

Allura’s eyes met mine and she sighed heavily, “They practically have it arranged.” I swallowed thickly.

“Mother, I’m to take the throne in a few months.”

“You are,” she answered slowly.

I met her gaze determinedly, “I could change the law.”

Allura sucked in a breath. “Do you really think?”

“You are going to marry Shiro as soon as I take the throne, but Keith and I… we love each other now. I can’t marry someone else and stay trapped for the rest of my life. I can’t ask Keith to wait for me for 21 plus years.” My voice started to waver. “And I can’t be without him. Mother I love him…” my voice cracked before I could go on.

Tears started to fall from my eyes before I could stop them. Allura pulled me into her arms and rubbed my back in gentle circles. “Oh Lance, I know you do. But changing a law, the royal party will fight you tooth and nail.”

Pushing away I wiped my eyes and tried to steady my hands. “But it will be my choice. I’m supposed to be looking out for the good of Altea.”

“But is changing a law based on your personal interests really for the good of Altea?”

I sucked in a breath. “No.”

“Lance, I know you love Keith. I’m in the same boat with Shrio, but you have to put your kingdom above all else. Even yourself. If you break it off with Keith and you find your way back to each other… then it could be all the sweeter. Besides ruling the kingdom your biggest priority according to the royal party will be producing and heir.”

I stood up and ran my hands through my hair. “I know, I know. I just… a future without Keith, and I couldn’t ask him to transfer elsewhere. He put in too much work at the academy to have me brush him off like he’s nothing.”

“Just talk to Keith about it my darling.” Allura stood and pulled my hands from my hair. “You are my only son, so just know, whatever you decide, I will be beside you no matter what.”

More tears poured out of my eyes but I managed a weak chuckle. “Besides,” I said wetly, “Healy is awful.”

My mother’s lighthearted laugh followed me as I left the room.

 

Later on that evening I sat in my room with a ball of dread slowly growing in my lower intestines.

Keith had been busy with his dads all day so we had hardly seen each other. He did say he would sneak over later on tonight.

How does one broach the subject of changing a centuries old Altean law to ones significant other?

_“Oh by the way Keith? I’m changing the law of marriage so we can get married and ride a unicorn off into the sunset.”_

Keith kept saying he couldn’t imagine a future without me, but marriage. That was a whole new field we hadn’t touched on. Of course I wanted to marry Keith, to have him by my side for the rest of my life, but the royal party would argue that he’s already by my side, but just as my bodyguard and nothing more.

Anxiety crept up the back of my throat again. Was I being completely selfish? My job was to look for Altea, to bring it into a new generation. But would a king marrying his body guard really be that ground shaking? Would the kingdom hate me for it?

My heart pounded thickly in my chest and I had to get up and start pacing my room. My breathing grew ragged and uneven. Doubling over myself I crouched in the middle of my room with my hands knotted in my hair, straining at the temples.

A deep part of me suddenly wished Keith had never admitted his true feelings to me. Sure I would be miserable, but not as miserable as I could be. Keith and I had been together for about three months now, and for the most part they’ve been the most blissful months of my life. But I could be forced to give him up. It would be easier to go into a loveless marriage if I had never gotten a taste for love in the first place.

Suddenly I raged at the fates, for throwing me together with someone that I realistically didn’t have a future with. How were we ever supposed to last with such massive obstacles staring us in the face? How could Keith be so calm about this?

Thoughts continued to role through my head to fast for me to keep track of them anymore. Frustrated tears started to pour out of my eyes. I was so lost in my own head that I didn’t hear my door softly hiss open.

“Lance, hey, hey. Look at me. Please.” It took a moment for my eyes to focus on the person in front of me.

“Keith…” I said weakly. He pulled me off the floor and into his arms and settled us into my bed. I clung to him while he softly stroked my hair. After many long minutes my breathing and heart rate seemed to return to normal.

“Panic attack?” His voice was soft. I nodded weakly into his chest. “I haven’t seen you have one this bad in a couple of years.”

“I have a lot on my mind.” Keith laughed lightly in response. Keith pushed back far enough that he could look me in the face,

“Lance, you were starting to tear your hair out. Do you remember anything?” Touching my head lightly I felt a couple sensitive spots.

“No. I started to panic, the last thing I remember is it getting hard to breathe.” Keith pressed his lips to my forehead and then securely pulled me back into his arms. We both stayed quiet while Keith rubbed his thumb along the side of my head. After a couple minutes he started to slowly rock back and forth, the gentle motion brining further calm. Closing my eyes I allowed myself to listen to his steady heartbeat. I buried my face a little deeper in his chest, allowing myself this.

“Lance?”

“Keith?”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Sighing deeply I extracted myself from his embrace. “I was thinking about us.” I was so terrified it came out as a whisper.

“What about us?” Keith answered just as softly, pushing a lock of hair out of my eyes.

Gathering what courage I could I said, “Our future.”

Keith didn’t say anything, but his eyes did darken. He took one of my hands and I took it as encouragement to go on. “Thace and my mother want me to marry Healy.”

“They want you to or the royal party is going to force you?” His eyes were sad now.

“They wouldn’t see it as forcing me to do anything. Knowing the royal party they will think they are doing some good for the kingdom.”

Keith sighed heavily and released my hand. “It is what’s best for the kingdom.” I felt my eyebrows scrunch together.

“But it won’t be what’s best for me.”

“You have the entire kingdom to think about here Lance.” Keith stood and walked over to my window.

“And you’re a part of that kingdom too. You seem to be forgetting that. To me you are the most important part.” I scooted to the edge of my bed to join Keith but his next words stopped me.

“That’s part of the problem Lance, I shouldn’t be the most important thing to you. You have all of Altea to worry about.”

“You seem to be forgetting that I’m in love with you.”

“But Lance, you have a kingdom to rule. I can’t help you do that. I’ll always be by your side, but you need someone with experience in these things to help you rule Altea.”

I stared at him in shock for a few moments. “I’ll be king, so that means I can start to do things my way.” I stood and joined him at the window. “I could change the law Keith.”

Keith’s face changed at that, but I couldn’t decipher whether he was shocked or angry. “You would be going against the royal party.” His tone was horribly composed.

“They can try to fight me on it, but they won’t have a say in the end.”

Keith rubbed a hand over his chin, a tell tale sign that he was starting to get stressed. “Lance you can’t change a centuries old law just because you want to be with your boyfriend forever.” He tossed the word boyfriend into the mix so casually it stung.

“I can’t picture my future without you in it, you’ve said the same thing about me.” My voice wavered.

Keith glanced at me and then looked out the window. “What I said is true but I don’t want you changing any laws because of me.”

I felt a headache coming on; I rubbed one knuckle into my forehead, hard enough that I could feel it. “I’m confused. You can’t be a part of my future, romantically anyways, if I don’t change this law.”

“How would the people of Altea react to the brand new king changing a law just because he felt like it? You would be completely disregarding your people. You’re only thinking of yourself.”

I felt like I had been slapped. Moving away from Keith I sat down heavily on a chair. “I, I just…” completely at a lose for words I slammed my mouth shut and gripped my hands together. “I love you Keith, that would be enough for my people.” The words left my mouth on a breath, so soft I’m surprised Keith heard me.

“How could you possibly know?” Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply through my nose. “They’ve watched me grow up. I was the poor prince without a father to watch and learn from as I grew up. I’ve never done anything to compromise Altea. I was born to do one thing. They have complete faith in me. We wouldn’t be doing anything wrong, we’d we ushering Altea into a new age.”

Keith sat on the chair next to me. Running his hands through his hair he stared thoughtfully into the distance. “You were born to do this. I wasn’t.”

“You’ve been watching me the past year, leading isn’t all that it’s made out to be.” Keith dropped his hands and looked carefully at me.

“I’m not good for you.”

“What do you mean?” My stomach dropped. Keith continued to watch me, his expression completely devoid of emotion.

“Everything about this relationship has been in secret for a reason Lance. If the royal party found out they’d have me shipped off to some far off asteroid to file paperwork for the rest of my life. You can’t marry me because of the law, we were foolish to ever start this.” Keith’s eyes moved from mine. He was closing himself off from me already.

“Don’t do this.” I felt anger start to bubble up in my stomach. “Don’t act like all of this didn’t mean anything to you.”

“We always knew we were on a timeline. The end of the line just came a little faster than we were anticipating.”

“So you were counting down the days until you could dump me.” The venom in my tone surprised me.

“Lance, don’t.”

“Don’t what? What was this to you? Just some stupid fling to keep you entertained? A war story you could add to your belt and tell your buddies about?” Keith looked shocked.

“Of course not. But I knew it couldn’t last.”

“Why then? Why would you tell me you loved me? It would have lifted quite the burden off your shoulders if you had just let things be.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at me. “What has gotten into you Lance?”

I didn’t respond, just stared at him. “Twenty minutes ago we were cuddling in your bed and now you’re trying to turn me into the bad guy. You were the one who told me you loved me first.”

I winced. “I know.”

“So what are you trying to accomplish here Lance?” Keith started to reach out a hand to cup my cheek but he stopped halfway, his hand hovering between us.

“I’m not trying to accomplish anything. I just wanted to tell my boyfriend,” I threw the word back at him, “That I’d be willing to go the ends of the universe for him and he shuts me down.”

“This is Altea were talking about. Not really something you can trifle with.”

_“Why can’t you see how much you are worth to me?”_ I exploded suddenly.

I threw myself out of the chair and returned to the window. My gaze focused on Keith’s figure slowly advancing behind me. Our eyes locked in the respective reflections. Keith’s face hovered between anger and sadness. He bridged the small distance between us and put a hand on my shoulder.

“How could I be worth more to you than your entire kingdom?” His voice was horribly soft. His eyes left my reflection and focused on the floor. My shoulders sagged and I wrung my hands together, desperately attempting to find a response. I spun around, causing Keith’s hand to fall from my shoulder. 

“Do you really think that little of yourself?” I attempted to meet his eyes but they remained stubbornly on the ground. I moved even closer to him and lifted his chin with my hand. “Please look at me.” Reluctantly Keith lifted his violet eyes to mine. “I love my kingdom, that much is true. Altea is my entire heart and soul but _Keith_ ,” the passion in my voice was evident, “I love you too. Surely you must understand that.”

Keith assessed me for a long moment. I refused to look away; instead I pressed our foreheads together. Slowly, almost hesitantly his arms circled around my waist. “How are we going to do this?” His voice remained so soft and unsure.

Pulling away I looked into his eyes, smiling hesitantly. “I have no idea.”

Keith chuckled at that and pulled me deeper into his embrace. His eyelids drooped as he looked at me, a slow smirk spreading across his face. He kissed me then, possessively sliding his mouth over mine. One of my hands cupped the back of his head and the other hitched loosely around his neck. Keith sighed into my mouth, tongues dipping and exploring. When we finally pulled away we were both a little breathless. Keith pressed our foreheads back together. “I love you so much…” He whispered. Looking up at him I was shocked to see tears sliding down his face.

“Keith…” I wiped my thumbs under his eyes and pressed kisses to each one. Pulling him into a hug I cradled his head in the crook of my neck. His shoulders started to shake a little harder. Still a little surprised at his reaction I said, “Come here,” and lead Keith back to my bed. This time I was one cradling him in my arms stroking his back while keeping another hand wound in his hair all the while softly whispering reassurances. After a couple minutes he finally quieted a little and pushed back far enough to see my face.

“Sorry about that,” He chuckled a little weakly, “Everything just got to me.”

Smiling gently I brushed the hair out of his eyes and placed a lingering kiss to his forehead. “Just because you are the Prince’s bodyguard doesn’t mean you can’t feel things.” Looking deep into eyes I hoped he would heed my next words, “Don’t ever forget to feel Keith.” He grinned at that and leaned his head against my shoulder. I carded my fingers through his hair as he softly stroked a hand up and down my thigh. Glancing down at him I noticed his eyes had drifted closed. I smiled sadly and continued to run my hand through his thick hair. Humming quietly I rocked slowly back and forth like Keith had done earlier. His hand stilled and he smiled ever so gently.

Without opening his eyes he said, “I will never understand what I did to deserve you.”

“You didn’t have to do anything.” Keith opened his eyes and looked at me for a long moment, then pulled himself into a sitting position to kiss me again. Before I could protest Keith lifted me with one arm to pin me down on the mattress, sending me into a fit of giggles. “What are you laughing at?” Keith quirked a brow and a reluctant grin spread across his face.

“I have no clue…” I kept laughing and Keith joined in.

“Here I am,” he continued, running a hand along my jaw and down my neck, “trying to seduce the Prince and he just laughs at my ardent pursuits.” Gripping his neck I pulled his lips back to mine, shoulders still shaking with laughter. “What’s gotten into you?” Keith said against my lips.

“I guess I’m just happy.”

Keith smiled at that and pressed several rapid-fire kisses to my neck. He ran his hands down my sides and grazed the areas right above my hips, making me squirm. “Oh…” Keith grinned evilly at me, “Is the high and mighty Prince of Altea, ticklish?” I glared at him, attempting to keep his hands at bay,

“You wouldn’t dare.”

His mouth was close to my ear and he whispered low, “Oh but I would.”

I only managed to say “Keith,” before he started to tickle my sides, sending me into shrieking laughter. “No, NO! Keith, stop!” Tears formed in my eyes and I laughed until I was breathless. When he finally stopped I tried to get my breath back. Keith watched with a fond smile, his eyes displaying the love he felt. He placed a hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes.

“I love you.” Keith grinned at that and plopped down the bed next to me. Grabbing one of my hands he traced patterns on the palm, a peaceful look on his face.

Pushing up on one elbow I looked down at him. “What’re you thinking about?” I asked quietly. A mischievous smile spread across his face.

“Oh nothing…”

I bit back a smile. “Keith, c’mon.”

“Just thinking about how I can use you being ticklish against you.” He laughed as I swatted at his head.

“You are the worst!” I said playfully, yelping when Keith flipped our positions.

Our laughter died as we stared into each other’s eyes. “You know,” Keith whispered, “Being ticklish is adorable.” He leaned in and kissed me amongst the giggling.

“You’re an idiot…” I said between kisses. He just smiled and stroked my cheek, and looking into his eyes it felt like all the problems just melted away. When Keith finally left that night my heart felt lighter than it had in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends. Finally got some Keith angst in here. Unfortunately things aren't going to get any easier for our boys. See you all next week!


	12. Looking to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

Several days later I sat in the common room with Pidge, Matt, Shiro, Hunk, Keith and my mother laughing over stories from Matt and Shiro’s younger days. “So tell us more about the Galaxy Garrison,” Hunk was saying, “it sounds fascinating.”

Matt smiled at Shiro and got into the story. “The Garrison is a school designed to train students for space exploration. Humans are still relatively new to space exploration, so the Garrison is made up of the best and the brightest. You go through some intense training programs and then you are selected for different positions.” Matt smiled at Shiro again, “Shiro was one of the most talented pilots at the Garrison.”

“As I recall you were always mad because you could never quite catch up,” Shiro teased, “Iverson egged you on too.”

“Iverson couldn’t see that I was just as good as you,” Matt laughed, “But hey, you were the first human to pave the way in the galaxy.” Shiro smiled a little sadly at that and turned his eyes to the stars outside the castle windows.

Pidge looked back and forth between her brother and Shiro for a moment. “How exactly did you end up in space Shiro?” My mother, Keith and I all stiffened immediately, glancing over at Shiro. I did of course know how he came to be at the Castle of Lions through my mother, but I even had never heard the story from the man himself.

“Yeah how did you?” Hunk prodded, not realizing the gravity of the situation.

Shiro looked back the group and chuckled slightly at my mother, Keith and I’s expressions. “It’s fine, they have a right to be curious.” Shiro turned his gaze back out the window. “Like Matt was saying I was top of our class at the Garrison. The higher ups decided I would be ready for the first mission past Mars. Humanity wanted to get all the way to Pluto.”

“Pluto is the furthest planet in your solar system right?” Hunk asked. The rest of the galaxies knowledge about the human’s solar system was limited since humans were just now making leaps and bounds into space.

“Yes Hunk, you’re right. I was honored naturally; I was only 17 at the time so I jumped on the chance. I could make history for humankind before I even hit 20. It was a staggering thought.” He paused for a moment and looked back at everyone in the room. “I left for Pluto right before my 17th birthday. The journey there and back would take almost a full year, but I was excited.”

Matt watched his friend, a sad smile gracing his face. “I remember saying goodbye to Matt and some of the professors at the Garrison, but once I got past Mars things got a little hairy. The craft I had taken started to act up, but I patched everything up enough to hopefully get me to Pluto. Everything past that point is kind of a blur.”

“Shiro, you don’t have to go on…” My mother said gently from the couch she was perched on.   
           

Shiro took a deep breath. “No, I’ll be fine. I faintly recall landing on a moon of Pluto instead of actual planet itself. I sent word back to the Garrison and tried to fix up the ship, but at some point I was taken captive.” He quieted again and everyone else in the room remained still, breath hitched with anticipation.

I noticed my mother watching Shiro with quiet concern. Knowing what I know about their relationship I was sure she wanted nothing more than to get up and fold Shiro into her arms in an attempt to comfort him and the memories that still haunted him. Instead she was forced to remain on the couch, hands tightly folded together.

“I’ve lost most of my memories from that time, I think my captors messed with my memories. I probably would have remained in their hands for the rest of my life if Alfor hadn’t saved me.” Shiro glanced at my mother then, an incredibly small smile gracing his face. “Alfor raided my captors base camp regularly I was told, and he was able to get me and several other prisoners out.”

“So what happened to your arm?” Hunk asked, head titled.

“Hunk!” My mother reprimanded.

The young Balmeran blushed and looked sheepishly at Shiro, “Sorry. Too personal?”

Shiro laughed and flexed his robotic arm, the metal reflecting the stars outside the window. “It’s fine, I’ve come to realize that I haven’t talked about my past nearly enough. I lost an arm when I was in captivity, when Alfor found me he thought he should fix me up. He and his friend Zarkon patched me up.” Shiro clenched the metal fist together and his arm started to glow a deep purple. “I’m part Altean and Galran tech now.”

Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose, “So how did you get word back to Earth that you were alive?”

“After about a year in the castle I asked Alfor if I could send word back home, I didn’t realize almost three years passed since I had initially set out for Pluto.” Shiro sat heavily on a couch next to my mother. “Matt, you could probably tell this part of the story.”

Matt grinned and plunged on, “Well at that point I was working as a commutations tech at the Garrison, intercepting messages from our satellites, things like that. I was used to all kinds of radio chatter, until one morning we started to receive messages in a language no one on Earth had ever seen before.”

“The messages were in Altean?” Pidge asked curiously.

“They were,” Matt continued, “We couldn’t deceiver any of the words, until one thing popped up that shocked us all quite a bit, just a name, Shiro. It took me a while to convince the higher ups at the Garrison to look deeper into this, but eventually we got it worked out that a single ship could land on Earth. Next thing I knew I was staring my best friend in the face.” I noticed something in Matt’s eyes then, a glint of darkness, an old hurt. It flashed across his face in a split second, had I not been watching him I would have missed it entirely.

Shiro’s face also darkened considerably and it left me wondering what could have happened between the two of them that left their reunion anything less than happy. “Quite a shock after not seeing me for over three years.” Shiro grinned, covering up the hurt.

“Everyone had presumed Shiro had died in space, but his return to Earth opened up a brand new pathway into space for humans. It’s what enabled Pidge here to make into the academy.” Matt ruffled his sister’s hair.

“Shiro you were too old to go to the academy, so how did you end up as Allura’s bodyguard?” Keith asked. He had remained silent through much of this conversation, but his interest looked peaked. “I thought only academy graduates could hold that type of position.”

“At the time that was the rule yes, but Alfor and I had been working closely together for several years, and he thought I would be fit for the position.” Keith looked satisfied with that answer and he spared me a quick look. He and Shiro had been closer in the years leading up to Keith leaving for the academy, when he was younger he wanted to be just like Shiro. Its no wonder he put in the amount of work at the academy that he did.

Hunk looked back and forth between Shiro and Matt for a moment. “Why didn’t you choose to stay on Earth?” The question was directed at Shiro.

The man in question ran a hand through hair, thinking over his answer. “I had always wanted to be this amazing space explorer, to go down in history. Turns out I got what I wanted.” Shiro locked eyes with Allura for a lingering second; “But Earth didn’t feel like home anymore. It would always be there for whenever I wanted to go back but…” He shrugged lightly, “Suddenly I had a much bigger purpose than just exploring space. I had duties and responsibilities to Altea and I didn’t want to leave behind the people that had helped to save my life.”

Hunk’s eyes had widened during that little speech and he looked at Shiro with awe. “That’s really brave.” His voice carried the same awestruck tone that his face did.

Shiro shrugged. “I’ve always tried to do the right thing, staying with Altea seemed more important.” With that the discussion seemed pretty much closed, and everyone started to drift back to their previous conversations. My mother continued to watch Shiro, her eyes accessing him in only a way lovers could. I felt a deep respect for both of them, for what Shiro had to go through to get here and my mother for remaining so loyal to him throughout the years. It must have taken everything in Shiro to stay in space and not to return to his friends on Earth.

“Matt,” Pidge was exclaiming, you’ve _got_ to see the communications control room on this ship. It will make all the Earth tech look pathetic.” Matt laughed lightly and gamely let his younger sister pull him from the room.

“Hey, don’t go without me!” Hunk called after them and pulled himself off a couch and bounded out of the room after them. An awkward sort of quiet fell over the room. Sneaking a peek at my mother I saw her fighting back a grin. As far as Keith and I knew Shiro didn’t know about us, but mother did. She knew exactly what kind of positions both relationships were in and for some reason she seemed greatly amused by it all.

“So Keith,” Shiro said, disrupting the peace that had fallen over the room, “It’s been a couple of months, how has the job been treating you?”

Keith left his place leaning up against a corner in the room and sat on a couch opposite me. “For the most part it’s been pretty manageable.” His eyes darkened as he looked out the window at the passing stars. No one said anything for a long moment until I realized what he was thinking about.

“You’re thinking about the bomb incident, aren’t you?” I asked. Keith’s eyes snaked over to mine and he nodded grimly.

“Keith,” Allura started, “You can’t blame yourself for that.”

Keith looked down at the floor. I had been trying to convince Keith for months that he couldn’t have possibly known that the bombs were going to go off, but he took it in the heart that he had messed up and no one would change his mind.

“Allura is right you know.” Shiro piped up. Keith did lift his head at that. “There are always going to be events that are out of our control, you can’t control every single factor all the time.” Shiro stood and walked over to Keith to place a hand on his shoulder, “I’ve messed up my fair share of times. You can’t be perfect, so don’t try to be.”

“Lance almost died because of me.” Keith still looked doubtful.

“I’ve almost lost Allura before to, but it’s never _our_ fault. Our only job is to keep these two safe, not to predict the every single future scenario. There are always going to be situations out of your control. What really matters is how you act in the face of those challenges.”

I watched the exchange with keen interest. One so experienced and wizened to his position, the other still so young and inexperienced. But if Keith were going to listen to anyone, it would be Shiro. He knew better than anyone what Keith’s life was like, the two were frightening similar. In more ways than one. My mother and I exchanged a look, sharing a secret smile. What positions to be in, both bodyguards in love with charges, and the charges in love with their bodyguards.

Keith watched Shiro for a minute longer and then nodded slowly. “Good man.” Shiro patted his shoulder and then glanced up at the clock on the wall. “Well I have a meeting I need to attend shortly, Allura, I’ll leave you in the hands of these two fine young men.”

My mother chuckled, “I’d be better off in the hands of a couple space pirates.” Shiro laughed and left the room, his good-natured grin falling just before he left the room.

Allura watched him go. “Mom?” I asked, her attention drifting back to me. “Do you think Shiro is going to be ok?”

“Oh yes dear, he just doesn’t talk about his past that often, it gets to him a little more than he lets on.” I nodded and turned my gaze to the floor. “Anyways, I have some paperwork I must attend to, go find something to keep you entertained for awhile.” She stood and walked out of the room.

I heard Keith sigh from across the room. “You ok?” my words came out soft.

He ruffled his hair and sighed. “For now, yeah. I better go find Ulaz. We had some security measures to discuss.” Keith glanced quickly towards the door then moved over to me to place a swift kiss on the top of my head. “I’ll come find you later.”

Smiling, I watched him go, then sat in a comfortable peace for a minute longer. For now, my heart was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Sorry again for the shorter chapter this week, I've been absolutely swamped with assignments for my professors. I had to write a couple longer pieces for my advanced fiction writing class and those really drained me. Finals week is soon to be upon me so everyone is buckling down. I promise next weeks chapter won't be nearly as boring!


	13. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace shatters.

Later on that same day I was walking through the castle with my head buried in a book, drilling myself on some new trade etiquette when I ran into Thace. “Ah, Lance!” A grin spread across his face, “Just the prince I wanted to see.”

Closing my book I answered good naturedly, “Well I’m sorry, you seem to have the wrong prince.” Thace laughed and clapped a hand on my back. “What has you so happy?” I asked.

“Quasar and Healy are coming back to the Castle of Lions for an extended visit. They should arrive within in the next couple of days.” My heart dropped down to my stomach but I carefully guarded my expression.

“Will they be here for political matters?” I attempted to sound interested and not panicked. Thace shook his head. “So it’s just a social call?”

“You would be right my boy. Quasar wants to kindle the friendship Altea and his planet once had, he thinks this visit could be a great jumping off point.” Thace looked overjoyed at the prospect.

I quirked a brow, “I’ve never seen you get this excited over a social call Thace.”

Thace stopped walking and grabbed my shoulders to make sure he had my attention. “We would hope it’s more than a social call. You are taking the throne in just a few months. Ideally the royal party would want you married before then so,”

I cut him off, “You want me to marry Healy.”

Thace dropped his hands and waved them in the air excitedly, “Precisely my boy. She would be the perfect fit, she comes from a planet Altea can easily mend ties with, and her father even knew Alfor. Heck, they are practically Altean!” Thace ended and noticed my reaction for the first time. “You don’t seem all that excited.”

Shaking my head I searched for the right words. “She isn’t exactly…” My voice trailed off, “Exciting is she?” I finished lamely.

“She’s a little dull yes, but Lance, she comes from a dying royal line. Her entire life she’s been drilled to marry into a decent royal family in attempt to bring her planet back into the swing of things.” Thace raised a brow, waiting for my retort.

Starting to walk down the hallway I waited for Thace to follow, “Do I have to be married before I take the throne? Alfor wasn’t when he was crowned king.”

“That is true, but Lance, for the good of the kingdom it would be smart to head into your reign with someone by your side.” He put a hand on my shoulder, “You can’t do it all alone.”

“Yes, but Healy, she just so…” the words wouldn’t form, “she’s awful.”

Thace laughed outright at that. “She was perfectly mannered when I spoke to her at the party.”

“My encounter with her didn’t go quite as well as yours I’m afraid.”

Thace stopped walking again to face me, “Well it’s a good thing she’s coming back to the castle, the royal party wants to get the wedding planned for later on this month.”

“ _This month?_ ” I said a little too quickly.

“Did you have something else planned?” Thace chuckled as he walked away, leaving me standing in the hallway in shock. The brief encounter I had with Healy nearly caused me to have a panic attack and now I’m expected to marry her _this month?_

Breathing in deeply I closed my eyes and composed myself, forcing all the negative thoughts from my head. I had time to figure things out. Or at least I hoped I did.

 

Keith had been running around the castle all day doing busy work so we hadn’t had a chance to talk about the impending storm that was coming. Thace had found me again later in the evening and informed me that Healy and her father would be here within the next two days, maybe even sooner.

I’d been on edge all day, running through thousands of scenarios. There was no force in heaven or hell that would make me give up Keith. It didn’t matter to me what I was going to have to do, I would do it. I could only hope Keith would feel the same way.

I had been sitting in Keith’s room for about an hour, pacing back and forth and waiting for the man in question to arrive. The door hissed opening, Keith walking in while intently reading something on his tablet. He looked up, saw me and smiled the most radiant and perfectly content smile. “I was wondering where you had gone off to.”

He put the tablet down and walked over to me, brushing my hair aside so he could kiss my forehead. Noticing my expression he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Healy is coming back. Soon.” I got straight to the point my voice completely deadpan.

Keith’s eyes darkened and he moved to his bed to sit down. “They probably already have the wedding planned don’t they?”

Nodding I joined him, sliding my arms around his waist and pressing my forehead into his shoulder. “I won’t do it.”

He remained silent for a long moment, and then wrapped his arms around me. “What are we going to do?”

Pushing back so I could see his face I debated for a second. “We’d have to tell people about us for one, and then I’d have to change the law. But we can’t wait until I’m crowned anymore. They could send you away.”

Keith quirked a brow and ran a thumb along my chin. “You should know by now that no one could ever make me leave your side.” I grinned ruefully at that and pressed my forehead to his.

“This is going to be terrifying.” My voice was nothing but a soft whisper. Keith pulled me deeper into his arms.

“You aren’t wrong…” His voice sounded so determined, “But it will be worth it. Lance, I love you. I’m never going to loose you.”

When I left Keith’s room a couple hours later I finally felt at peace. Lying in my bed I still felt that little prick of dread in the bottom of my heart, but at the moment the only thing I could think of was spending the rest of my days with Keith.

 

“Healy!” Thace said with a little too much gusto, “It’s so wonderful to have you and your father back in the castle with us.”

Healy’s dull eyes moved to Thace, “I’m sure it is.” Her voice was ice. I stood next to my mother, watching Healy with apprehension. She was even worse now than at the ball. She was dressed in all grey today, making her skin look dull and lifeless. Her eyes sliced through the room until they rested on mine. “Lance,” her voice slithered out toward me, “What a pleasure to see you again your highness.” She dipped into a low curtsy.

Forcing a grin I waited until she stood upright again. “I’m not ‘your highness’ quite yet I’m afraid.”

Thace slapped my back, “Not yet, but in good time my boy.”

“So,” Allura said, slipping her arm through Healy’s and leading her from the hanger and motioning for me to follow, “What would you like to do today Princess?” I followed stoically behind, keeping my face neutral.

“I think I’d like to spend more time with the Prince,” Healy said, casting cold eyes back to me, “seeing how we are to be married by the end of the month.”

Allura stopped and looked back at me, “That sounds lovely to me. Why don’t you wait for Lance on the observation deck, he can escort you through the castle and give you a proper tour soon.” Healy slid her eyes between my mother and I for a long moment then continued down the hallway.

“So,” Allura said in hushed tones, “What are you planning to do?”

“To do about what, mother?” I asked as an orderly walked down the hallway, stopping to bow at my mother and I.

She waited until the orderly was gone to say, “About yourself and Keith.”

I met her eyes determinedly, “I think you already know the answer to that.” My mother watched me for a moment longer before heaving a sigh.

She started to walk away but placed a hand on my shoulder, “Then I expect you to treat that Princess with the upmost respect while she is here.”

“You can count on that.” Squeezing my shoulder one last time my mother disappeared around the corner and I made my way to the observation deck. Stopping in the doorway I watched Healy for a moment. She was staring out one of the windows in the vast blackness of space, her body completely still. “This is one of my favorite spots in the castle.” I said lightly and walking up to her side. “The stars always change.”

Healy glanced at me; seeming irritated her quiet time was interrupted. “All I see is dying suns.”

“That’s a unique perspective.” I offered a polite smile, waiting until she graced me with an icy smile of her own. “Would you like a tour of the castle?”

“That would be lovely.” I offered my arm and Healy slid her hand into the crook of my arm.

I lead her through the castle, showing major rooms like the library, control room, main meeting halls and of course the ballroom. Soon we reached the more residential part of the castle, and her interest seemed peaked. “So this is where all the staff lives?” Her eyes took in every detail.

“The staff and most of the royal party, yes.” We strolled past Thace and Ulaz’s apartment; Shrio’s room then rounded a corner to where my mother, my room and Keith’s room were. I felt a nervous clench in my stomach; I didn’t want Healy anywhere near where Keith and I live.

“So which room happens to be yours my Prince?” She attempted to bring a playful note into her tone, but it just sounded strained.

Stopping in front of my bedroom I gestured lightly to the door and attempted to keep moving but she stopped. “Maybe you could show me inside.” Though she tried to bring a seductive note into her voice my skin crawled.

Slipping into “calm and composed Prince mode” I replied, “I think that’s hardly appropriate, considering we aren’t even engaged Princess.”

Healy glared, then gave my arm a playful tug. “Oh come on Lance,” my name slid across her tongue making me shiver. “Show me inside.”

Tugging on her arm and walking back down the hallway I managed a stern laugh. “Maybe another time Princess.” Healy’s expression turned dangerously stormy for a split second then back to nothing. Tearing my eyes away I stopped in front of a set of double doors. “You and your father will be sharing this suite of rooms. Not to worry,” I bowed politely, “You will have separate bathrooms and bedrooms. They are connected by a living room.”

Healy made no move to leave my side. “I’ve stayed in larger rooms before.”

Sighing inwardly I attempted not to roll my eyes. “I’m sure you would like to rest for a bit, if you need anything at all send an orderly to come and fetch me.” Bending I grasped one of her cool hands in my own and kissed it gently. “I’ll see you later in the evening Princess.”

She eyed my hand on hers and pulled away. “You might as well start calling me Healy, since I’m being forced to marry you.” She whirled on a heel and entered her room, the door hissing closed behind her.

Sighing deeply I moved back down the hall to my chambers, then thought better of it an kept walking. Soon I found myself aimlessly wondering around the castle, mulling over the events of the afternoon. Even though Healy managed to grate against my every nerve I still felt somewhat calm.

I hadn’t seen Keith since earlier this morning, but we were planning on meeting in my room after the dreaded “welcome feast” Thace was determined to throw for Healy and her father. It was sure to be a tedious affair, a nine-course meal and the possibility of dancing afterwards. Finding myself back on the observation deck I took in the stars passing by the window, each one a bright pinpoint in some far off galaxy. Where Healy failed to see the beauty in the passing stars, Keith rejoiced in each one. While he was at the orphanage he would count the stars, making a wish on each one that he would find a home to stay.

Smiling wistfully I thanked the powers of the universe for granting Keith his wish. I only watched the stars for a moment longer then quietly left my stoic post at the window to prepare for the dinner party.

 

Several hours later I stared at the third course out the nine, wishing I was anywhere but the chair I was sitting in. The evening had been hideously civilized up to this point, but the tension was slowly building in the room and it was setting everyone on edge. My mother sat at the head of the table with me at her right hand. Healy sat directly across from me with her father next to her. The only other people seated on the table were Thace and Ulaz. Shrio and Keith stood stoically in the corner, occasionally exchanging a comment but for the most part they stayed quiet.

Quasar had been regaling us with stories from his youth, bringing up Alfor on rare occasions. Healy had been practically mute, staring at her plate. Though around the second course I noticed her eyeing Keith in the corner, her eyes too dark to read. She cast another glance to the corner where Keith stood and her face contracted for a split second then the look vanished.

“So Healy,” Thace asked, attempting to bring the girl into conversation, “Tell us a little about your studies. I’ve heard your education system is quite similar to Altea’s.” Thace smiled gently, most likely trying to make Healy feel more welcome.

“I was mostly schooled by tutors in foreign matters. My entire life has been based around nothing but royal policy.” She answered coolly.

“That sounds very similar to my upbringing.” I suggested playfully, earning a grateful look from Ulaz. He hated nights like this more than anybody, but gamely put up with whatever his husband wanted.

Healy met my eyes. “Where you were schooled in asserting Altea’s claws throughout the galaxy I’ve been raised to do one thing, marry into a powerful royal family.”

“Now Healy.” Her father reprimanded, his face strained. “You know your education included much more than that.”

“I suppose father.” An awkward silence descended the table, with even the forks stilled on plates. Glancing quickly over at Keith I managed a short eye roll with him responding in a quick smirk. Attempting to hide my smile my attention turned back to the table where I met Healy’s eyes. They were dark and glinted with something I couldn’t quite catch. Had she just seen Keith and I’s exchange? Before I could ponder that thought Healy turned to my mother, steely determination glowing in her face.

“I’m quite surprised your majesty,” A sly grin broke through her face, “That you work so closely with Galra after the war.”

I recoiled slightly, my eyes slicing over to Ulaz and Thace. Thace looked stricken while Ulaz entire expression darkened. Allura watched Healy for a long moment before answering. “The war with the Galra was extremely brief. We settled our differences quickly. That’s the end of that tale. I am grateful for Thace and Ulaz and all they have done for Altea.”

Healy, not to be outdone replied, “To this day there are pockets of Galran resistance throughout the galaxy. How horribly easy to would be for them to infiltrate the castle, given your closet advisors are Galra.” Her dead eyes snapped to Keith and then to me. “Your own son’s personal bodyguard is Galra. Just imagine the possibility’s that could present for the resistance movement.”

“That is quite enough Healy. You are in no position to make such allegations.” Quasar practically hissed. Ulaz’s expression was still thunder, while Thace put a brave face on and said something quietly to Quasar. Sparing Keith a glance I saw that his expression held nothing. Just a blank canvas.

The rest of the evening dragged. Quasar was finally able to rip Healy away for the night, but not after she had said several other comments about the Galra. As soon as Healy and her father made their exit Allura stood and walked over to Thace’s chair, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Thace, I apologize, you should know I would never believe any of the things that girl said tonight.”

Thace smiled gently and patted my mother’s hand. “It’s quite alright. Things like that used to happen quite frequently after the war.” Ulaz watched his husband then stood.

“I think it best that we retire for the night Allura.” Ulaz grabbed Thace’s hand and helped him to stand, then led his husband from the room, a gentle arm around his waist. Allura watched them go, her expression deflating.

“You better turn in too.” Shiro had walked up toward my mother and smiled at her. “You had quite the night.” Allura nodded and kissed my cheek before leaving the room silently. “Good night Lance, Keith.” Shiro nodded respectively at us and then exited the room. No doubt to go comfort my mother.

Keith moved over to my chair and pulled it away from the table and waited for me to stand. “Let’s go.” His voice was soft. Together we walked through the silent halls. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold his hand or wrap a comforting arm around his waist like Ulaz had just done for Thace. But I held back until we got to my room. Keith stood in the middle of the room, breathing deeply for a second.

Walking up behind him I pressed my forehead into the base of his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist until I felt the tension leave his body. “You know I didn’t believe a word that snake said. Neither did my mother.”

“I know. But it’s been so long since I had heard anyone speak against the Galra like that. Thing’s have changed since the war.” Keith’s voice was hard.

Switching positions so I could look into his eyes I waited until Keith looked up from the floor and focused on me. “She’s just trying to push everyone over the edge. It’s what she’s best at.” Moving away from Keith I sat at my vanity, removing jewelry and placing it back in the correct drawers.

Keith moved across the room until he stood behind me, helping me with the clasp on my necklace. “I can see why you dislike her so much. She has nothing in her heart but venom.”

“I don’t understand why the royal party would want me to marry someone like her. The people of Altea would hate her.” Looking down at my hands I felt Keith moving his hand gently through my hair.

“It’s a good thing she won’t be the one you marry.” Our gazes locked in the mirror and Keith smiled a soft but radiant smile.

Standing up he wrapped me into a tight hug, then pulled back to kiss me. My arms encircled his neck and he lazily dipped his tongue into my mouth while one hand teased at the edge of my shirt.

“My, my, my” A voice sent us flying apart. “Aren’t you two a little friendly for a bodyguard and his charge?” Healy stood in my doorway, a deadly smile gracing her lips.

Keith and I stared in shock for a second, sentences forming and flying away before anything could leave our lips. “Don’t look so shocked you two, in fact,” Her smile turned to ice, “I should be the one that is shocked. I just caught my husband to be kissing someone else. What shall I tell everyone?”

Keith spoke first. “You had no right to be in this room.”

Healy ignored him and kept talking. “Care to explain, Lance, my dear sweet fiancé?” Her gaze turned deadly.

I stared at her for a moment longer. “You can’t do anything. You must know by now that I would never marry you.”

“Oh no,” Healy drawled dramatically, “You’ve broken my heart.” One hand clapped her breast where she pretending to clutch her heart. “You must know by now that nothing will stop me from marrying you, Lancey Lance.”

“Don’t call me that.” My voice was soft and deadly.

Healy smirked. “Lancey Lance. Like I said at dinner tonight, I’ve been raised to do one thing, marry some stuck up prince and make my father happy. And that’s exactly what I plan to do.” She stood and started to make her way toward me until Keith stepped protectively in front of me, his expression thunder. “Wow. Quite protective isn’t he?”

“Stay away from him.” Keith growled, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

“I’m sorry to destroy your plan Healy,” I said, “But I won’t be marrying you.”

Her eyes moved to mine, then slipped back to Keith, and amused expression crossing her features. She pointed at us waving the finger around. “Oh, I see what you are trying to do here. Poor little prince fell in love with his bodyguard. The bodyguard fell in love with the prince. Now the two want to run off into the stars together, isn’t that right?” Healy laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls.

“That’s exactly what’s going to happen.” I remained firm, even though my heart was starting to pound in my ears.

“Oh I’m afraid it won’t.” Healy sat back down on my bed. “Do you know how easy it would be for me to destroy this? All I have to do is spin a little story. My word over that of a lowly bodyguard. A Galran bodyguard no less.”

“Don’t you dare insult him…” I stepped around Keith, but he held me back. His icy gazed was fixed on Healy, and he looked ready to kill.

“I’m the future queen of Altea. I can say whatever I want, like” Healy smiled wickedly, “I could go to my father, completely distraught. All I would have to say is that I saw your bodyguard forcing himself on Lance. Oh and poor Lance, he was trying to fight back, but the Galra was too strong for him. The only thing that did stop him was my screaming.”

I stared at her in shocked disbelief, gauging my next words. “No one would _ever_ believe that Keith tried to hurt me.”

Healy stared at me for a moment longer, then started to laugh. “Of course, why didn’t I take that into consideration.” For a moment my heart almost staggered to a stop, the most foolish part of my brain thinking that she might just drop this. “I could, of course, just say that the bodyguard forced himself onto _me._ That wouldn’t be hard to pull off at all.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” I gasped.

Healy quirked a brow, “You know I would. I don’t think you quite know what I’m capable of yet Lancey Lance. The bodyguard could be gone within a day.”

“His _name_ is _Keith._ And he won’t be going anywhere.” I started to feel sick, black dots swam in and out of my vision.

For months Keith and I had been paranoid of someone discovering us, but never in my wildest fantasies could I have thought of this scenario. But here Healy was, lounging on my bed, plotting a thousand different ways of splitting Keith and I up. My hands were starting to shake dangerously; thoughts spilled over my head and out into the room before I could even grasp them.

Keith finally tore his eyes away from Healy and focused on me. “Lance…” He said it quietly, then helped me to sit down, pushed some hair out of my eyes and gripped one of my hands. “Hey, focus on me. It’s going to be alright.”

“Oh isn’t this just adorable. The heroic love interest desperately trying to comfort the broken Prince. On the contrary, _Keith_ ,” Healy sneered out his name, “I imagine things are about to get a lot worse for our precious Lance.”

Keith turned his deadly gaze back to the girl sitting on my bed. “If you think you’ll ever be able to hurt Lance you are sadly mistaken. I don’t care what I have to do.”

I had never seen Keith like this, deadly, serious, and cunning. This was what he was trained to do, but a sneaking suspicion in the pit of my stomach felt that this might be the one time he fails.

“Tell you what,” Healy left my bed and walked over to my vanity and picked things up to inspect them just to set them back down again, “I’m willing to strike up a deal with you two. It’s rather simple.”

“I don’t want to hear a word-“ I cut Keith’s words off with a gentle touch to his shoulder.

“What do you want?” My voice shook.

She grinned, directing her words at me, “If you agree to marry me, within a week, then I won’t report your royal in house pet.” She looked at Keith, “But, if you say a word about any of this, I’ll go ahead with my little story and you’ll be gone within the next varga. It’s a rather simple proposition. I think we’d all benefit quite nicely.”

My mouth dropped open and I couldn’t find the words to respond. Keith’s ears bristled and he looked angrier than I had ever seen him. “How could you possibly benefit from that scenario when I would still remain as Lance’s personal bodyguard?”

“Oh easy,” Healy flipped some hair off her shoulder to hold one of my necklaces up to her throat, “If you two ever did _anything_ behind my back then I would have Keith executed. As long as you two stay in line there wouldn’t be a problem.” She laid the necklace back down and spun around to face us. “Either way you have to agree to my plans or Lance will never see his precious Galra ever again. I expect an answer by the morning.” With that Healy marched out of my room, gone almost as quickly as she came.

The room was utterly silent as I stared into a distant spot over Keith’s head. Soon the image was distorted as tears began to flow out of my eyes, and soon my whole body was shaking. “Lance…” I didn’t even have to look at Keith to know he was crying too. “Lance, please don’t cry, we can figure this out, I can…” Keith’s voice drifted away. He gathered me into his arms and we both slid onto the floor.

“We can’t do anything, she has our hands tied.” I gulped out between sobs. “She would make sure I never see you again.” My voice was nothing more than a broken wail.

Keith didn’t say anything, just buried his face in my hair and rocked us back and forth. Eventually my sobs quieted, but the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. “We have to listen to what she says.”

Keith pushed away and looked at me, his face just as tear soaked as mine. “No, Lance. I can’t lose you. Not to her. Not to anyone.”

My face softened but my heart filled with dread. “There’s no stopping her now. She could do worse than just to send you away Keith. She could send you to prison. Or even worse. If anything ever happened to you I would never forgive myself.”

“So you want to go along with her plan, just like that?” Keith’s voice took on a hint of irritation.

“No Keith, you know how much I love you, but she will kill you if we don’t go along with what she says. There is no way I could possibly go on without you.”

He watched me for a moment longer. “Even if it meant you were trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of your life.”

Closing my eyes and pressing my forehead to his I sighed, my entire body felt like it weighed a million pounds. “Your safety is more important to me than anything. You are my entire universe Keith.”

He stayed silent, but his arms did snake around my waist. “If you marry Healy how could we possibly handle being around each other every day? You would be right next to me but I would never be able to reach you again.”

I choked back a sob. “I have no idea.” Before I could react Keith started to kiss me, possessive and wet, all tongue and teeth. I met him halfway, tangling my hands in his hair, not giving and inch.

He groaned into my mouth, sending a shiver down my spine. Soon my shirt was gone, his quickly following. Keith pushed me against the wall, almost straddling my hips in an attempt to get even closer to me. The kisses grew even more reckless until Keith started to kiss his way down my chest.

“Oh god, Keith…” I groaned out when he reached my lower stomach, then went even further. My hips moved of their own accord, bringing Keith even closer. My hands twisted into his hair and I fought back a whimper. Just as Keith’s hands started to tease around the edge of my pants I pulled back. “No, Keith we can’t…” We were both panting.

“Why not?” He met my eyes; they were violet pools full of hurt and desire. “You are telling me you are completely willing to sentence yourself to a life time of being tortured by that, that, monster,” Keith gestured wildly with his hands, causing his hair cascade into his face, “but you won’t take this final step with me. Because this is probably our final chance.” There was as much anger in his voice as there was hurt.

Gripping him by the neck I searched in vain for a way to explain my feelings. “Keith, if we do this, it will make us all the more attached to each other. It would make everything so much harder.” My voice broke and more tears poured out of my eyes. “It would be impossible for me to give you up.”

Keith refused to meet my eyes; instead he started to pull away. “So that’s it then.” He grabbed his shirt and shrugged back into it. “You aren’t even going to try and fight for me.”

Pushing myself into a sitting position I watched as Keith slowly started to close himself off from me. “Keith no, that’s not what’s happening here at all.”

Keith was standing at this point, walking away from me as I scrambled off the floor. “I thought I was your entire universe.” The pain in his voice made me stop in my tracks.

“Keith, please don’t do this. Don’t go.”

“You’re already pushing me away.” Keith’s eyes met mine for brief moment. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say more but nothing left his lips.

“Keith…” I felt frozen to the spot. I was screaming in my head, the love of my life was about to walk out on me and I had nothing to say. I couldn’t make him understand that I wouldn’t allow anything to happen to him, even if it meant that I stayed miserable for the rest of my life. “Please, I love you…” The strangled whisper left my mouth.

Keith’s face broke, but he only shook his head and left the room, taking my heart with him. Strangled sobs wracked my body and I backed into the wall and slid down until I could hunch over myself.

_What did you just do? Why did you let him walk out?_

Thoughts swirled through my head and I couldn’t silence the one overarching thought, “You just ruined your life.”

I knotted my hands in my hair until I could feel the pull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for this chapter, hurting them hurts me. I can't promise that it gets better from here on out. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to be taking next week off for some personal time, sounds kind of stupid but I've been so busy and exhausted and I'm getting super sick, and I only want to produce the best writing for you guys. I need to sit down and write and edit, the next couple of chapters are intense and I want to make sure they are perfect. 
> 
> See you guys in two weeks!


	14. Shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've been waiting for this for a while, here's that NSFW warning.

“Lance, you changed your mind on the matter rather quickly, are you sure this is what you want?” Thace, along with my mother and the royal party all regarded me with skeptical stares.

“Yes,” I parroted robotically, “Healy will be a great edition to Altea. It would be a pleasure to work alongside her.”

“You mean a pleasure to be husband and wife.” The girl in question said, laying on the fake charm and happiness.

Fighting back a grimace I said, “Yes of course. We feel that moving the wedding up will help her to transition into the castle before my coronation.”

Thace and my mother exchanged a look, too quick to get a read on their emotions. “If you are sure this is what you want love.” My mother shot concerned eyes back to mine.

“It’s for the good of Altea.” I met her gaze with a dead eyed stare. I hadn’t slept the night before, I alternated between sobbing so hard that I would throw up to stopping myself before I could run to Keith’s room and beg for forgiveness. At the crack of dawn I had knocked on Healy’s door, telling her I accepted her kind offer of marriage and that we should tell the royal party immediately.

Healy had met my eyes with an evil smile. “I thought you would come around. Good thing I told the royal party I would have some good news in the morning.” My stomach twisted at her words but I only smiled politely.

Thace looked around the room and clapped his hands, stirring everyone out of their muses. “Well then, looks like we have some planning to do. Let’s get to it.” Thace waited until the royal party had left the room. “Healy come with me, we need to get started on your dress right away.” Thace offered his arm to the girl and started to leave the room, but not before he placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look full of concern. Then he was gone.

I still stood in the center of the room, not being able to find the will to move. “Lance,” My mother’s gentle voice sounded in front of me. “Are you alright?”

My eyes seemed to be made of cement as I moved them to hers. “Of course. Why would you think otherwise?”

Allura blinked several times. “Because not two days ago you were hell bent on changing the law so you could be with Keith. I thought no force in the entire universe would be able to change your mind.”

“I’m thinking of the good of the kingdom.”

Allura narrowed her eyes. “What happened between you and Keith?”

I tore my eyes away and stared at the portrait of my father on the wall. “Nothing happened. We both agreed I was being selfish and needed to put my kingdom first. That’s what I’m doing.”

My mother didn’t say anything more, just put a hand on my cheek and looked at me in despair. “I’m just trying to be a good King.” My voice cracked and I pushed away from her, leaving the room to wonder aimlessly around the castle.

It didn’t seem possible that I could feel any worse than I did right now, my entire body screamed from exhaustion, my brain flying a million miles a minute. Keith hadn’t made an appearance, but I assumed he would ask for a position transfer anyways, it wouldn’t be surprising considering the way I treated him.

Memories of last night flooded through my head and I had to lean up against the wall and clutch my stomach. Closing my eyes I fought off the urge to vomit and worked on steadying my breathing. A hand touched my back and I tensed up immediately, spinning to face whoever it was.

“Lance? You ok?” It was Hunk.

“Yeah of course, I just feel a little sick to my stomach today.” Lying through my teeth seemed to be one of my many talents lately.

Hunk regarded me closely for a second. “Right. Anyways, I just heard about your engagement. Congratulations.”

“Hmm, thank you. I’m quite pleased. Healy will make a wonderful edition to the kingdom.”

Hunk chuckled, “Lance, I’ve known you almost my entire life, you don’t need to use rehearsed speeches on me.”

I sighed heavily. “Sorry. I just feel a little off today is all.”

“I thought you’d be excited, considering you are getting married at the weeks end.”

I glanced over at Hunk to see him eyeing me suspiciously. “Don’t look at me like that Hunk. It’s an arranged marriage. Not all of us get to run off into the sunset with our true loves.” Hunk blushed a little at that. He was engaged to another Balmeran named Shay. The pair only met a couple months ago but they fit together so well anyone who didn’t know them would think they had known each other their whole lives.

Hunk had really grown into himself these past few months, and having Shay at his side would no doubt help to even further his self confidence. “I didn’t know it was arranged,” Hunk was saying, “That does seem to put a damper on things.”

“Healy’s a wonderful girl. She’s from a good family. I have no doubt she’ll be able to handle the duties given to her once she is crowned queen.” My voice sounded robotic to my own ears, but at this point I was too exhausted to care. I was starting to droop but there were a thousand duties I had to attend to in order to get the wedding ready to go on time.

“Keith!” Hunk cried excitedly. My entire body tensed and my heart leapt into my throat. Slowly raising my eyes I noticed Keith looked about the same way I did. Dark circles, unkempt hair. But there was also anger in his eyes. “Did you hear the news, little old Lance here is getting hitched.” Hunk threw in a dramatic wink at me.

Keith looked only at Hunk for a long moment. “I was just informed.” He spared only a brief glance at me, “Congratulations Prince.” Then he was gone, moving shiftily through the halls.

“What’s his problem?” Hunk asked. He seemed a little bewildered.

Watching Keith go I wanted so desperately to cry out, say anything to make him come back and look at me like he did last night right before Healy caught us. I wanted to say I loved him, to tell him that I’m doing this for him. Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked down at the floor. All I said was, “I’m sure he’s just stressed from all the party planning.”

 

It was late when I was finally able to stagger back to my room. I hadn’t been able to eat anything all day, whatever I tried to eat just came right back up. Unfortunately for me the wedding planning was going on without the slightest problem. The castle was just excited to finally host another royal wedding.

The door to my room hissed open and I noted with displeasure that Healy was sitting on one of the couches. “What do you want?” I asked, not trying to hide any of the anger in my voice.

“What, all the wedding planning got you down?” Healy smiled graciously at me.

“That and the prospect that I have to spend the rest of my life shackled to you.” I tried to walk deeper into my room but Healy stood and trapped me against a wall.

“Now, now, now, that’s no way to talk to your future wife.”

“You’ll only be my wife on paper. I’ll never accept it.” I practically hissed.

Healy smirked at me. “It’s good to know that my husband is capable of putting up a fight. It will make our relationship more exciting.”

I stood staring at her, waiting for her to make her point and leave me alone to grieve. My brain was already fuzzy from the lack of sleep, but now my thoughts seemed like they were becoming even more scrambled.

“Tell me,” Healy started as she ran a finger slowly up my stomach toward my neck, “What did you ever see that Galra anyways?”

My body tensed at her touch, and it longed for Keith’s hands. Healy noticed my discomfort and smirked. I glared at her, anger welling up my throat. “His name is Keith,” I ground out, “And we are not going to discuss him.”

“Well from the looks of what I walked in on last night it seemed pretty hot and heavy. It makes sense though, if you wanted arm candy you definitely picked the right bodyguard.” Healy’s hand moved over my neck, and then into my hair. I fought the urge to shudder.

“He wasn’t arm candy.” My voice sounded like steel.

“Oh really, then how come you never told anyone about him, hm? If you really cared that much about him then I figured you would have let the whole world know.”

“We couldn’t tell anybody.”

Healy laughed, tugging at my hair. “He told me otherwise.”

I arched an eyebrow in surprise. “When did you talk to Keith?” My voice sounded a little breathless.

“Oh earlier today.” Healy’s voice took on a teasing tone. “He had so much to tell me. He told me the whole story of your dramatic love confession, how you were almost killed and it finally brought you together.” Healy pushed even closer to me. “I must say, it does sound rather touching. Too bad he never really truly cared for you.”

“You have no idea what you are talking about.” My voice sounded so weak and unsure.

“Oh I do. The Galra is actually relived he doesn’t have to put up with you anymore. Apparently it was getting quite exhausting dealing with your love sick puppy eyes all the time.”

“You’re lying.” I didn’t realize I was crying until she reached up and mockingly brushed a tear off my face.

“It’s the truth Lancey Lance. He just didn’t know how to tell you no.” I felt my chin quiver and more tears spilled out of my eyes and I tried to push away from Healy again, but to no avail. “I wouldn’t ever treat you like that. At least we already know we don’t like each other.” Healy smiled in a way she must have thought looked gentle. “You don’t deserve to be lied to.” She reached up then and tried to kiss me but I pushed back, slamming my eyes shut. “Oh come now Prince, you know you want it.” She grabbed the back of my neck and forced my lips down to hers, and I lost the will to fight it anymore.

But her mouth felt all wrong. It was cold and stiff, and she was trying too hard to be seductive. Her tongue somehow worked its way into my mouth, but it didn’t feel like anything. There was nothing here, no spark, and no desire. It was just two mouths smashed together. Healy’s hand worked its way under my shirt and that’s when I was finally able to push her away.

She just laughed as I wiped my mouth and she cast her glance over to my door. “How much of that did you catch?” She asked Keith.

I sent a shocked glance over to the door. Keith and I met eyes, both of us a little confused, shocked, but mostly angry. Keith glared at Healy, his instincts getting the better of him. He was fighting himself not to rush to my side. My attention refocused on Healy as she causally wrapped a tendril of hair around her finger, one hand poised on her hip. She looked completely satisfied that her plan had gone off without a hitch.

“I heard enough.” Keith answered.

Healy sauntered away from me and over to Keith. She placed a hand on his chest. “Back for another round?” She asked playfully. “You really seemed to enjoy it last time.” Keith grabbed her wrist and pushed her off, glaring the entire time.

“Another round?” I didn’t realize I had spoken aloud until the other two in the room looked over at me.

Healy just quirked a brow and patted Keith on the shoulder and left the room, a smile on her face. I was finding it hard to breathe and I couldn’t look at Keith. “What did she mean?” I whispered.

“Lance it’s not what you think.” Keith sounded so much more sure than I did.

“So you didn’t sleep with her?”

“No, of course not. She’s just trying to make things more difficult for you.” Keith started to walk out of my room.

“But everything else she said, it’s true?” I blurted. Keith stopped in his tracks and looked back at me.

“What do you mean?”

“She said that you told her everything.” I said through the tears. “She said you never loved me at all, that you were just going along with my stupid fantasies because you didn’t know how to tell me no.” I pointed a finger at him, my hands shaking. “There was some part of me that always thought that was true, but I convinced myself otherwise. Turns out I was right.”

“Lance, you have no idea what you are talking about. You just need some rest.”

“You aren’t denying it!” I shouted, “Why would you do this to me? Did you ever love me at all? I thought you were different!” My breath hitched dangerously in my throat.

Keith stared at me for a long moment, no emotion showing on his face. I thought we would stand there forever, trapped in each other’s eyes. The next thing I know he’s advancing toward me, and before I could react he was kissing me. I tried pushing him away, but he took me into his arms, keeping me captive.

Ripping my mouth away I started, “Keith, stop,” But he had already recaptured my lips. And even though my heart felt like it was being ripped into a thousand pieces, I gave into Keith’s lips. I gripped his shirt in my hands and kissed him back, just as rough and intense.

Keith’s lips moved from mine and down my neck, teeth scraping as he went. My head lolled to one side, letting the sensation flow through me. Keith pulled away suddenly, making me whine a little at the loss of contact. He swooped me up into his arms and deposited me on my bed, climbing on top of me.

His lips returned and as we kissed my hands worked underneath his shirt and I moved my hands all along his torso, his back. My nails made little trails across his skin, making him groan into my mouth. I pushed Keith away and ripped his shirt over his head, then proceeded to do the same with mine.

Then I yanked his face back down to mine, kissing him for all I was worth. “Lance…” Keith groaned into my mouth. One of his hands worked its way down my chest and even lower. He caressed my hips lightly with his fingers, sending shivers down my spine.

I gripped Keith’s hair in my hands, slinging one leg over his hips and dragging him closer. Keith’s hips grinded up against mine, making both of us gasp into the others mouth. His lips moved away from mine and worked its way over my collarbones, biting and licking. “God, Keith…”

Soon he was kissing his way back down my stomach and I knew it would be pointless to try and stop the inevitable. Even if what Healy said was true I knew that I loved Keith. This would be extremely selfish of me to do this… but if the only thing I had to look forward to was marriage to Healy, I would give myself this. One night to completely lose myself, to let myself love.

“You aren’t going to stop me this time are you?” Keith asked, already breathless. He ran his hand over the small of my back, causing me to arch up. I shook my head in response and closed my eyes to the sensation. “Good,” Keith said as he kissed the line just along my pants.

I inhaled and bit back a moan when Keith’s hand finally slid into my pants. My hand grabbed a fistful of the blankets covering my bed and Keith grinned at me. “You like this?”

“Mhm…” I seemed to be incapable of forming actually sentences. I hitched my other leg back up around Keith’s hips, slowly grinding us together. Keith’s head dipped at the neck, his hair brushing along my chest.

“Let’s get rid of these,” Keith whispered, tugging at my pants. Keith hooked his thumbs into the top of my pants and worked them off my hips and down to the top of my thighs; his lips following the ever growing trail of skin. I grew impatient and gripped Keith by his waistband and yanked down, our limbs intertwining with the tangle of clothes. Soon enough we rid each other of the rest of our clothes, pausing slightly to admire each other’s bodies. I ran a hand down Keith’s back, tracing along his spine with just the tips of my fingers as he kissed me. I gripped one of his biceps and he kept one hand tangled in the hair at the base of my neck. When we pulled away I searched for words to explain how I was feeling.

“You, just,” I couldn’t find the right words as my hand stalled near Keith’s broad shoulders. Reaching up I kissed his chest, and then slowly worked down to his stomach. Keith ran his hand down my chest until he reached my upper thighs.

“Can I touch you?” He asked, waiting until I opened my eyes to look at him.

“Please…” My voice was soft and pleading. Keith ran his hands over the soft skin of my inner thigh, bringing nerve endings I never knew I had to life. “Keith…” I gasped, making him smirk. His head moved to the same spot where his hands had just been, kissing a trial up the inside of my leg. I bit my lip and knotted a hand into his hair, small sounds slipping up the back of my throat.

Then Keith kissed me where my nerve endings were already on fire, making both of us groan. “God, Keith…” My back arched even more, pushing me even deeper into Keith’s mouth. After awhile of this Keith brought his mouth back to mine, lips open and possessive.

One of my hands moved down his stomach and I finally got to give him a little taste of his own medicine. As I stroked him his mouth slid off mine with a wet pop, and his neck dropped alongside mine. His breath hitched in and out of his chest in rapid motions, turning me on all the more.

Pushing some his hair aside I kissed his neck, biting at his earlobes. “Only seems fair,” I whispered, “That you get some of this too.”

Keith chuckled weakly at that and kissed me deeply, one hand full of my hair. We were pushing each other toward the edge, each one of us getting a little more impatient. But it became clear to me that Keith wasn’t going to waste anytime.

He flipped me over and kissed a trial down my spine, stroking the front of me all the while. One of my arms reached back around me and gripped his neck and the other knotted in my bed sheets. Keith kissed the base of my spine, making me shiver. “Mmm, Keith that feels amazing.” I managed to say. Though I couldn’t see his face I felt him smirk into my skin, making me smile in return.

Keith slowly grinded against me; getting us both ready for when he finally pushed into me. Hundreds of sensations flowed through my mind and all I could focus on was how good Keith felt and how I never wanted any of this to end. I felt Keith’s lips the back of my neck. “Lance, is this ok?” His voice was low and full of desire.

“Mhm…” After a moment that seemed suspended in time Keith finally made the final move and pushed into me, both of us holding our breath. After a long moment Keith started to move, making me groan.

“Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?” Keith sounded concerned.

“God no, please don’t stop.” I said with as much passion as I could manage. So Keith started to thrust harder and faster, the sound of the bed creaking mixing in with the quiet moans and sounds coming from both Keith and I. Colors swirled in and out of my vision and I felt myself coming closer and closer to the edge until I finally pushed over, my entire body shaking.

“Oh god Lance…” Keith ground out between his teeth when he came, not long after me. His arms were shaking and he collapsed on the bed next to me, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around me. I turned my face towards his, waiting for my heart to calm down a bit. I pushed some sweaty hair off his face and kissed his cheek and kept our faces close enough that our noses would touch.

We laid there intertwined in a heavy silence, neither one of us making eye contact. Keith reached out and softly caressed my bottom lip, a deep sigh leaving his mouth. “That probably wasn’t the best idea.” We were close enough that he hardly even had to whisper for me to be able to hear him.

“No. It wasn’t.”

Keith and I finally met eyes, weariness pulling at both of our features. For a moment I thought Keith would pull away and leave me forever, but instead he pulled me deeper into his arms, hiding his face in my hair. I inhaled the scent of his neck, pressing my lips to the still sweaty skin.

I thought Keith might’ve fallen asleep until he asked, “What was she doing in your room?”

I sighed, “Just here to torture me. Planting ideas in my head. That sort of thing.”

“And you believed what she told you?”

I shut my eyes, trying to think of an answer. “It’s hard not to. She can be very persuasive.” A thought nagged at the back of my head and I sat up a little, staring down at Keith. “She knew everything of how we got together. No one else knows about how it happened other than us.” My voice got quiet, “Why would you tell her?”

Keith heaved a sigh and ran a hand along my stomach and hips, his mind growing distant. “She came to my room last night after… after I left. I thought she was just coming to gloat, but it was so much more than that.” Keith closed his eyes, “She not only threatened to expose us, but she said if I didn’t tell her how we got together she would hurt you. Badly.”

“And you believed her?”

Keith’s eyes snapped open. “Of course I did. She had just blackmailed you into marrying her just last night. She could be capable of anything. And I would _never_ let anything happen to you Lance.” He ran a delicate finger along the line of the scar on my forehead. “I almost lost you once because my incompetence, I wasn’t going to let it happen again.”

We sat in silence for another long moment, neither one of sure how to go forward. “Keith,” I started, “You know there’s still nothing I can do.”

Keith sat up fully in my bed, separating us completely. “You still aren’t going to fight for this? For us?”

“Keith, you just said you would do anything to protect me, and you get angry when I try to do the same?” I asked, confused and angry.

Keith’s eyes darkened. Hurt and angry slipped in and out of his eyes, and I could tell he was about ready to burst. “You know maybe Healy was right.”

“Right about what?” A cold feeling of dread sliced it’s way through my heart.

“You never fight for what you believe in. That you have no backbone.”

“Keith…”

“No, Lance.” Keith got out of my bed and started to slip back into his clothes. “If you actually cared about me the way you claim to you wouldn’t just toss me aside like this.”

I glared at him, hoping the hurt wasn’t showing on my face. “How could you ever possibly believe anything she ever told you? Of course I care about you Keith. _I love you._ ” Keith yanked his shirt back over his head and stopped to stare at me.

“You love me? You _love_ me?” His voice took up a mocking tone. “That’s rich, coming from someone who probably doesn’t know the difference between infatuation and love.”

“What’s gotten into you Keith?” I sat in disbelief in my bed, anger swelling up my chest. “Where is all this anger coming from? Did she really manage to get that deep into your head?”

Keith’s cool violet eyes slid toward mine, his face completely emotionless now. “I heard her tell you that I never loved you.” A horrible pause, “She was right.”

I physically recoiled back into my headboard. I shook my head and opened my mouth but no words came out.

A mocking chuckle sounded from the other side of the room. “I suppose I believed at some point that I could have been in love with you, but really, it was all just an act. You are so love struck that it was easy it work my way into your life.”

“I don’t believe you.” My voice had taken on a sharp edge.

“I’m sorry to hear that. But Lance, I did this all for a position of power. Working as the King’s bodyguard? Imagine all the possibilities. Little jobs I could work from the sidelines. And you made it all too easy.”

My chest heaved with the growing anger I felt in my heart. I never once thought he could be so cold, so calculating. I loved him that much was true, but with every word he ripped another chunk of my heart. I wanted so badly to believe that Keith was different, that he wouldn’t use me like others had in the past. Closing my eyes I wished for it all to go away, wishing desperately that I had imagined Keith saying all those things, that he would never, ever dream of hurting me like this. But when I opened my eyes Keith still stood at the foot of my bed, face a mask, body and soul closed off from me.

“Get out.” I whispered. It felt like my lungs were about to collapse, but I was determined not to show it on my face. My breath hissed in and out of my mouth as I fought to hold back all my emotions. Lowering my head I clenched my fists into an abandoned pillow. I waited for the telltale hiss of my door opening and closing but it didn’t happen. Jerking my head up I glared at Keith, wondering what he could possibly gain from hurting me further. “Don’t you think you’ve hurt me enough?” My voice was ice. “Get. The hell. Out.” I ground out between my teeth.

Keith watched me for a moment longer and I’m pretty sure I imagined the fleeting look of pain and love in his eyes. After a moment of heated silence Keith finally left the room.

Shagging into myself I sat staring at the dent Keith’s head had left in one of my pillows. It felt as if the flame inside me went out, that there was nothing left inside of me anymore. Then the anger and hurt started to slowly return.

How could he? How _dare_ he? I thought Keith was different. I thought he was the one person I could trust, that wouldn’t use me just for my title and position. Had he ever really been friends with me? Or had my entire life with him up to this point been a lie? One long, bold faced lie, all in attempt to get close to me for his own personal benefit?

Biting down on my lower lip I blinked rapidly in an attempt to stop even more tears. Was this all I was good for now? Crying like an idiot because some heartless boy had used my own feelings against me?

I inhaled sharply, eyes darting helplessly around my room. Then I grabbed a pillow and held it my face and screamed, just screamed for as long and as loud as I could. Tossing the pillow aside I threw myself out of bed and locked my door. Staggering over to my mantle piece I grabbed a glass vase and threw it across the room as hard as I could, the shattering noise of glass all fading into the static in my head.

I moved numbly through my room, finding random objects to hurl at the wall, all sounds gradually fading until all I could hear were my own choking sobs. Collapsing on the floor in front of my bed I clutched my knees to my chest, hating myself, hating Keith, hating the entire universe.

None of this should have ever happened. But it all happened because I couldn’t get a grip on my own feelings. It probably would have been better if I had died in the bomb attack. Then Keith wouldn’t have had to deal with my idiotic romantic fantasies. But even if he hadn’t pretended to feel things for me he still would have used our past friendship to his advantage.

The hurting part of my heart wanted so desperately to believe that Keith had been lying, that he would never use me like that. He had seen the damage it had done to me over the years. But I never could have imagined that he would stoop to that level himself.

I should have just died in that explosion. It would have been better for everyone. I would have never known what it was like to love someone, and to feel love, even if it was all just a lie. But most importantly, I wouldn’t have known what true heart break felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no promises for future chapters. Anyways guys thanks for dealing with me taking a week off, I'm sorry I'm going to have to take next week off as well. It's almost finals week and I've had professors breathing down my neck about getting things done. I promise I'm still writing and editing With You, I just want everything to be perfect before I send it your way. See you in two weeks!


	15. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension continues to grow.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache that I knew wouldn’t be quick to leave. Sometime in the night I had managed to drop off into a dreamless sleep, but exhaustion still pulled at my every motion. Dragging myself off my bed and not bothering to look in any mirror I dressed for the day, trying to remember which meetings I had to be at and when. I felt completely empty and hollowed out inside, almost as if someone scooped out my heart. The wedding was in two days; there wasn’t any avoiding it now.

If Keith hadn’t so plainly stated how he felt last night I’m sure I would be on the way to the royal party to tell them of Keith and I, and fight to be able to stay with him. Anger and hurt swelled briefly in my chest, but I pushed the feelings down and left my room. I made my way to the throne room to find Thace, wondering what kind of wedding planning torture he had in mind for today.

Stepping into the room I found it buzzing with activity, Thace at the center. I knew he was not pleased with my choice to marry Healy, but he was going to give the Altean people what they wanted. He wanted the wedding to be “ _flashy, but not anything to gaudy_ ,” and “ _a lot of fun but not so much that it doesn’t look like we are taking this seriously._ ”

“Lance!” He cried, “There you are! I want you to come look at this color selection for your outfit and tell me what you think!”

Moving past the orderlies carrying flowers, fabric swatches, multicolored napkins and silverware I made my way to Thace’s side.

“Your mother wants you in blue, since your father wore mostly blue on their wedding day. But I always thought this gray ensemble would do nicely. What do you think?” I felt the eyes of everyone in the room on me. If I knew anything about royal weddings I knew that my color choice would inadvertently affect other aspects of the day, like what color napkin the guests would use all night.

Forcing myself to seem interested I said, “If my mother wants blue, I’d say go with the blue.” I heard a collective sigh sound around the room, blue must be easier to plan around.

“Very good.” Thace watched me for a long moment, concern in his eyes. “Lance, why don’t you go find a quiet spot in the castle, take some time for yourself today. We can handle the rest of the last minute details.”

The last thing I wanted right now was to be alone; if I were alone I would start thinking. Thinking about him. “No Thace really…” I started.

“No.” Thace’s voice was firm. “I insist. Come back later on this afternoon for the outfit fitting.”

Sighing heavily I stared the older Galra down, wondering how hard it would be to challenge him on this. But I could see it in his eyes that he wouldn’t continue with any planning until I had left the room. “Fine.” I huffed, spinning on my heel and leaving the room.

Moving silently through the castle I tried to find something to keep my mind occupied, but it seemed almost impossible. My wonderings took me deep into the castle until I stumbled upon a small office. I didn’t realize anyone was in the room until a cough alerted me to my intrusion. “Oh, Shiro I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” I stuttered, backing toward the door.

Shiro smiled and placed a thick stack of papers on the desk. “It’s completely fine Lance.” He watched me for a moment sliding his reading glasses off his face “You look like you have a lot on your mind.”

“Of course I do. I’m getting married in two days.” I snapped, then immediately regretted it. “I’m sorry. That was rude of me.”

“Lance, sit down.” Shiro gestured to a chair cattycorner to the desk. “It’s ok to feel stressed. Your wedding will be one of the biggest milestones in your life, besides being crowned King of course.”

I worked over words in my mouth before I said anything. “I know. But I thought weddings were supposed to be a happy occasion.”

“You aren’t happy?” Shiro questioned, lifting a brow. I bit my lip, internally punching myself for saying that out loud.

Shaking my head I focused on a distant spot over Shiro’s head. “No, I’m not.”

Shiro didn’t say anything for a long time, the only sound in the room a ticking of a clock. “Then why are you choosing to go through with this?”

“For Altea, the royal party. I don’t know. They want me to marry somebody before I take the throne. Why not Healy?”

“Yes it’s true that Altea wants to see their Prince married and ready to take the throne, but your people also want you to be happy Lance.”

“I don’t see anybody else jumping to take Healy’s place.”

Shiro sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. “Your mother wasn’t married right away when she took the throne. She did a fine job on her own.”

“Yeah? Well I’m not my mother.” I sounded horribly bitter.

“No, you aren’t. And that’s a good thing.”

My eyes darted up to Shiro’s. “How is that a good thing?”

Shiro smiled a little sadly. “Your mother has done many things as queen, some of them good, some of them bad. Altea loves your mother. But it’s time for a new reign, full of new possibilities and a new, keener eye. You are going to usher Altea into a new age Lance.”

Snorting I looked down at my feet. “That’s what people keep telling me.”

“I think you should believe them. We’ve all watched you grow up Lance; we know what you are capable of. So if you want to stand alone and rule Altea by yourself for a while, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

I lifted my eyes back to Shiro’s. “That’s not the only reason I don’t want to marry Healy.” I felt my heart leap into my throat. I can’t believe I just said that out loud.

Shiro eyed me a little warily. “There’s someone else, isn’t there?”

I laughed a little ruefully. “Is it that easy to tell?”

“You had seemed in better spirits the past couple of months. I’m guessing you want to keep this person’s identify a secret?”

I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything more. “So why marry Healy? If this other person makes you happy then I’m sure the royal party would understand.”

Sucking air in through my teeth I fought for an answer that wouldn’t give everything away. “The relationship with this person was already a little… taboo.” I lowered my eyes. “Recently, we um…” Tears formed in my eyes and it became harder to talk around the lump in my throat, “We fought. It was bad. That pretty much ended it.” I shrugged helplessly, unable to go on.

Shiro’s eyes filled with sympathy. “I’m so sorry Lance.” He patted my knee and leaned back into his chair, folding his hands together. “I experienced something similar when I was younger.”

“Shiro I don’t-“

He cut me off, “I know you don’t want to be babied right now Lance, but hear me out.” He waited until I nodded to go on. “Back on Earth, before I got sent off into space,” He sighed heavily, “I was involved with Matt.”

“You, wait, what?” I sputtered, eyes opened wide.

Shiro laughed. “It’s true. But it was also a long time ago.”

“Well what happened?” I gushed, my attention now fully devoted to the older man sitting in the room.

“It’s been so long now, but I think the initial start of everything happened the summer before we were to graduate from the Garrison. Matt and I had been roommates for most of our time there, so naturally we became friends. I was top pilot of the class, and Matt was rising through the ranks as a technician. We both decided to stay at the Garrison over the summer, to get a push ahead for our last year. I didn’t know it at the time but the higher ups were already considering me for the Pluto mission.”

Shiro paused and looked down at the stack of papers at his desk. “One night in the early summer we were waiting for test scores for Matt. If he placed within the top ten percentile he would be the top technician at the Garrison. He was waiting on pins and needles so I wanted to help calm him down. We both started to drink,” Shiro chuckled, “By the time the test results came back in we were both so out of our heads that it took him a couple minutes to realize that he had passed the test.”

“Wow,” I breathed, “So he was top of the class then?”

“He was, I was ridiculously proud of him. My best friend, top technician.” His eyes grew distant and a fond look spread over his face. “We were celebrating and out of the blue he kissed me. I hadn’t been drinking nearly as long or as hard as Matt, so I was quite taken aback. In the moment I wasn’t sure if he was even really aware of doing it.”

“So what happened then?”

“Matt passed out, slept like a rock for almost 12 hours.” He laughed again, “I was wide awake the entire time, trying to come up with a way to bring up the kiss. But when Matt finally woke up I was too chicken to say anything about it.”

I furrowed my brows together. “Too chicken?”

Shiro laughed outright. “An old human saying. I was too scared to bring it up.”

I quirked a brow. “Humans are weird.”

“That we are. Matt didn’t say anything about the kiss so naturally I just ignored it. I figured he didn’t remember. About a week later though Matt confronted me in our room, looking more confused and angry than I had ever seen him. He asked if I remembered the kiss, then got angry when I said I did but ignored it. We fought for awhile, what ended it though was Matt saying he loved me.”

I remained silent, thinking back to when I first admitted to Keith that I loved him. Both situations sounded horribly similar. “It’s stupid looking back at it now, but I rejected Matt. Nearly broke his heart. Took me about a week to realize how utterly stupid I had been, turns out I felt the same way.”

“Sounds like both of you were really brave.” I observed.

“I suppose we were. Matt and I continued on for the rest of the summer and into our last year at the Garrison. I had never been happier. But then I got the news that I had been selected as the pilot of the Pluto mission- a solo mission where I would be gone for almost two years. Matt was proud of me, but there was something boiling under the surface, and we argued about it a lot.”

“What did you fight about?”

“Mostly the danger of the mission, how long I would be gone. Matt was convinced something horrible would happen to me.” Shiro flexed his robot arm, “Never thought he would turn out to be right.”

“You couldn’t have known.”

“No of course not. But I was younger then, full of a lot of pride and selfish ambition. I wanted to make a name for myself and Matt was beginning to stand in the way of that. I began to pull away from him, and he noticed right away. We fought even more, up until the day I was supposed to leave.” He stopped, a fleeting look of pain flashing through his eyes. “The day I left we had one of the worst arguments we ever had. He was more convinced than ever that I was about to get myself killed and he would never see me again. Then like an idiot I told him it would be best if just let me go. That way if I did die out in space he could move on.”

Shiro sucked in a breath and looked down at his hands. “I left without telling him goodbye. Or how much I still loved him. I made it out to Pluto, and well, you know the rest.”

“So Matt thought you were dead, and nothing was resolved between the two of you?” Shiro shook his head sadly.

“It will always be one of the biggest regrets of my life.”

“But you two are friends now, how did that happen?”

Shiro leaned back in his chair, “Well when I finally reconnected with Earth I had the foolish idea in my head that Matt would still be waiting for me, that we could pick up right where we left off. But at that point I had been gone for years, presumed dead. Matt had moved on. Found someone else.” My mind suddenly recalled the moment in the lounge a couple days ago. Matt and Shiro had both remembered that darker time in their lives. I couldn’t even imagine the pain and joy those two must have felt, to finally be reunited, only to have the hands of time chip away and destroy at what had once been such happy and fulfilling relationship.

Thinking over his timeline in my head I realized that maybe Shiro had already started to move on too. From what my mother told me it would be years before she and Shiro finally connected, and my heart ached. What a terrible thing, to go back home to find your first love had found someone new, and your new love to be married to someone else. “So what did you do then?” I asked.

“Matt and I had a really long talk, I apologized for how horribly idiotic I’d been. It took us too long to realize that we had wasted so much time fighting, when we should have loved each other instead. It hurt to finally let each other go, but at the same time it finally put us both at peace. It had been a long time coming.”

Staring at the man sitting across from me I was overwhelmed with admiration. He had been through so much in his life, and he came out stronger because of it. I had always admired Shiro as a young boy, and now even more so. “You are really brave.” I said quietly.

Shiro grinned. “Thank you for saying that Lance. But there was a point to that story.”

When I shrugged he continued on, “What was I was trying to get across to you Lance, is that I don’t want you to be afraid of taking chances.”

“I’d say marrying Healy is taking a pretty big chance.” I chuckled a little darkly.

“Lance.” I glanced back up at him and his face was horribly serious. “This is about more than just marrying that girl and you know it. Why waste your life on someone who would make you miserable, when you already have someone that makes you so happy?”

“Because he doesn’t love me.” I choked out, my voice thick with emotion. “He never did.”

“Did he tell you this himself?”

I nodded, unable to speak. Shiro sighed heavily and looked out the doorway and into the hallway. “I am still struggling to understand why you would marry someone you don’t love. Even if you are hurting.”

“I don’t have a future with him, and I don’t see myself loving anyone else. I can’t leave the kingdom with an heir.”

Shiro glared at me. “You are completely missing my point here.”

“No I understand perfectly. It’s what everyone has been telling me. No one wants me to marry Healy.”

“Not even him?”

Shaking my head I stood. “His opinion doesn’t matter to me anymore.”

Shiro threw his hands out to his side, exasperated. “Then why marry her? What about _your_ opinion? Honestly Lance this is foolish.”

I couldn’t tell Shiro that Healy threatened to hurt Keith if I didn’t marry her. Protecting Keith was still my number one priority, and I would stick by it. Of that much I was certain. “There are reasons bigger than my feelings for…” I stopped before I said his name, “my feelings for him that are forcing me into this.”

“You are only 20 Lance. You have such a bright future ahead of you. Don’t make yourself a martyr.” Shiro was growing increasingly frustrated.

“It’s my duty.” I said, equally as annoyed. The headache I woke up with started to pound between my eyes. The lump in my throat was making it harder and harder to talk, and I was so sick of fighting back tears. “Thank you, for telling me that story and giving me that advice, but my mind is made up.”

Shiro regarded me with wary eyes. “You’re welcome, and I’m sorry you feel that your duty is make yourself miserable for the sake of your kingdom.”

Shaking my head I fled the room, running through the halls until I collapsed against a wall. I refused to cry; instead I dug my fingernails into my hands, hoping the pain could ground me somehow. Closing my eyes I wished for anything to make the pain of Keith leaving me go away, but instead the feeling ripened and manifested, taking over everything.

Dragging my hands up into my hair I hunched over myself, steadying my breathing. I had been away from the party planning for too long. Forcing myself to stand I made my way through the castle, smiling at all the orderlies as they passed by.

From here on out I would be a picture perfect prince, living only to please others. My happiness no longer mattered.

 

Later that evening I sat in my small office halfheartedly looking through official wedding documents. I never realized just how much went into planning and cementing a royal wedding. There were still four packets of papers that both Healy and I had to sign and go through before anyone would even consider officiating the ceremony.

Sighing I rubbed the heals of my hands into my eyes. After several hours of reading official documents everything starts to sound the same. I looked at the clock and realized it was much later than I had thought.

Even though I was exhausted sleeping was the furthest thing from my mind, well that and eating. Or talking. Just doing anything. It was getting harder and harder to find things to keep my mind occupied.

I ran my hand along the framed snapshot of my father on my desk. Allura was right, I began to resemble him more and more everyday. I had his chin, his nose, and his eyes. The dark hue to my skin and my snow-white hair come from my mother though.

My father’s calm face started back out at me through the glass. “What would you do Dad?” I asked the picture. “Would you be proud of me? Or would you tell me that Keith was the biggest mistake of my life?”

No words of advice floated out to me from the glass and the lump in my throat grew dangerously. I loved my mother, so much so that I’d be willing to do anything for her. She is so strong and loyal. But I missed the father I never got to know. What kind of person would I have been if he had been there to raise me?

What kind of kingdom would Altea be? My mother was the royal in the pair when they got married, so he had no background on how to run a kingdom. In fact my mother told me that Alfor was hesitant to even let her marry my father because he was not from an upper-class family. She never did tell me what changed for Alfor to eventually allow the marriage.

They weren’t married for long before my father fell ill and died but from the stories I’ve heard he was well respected and one hell of a King. I want to be the best ruler I can be, a happy combination of both of my parents. But it’s hard when I didn’t even know how my father helped in running the kingdom.

I stared into my father’s immobile eyes for what seemed an eternity. “What should I do?” I pleaded.

A knock on the doorframe pulled me from my musings. My heart jerked a little when I met King Quasar’s eyes. “Seems I’ve interrupted some personal reflections, haven’t I?”

“No sir, just some political paperwork. Nothing special.” I stood and gestured to one of the small chairs in front of my desk, “May I offer you a chair?”

“I was hoping you would.” Quasar stepped fully into the room and reveled a bottle and two glasses in his hand. “Some liquid courage perhaps?”

I smiled a little hesitantly. “Liquid courage or a peace offering?”

Quasar quirked a brow and settled into his chair. “Smart man. I figured I better have a private talk with the man who is marrying my only daughter. Not that I have any doubt that you aren’t a good man. But it would be nice to know your intentions.”

I nodded, not sure where to start. _“Oh in reality I hate your daughter and she ruined my life but if I’m going to be stuck with her forever might as well have a man to man.”_

Quasar poured the amber colored liquid into the two glasses and offered one to me. He swirled the liquid around in his glass for a moment before taking a small sip. “My daughter can be… difficult.”

Before I could stop it I snorted and quickly tried to hide it behind the glass.

Quasar chuckled quietly for a moment and watched me carefully.

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean any offense.”

“It’s quite alright. I raised her so I am at partial blame here.”

“What do you mean sir?”

Quasar gulped back a fair amount of amber liquid. “I was once in a position very similar to yours, Lance my boy.”

I sniffed at the drink and hesitantly sipped a bit down before I began to cough. Quasar laughed outright at the expression on my face. “A little—strong.” I managed between coughs. When my lungs finally calmed down I was able to ask, “A position like mine?”

“My marriage to Healy’s mother was arranged. There was no love between either of us. We were simply following our duty.” He stopped and firmly met my eyes. “Do you love my daughter?”

I felt my eyes go wide and I blinked a few times. “Yes, sir I do.”

Quasar laughed a little darkly. “That right there was the answer I was looking for.”

“I seem to be a little confused sir.”

“I know you don’t love Healy. I don’t expect anyone too.”

I stared at the man sitting across the desk from me. He seemed completely hardened to the words he just said. “What do you mean you don’t expect any to love her?” The curiosity got the better of me.

He sighed heavily, “My daughter, to put it simply, is not a loveable person. She is cold, unfeeling. I suppose most of it is my fault, she didn’t have a mother growing up and I couldn’t be around as much as I should have been.”

“I understand how difficult it is to grow up without a parent.”

“Ah yes,” Quasar said as he poured himself some more drink, “Your father was a noble man. I only met him at the wedding of course, but it was easy to tell he adored your mother. Though you grew up without his influence you yourself have become a fine young man.” Quasar then looked me up and down and it almost seemed like he was searching for answers of his failure in me.

The picture of my father caught in the dim light of the lamp on my desk. “I’ve always wondered what he was like. Or if I’m anything like him.”

Quasar shrugged and looked the writing on the bottle. “You are a noble man. That much I have gathered. So I do expect you to act as such.”

“How do you mean, sir?”

“We both know you do not love my daughter. But you and your mother made an agreement, and alliance rather, with our planet. I expect you to honor that.”

Quasar’s eyes met mine again and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. “Of course sir. I wouldn’t jeopardize the alliance between our planets by doing something foolish.” Healy must not have told him everything that happened between Keith and I. She got what she wanted so I suppose she had nothing to gain by telling her father of my wrongdoings.

He nodded and hummed deep in his throat. He shot back the rest of his glass and stood, offering his hand. “Then I am pleased to begin working with you Prince Lance.”

I stood and shook the kings hand firmly. “And I with you sir.” Quasar left my office, leaving the glass with the drink on my desk. Sinking heavily back into my chair I eyed the glass and picked it back up and watched the amber color swirl through the glass. Quasar still terrified me but he didn’t seem nearly as awful as his daughter. It might be foolish to think I might gain a friendship out of this ordeal.

Once again my eyes were drawn to the picture of my father. Maybe what I truly longed for was a father figure, something I had wanted so desperately since I was a young boy.

Swallowing fiercely I looked back at the glass in my hands, then shot back the liquid in a similar fashion to Quasar. I fought the urge to cough and sputter as the liquid burned its way down my throat.

“You would want me to be strong right?” I addressed the photo. “You would want me to do the right thing.” I felt judgment from the blue eyes. “I’m doing my best Dad.”

I glared at the picture for a second longer and then turned my attention back the stacks of paper on my desk.

 

Two days later I stood in front of the full-length mirror in my room, glassy eyes taking in the gaudy outfit I was forced to wear. The over the top cape and jewelry outshone even me today. Orderlies had been in and out of the room all morning gushing things like, “Prince Lance you’ve never looked so handsome” and “Aren’t you just so excited?”

I would say, “Of course I am. It’s my wedding day after all.” They would all smile as they left the room, excited for another royal wedding.

My mother had been in once to check on me but I sent her away as soon as I was able. No need for her to see her only son in the midst of a depressive break down.

After the night Keith truly ripped my heart out I had been completely numb. Numb to everything and everyone. I had started to work almost exclusively in my room, hardly eating and refusing visitors. My mother had played it off to people as last minute wedding nerves, but she was concerned for me. But I couldn’t bring myself to care. I hadn’t seen Keith in almost three days, but I guessed he was working his way through the castle; earning favors and making sure the wedding would go off without a hitch.

Healy had attempted to see me several times but I refused, offering up a story an old Altean rule that a groom couldn’t see his wife in the days leading up to the wedding, it was bad luck.

Staring back at the reflection in the mirror I wondered if this was what I would feel like for the rest of my life. No happiness, no fear, nor sadness or love. Would I forever remain in this shell, devoid of all emotion? At the moment it didn’t seem so bad, considering I would have to deal with Keith for the rest of my life.

Somewhere in the distance I heard a knock on my door and Hunk walked in looking extremely important in his official garb. He and Shay were soon to be married as well, and I was content in knowing at least he would be happy. “Lance, you ready to go buddy?”

Tearing my bottomless eyes from the reflection in the mirror I forced a smile. “Of course.” Moving toward the door I fought the urge to stop and collapse on the floor and curl into myself and never return.

Hunk placed a hand on my shoulder. “Are you really sure about this Lance? It’s not too late to change your mind.”

Blinking I searched for an answer. “I just want to get it over with Hunk.”

“Lance if you don’t feel 100% about this then you don’t have to do this. This is the rest of your life we’re talking about here.” Compassion oozed from my best friend’s eyes.

Sighing heavily I readjusted the heavy cape on my shoulders. “None of my life has ever truly been mine Hunk. I was born for this. Altean will always be more important than my life ever will be.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to marry someone you can’t stand Lance.” We met eyes and I smiled ruefully.

“I don’t have a choice.” I moved toward the door. “Let’s go.”

I heard Hunk sigh behind me but he followed me out into the hallway. We remained silent until we reached the ballroom doors where Thace and Ulaz waited.

“You ready to go son?” Ulaz questioned, his expression blank. 

Just the other day I had overheard Thace and Ulaz talking in a back hallway. “I just don’t understand him Thace. Lance is too stubborn for this. Why would he agree to marry that little snake?” I was surprised by the passion in Ulaz’s voice.

“I don’t know, I think he has it in his head that this is the best thing he could do for Altea. He isn’t thinking about himself.” Thace had answered quietly. He sounded just as concerned as his husband.

“He’ll be miserable for the rest of his life.” Ulaz said. I didn’t hear a response from Thace because I had run down the opposite hallway to find a place where I could breakdown without anyone noticing me.

“Lance?” Thace’s voice ripped me back to the present.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” I said with a fair amount of false confidence. The two older Galra exchanged a look and Ulaz said something through a headset. There was some rustling behind the closed ballroom doors and one opened just a crack. Thace and Ulaz both gave me one last concerned look before slipping through the doors.

Hunk took a deep breath and shook out his hands and glanced over at me. “Let’s get this over with, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hunk knocked on the door and they opened up and he started down the long aisle that lead to the front of the ballroom. A faint humming noise started up in my ears and I was finding it a little difficult to breathe.

Lifting my hands I noticed that they were shaking, almost uncontrollably. Before I could process this both doors to the ballroom swung wide open, the bright light from within only further disorienting me. I heard the distant sound of fanfare somewhere through the humming in my ears that just kept getting louder.

Swallowing my fears I forced myself to take a step, one after the other until I finally reached the alter that had been set up just for this day. My heart started to pound thickly and the dull hum in my ears had turned into a faint roar. Through my spotty vision I made out Healy standing in front of me, wrapped in miles of dress, a snake like smile planted firmly on her lips.

Blinking rapidly my vision finally stopped swimming but I couldn’t hear anything over the dull thud of my heart. Turning to the Altean that was running the ceremony I saw his lips move but I couldn’t register anything he was saying.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turning my head ever so slightly I saw Hunk, his mouth moved and I think he whispered something like, “You alright?” Forcing a nod I turned my attention back to Healy. She met my eyes and smirked and it felt like my soul was being ripped from my body.

Suddenly I saw the rest of my future, being married to someone who absolutely despised me. I would never be happy, always on edge. She wouldn’t just destroy me; she would somehow work Altea to her own whim. She would force her claws into every aspect of my life, slowly wearing me down until there was nothing left of me. Swallowing thickly I tried to listen to the minister’s voice but there was nothing.

Bile rose up in my throat and I had to fight not to vomit. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult as the minister droned on and on. Clenching my shaking hands together my eyes darted over the first row of people sitting and watching the ceremony.

Faintly I made out Shiro and my mother but I couldn’t discern the looks on their faces. Ulaz was glaring and Thace had ahold of his husband’s hand and looked to be whispering something in his ear. Then I finally saw Keith.

My vision blacked out for a second before I could make eye contact completely. Keith looked completely stricken, dark circles graced his under eyes and his eyes were nothing but deep pools of pain and regret. He had on all his official Blade of Marmora armor on and his hair was pulled into a customary bun but loose strands spilled out, framing his distraught face. His eyes were misty and it looked like his hands might be shaking. I watched his eyes dart between me, Healy and then his fathers. I couldn’t tear my eyes away.

Keith was shaking his head, desperate to get something across to me. He was starting to mouth something but the minister’s voice pestered into my ear. “Lance?” His high-pitched voice questioned.

The world roared in my ears, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from Keith. “ _I’m so sorry_ ,” if he was actually speaking out loud I wouldn’t know, but I felt my heart stop nonetheless, “ _I’m so sorry. I love you. I love you._ ”

I didn’t feel the tears on my face until they started to drip off my chin. Keith and I stared at each other, desperately trying to bridge the distance between us.

“Lance?” I heard Healy’s voice grind out, “So happy to marry me that you are already crying?” The words slipped out between clenched teeth and a deadly smile.

Shaking my head my eyes darted back and forth between Keith and Healy. Keith had taken several shaky steps towards me, finally getting the attention of his fathers. Both of the older Galra sent questioning looks my way but I felt like I was about to collapse.

“I can’t do this.” I whispered faintly. Blinking firmly I cast a look at the minister. “I can’t do this.” I said more firmly.

The minister gave me a sympathetic look. “It’s just the last moment nerves. Lets get on with this.” His voice was tense. The crowd in the ballroom was starting to murmur quietly behind their hands, wondering what the hold up could possibly be.

“No,” my voice finally gaining some power, “I can’t.” I backed up a few steps, avoiding Healy’s hand when she reached out for my arm. Looking at mother I whispered, “I’m sorry” before literally running from the altar and back down the aisle I had previously trend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Here is a little bit longer chapter to make up for that week absence. Finals are done and I can finally relax. Though unfortunately I am going to have to start taking weeks off in between chapters. Life is getting kind of crazy, but it is a good kind of crazy. Thanks to everyone that has stuck around this long, and happy holidays for whatever you celebrate! See you in two weeks!


	16. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just as a warning there is some blood in this chapter, that section starts around "Keith’s grip on me tightened and the tension in the room was so thick you could practically swim in it." This chapter is a wild ride.

I was dully aware of the crowd’s reactions as I blindly fled the ballroom, ditching the heavy cape as I went. Slamming through the doors I ran through the silent halls of the castle, not really paying attention to where I was going. Before I was really aware of what had happened I found myself back in my room.

Scrubbing my hands under my eyes I let out a choked sob. Gripping my stomach in my hands I fought down waves of hysteria. What did I just do? How will I ever recover from this? My door hissed open and I whirled around, expecting to see my mother or Ulaz and Thace, instead Keith stood breathless in my doorway, tears pouring from his eyes.

We stood there watching each other for what seemed like en eternity, and I choked back another sob. “Keith…” My voice sounded plugged and miserable.

“Oh my god, Lance…” Keith’s voice sounded much the same. Keith stepped fully into my room and then we were running, colliding into each other’s arms. The force of impact sent us staggering back into a wall where Keith slowly slid down; gripping me so tightly I found it hard to breathe. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” he kept repeating, “I love you. I love you so much. God, I’m sorry.” Somehow we managed to find each other’s lips and kissed desperately, mouths not lining up properly, tears intermixing.

Coming up for air I threw my arms around Keith’s neck, burying my face in his chest. “I love you so much…” I choked out through the tears. Keith gripped the back of my neck in his hand, showering the top of my head in feather light kisses.

“Lance look at me, please.” I lifted my head and met Keith’s eyes, “Please forgive me, I didn’t mean any of those horrible things, I was mad and scared and hurt and I…” I cut off his flow of words with my mouth, kissing him for all I was worth.

When I finally gave us an opportunity to come up for air I firmly pressed my forehead to his, “Of course I forgive you. I love you so much you idiot.” I chuckled weakly and Keith buried his face in my chest, gripping me as close to his body as he was able.

I leaned a cheek to the top of Keith’s head, rubbing the back of his neck. His fingers dug a little tighter into the back of my shirt. “How can you possibly forgive me?”

I pressed my nose into the loose hair cascading out the bun on the top of his head, “Because it would kill me if I didn’t.” A tense quiet fell over the room. “I’m so sorry.”

Keith’s head shifted beneath mine and I knew he was looking up at me. “What could you be sorry for?” I closed my eyes tightly.

“I didn’t fight for you and I should have. I let a bully manipulate me into forcing you away from me. I hurt you.”

“Lance you didn’t know any better…”

“No, I did. I let the fear of me screwing up cloud my decisions. You were right when you said I have no spine.”

Keith grabbed my chin gently and pushed me back from his head far enough that I could look into his eyes. “Lance I didn’t mean that. I said a lot of stupid things and it kills me that you took those things to heart, but _please_ know that I love you with all that I am and I will _never_ hurt you again.”

Overcome with emotion I pressed my forehead into his. “I promise I won’t ever stop fighting for you. Because _Keith,_ you are my sun and I would go to the end of the stars for you.” Keith pulled me in for another shaky kiss and then buried his head back in my chest. Taking a steadying breath I went back to stroking his neck.

Both of us were still crying, Keith’s tears beginning to wet the front of the silk shirt I wore. We waited in silence for the world to come crashing down on us, but I was ready to take on the whole world for Keith. No force in all the universe could ever possibly tear us apart now.

“How soon do you think they’ll come looking for us?” Keith asked quietly, face still buried in my shirt.

“I’ll give them a good five minutes.” Keith’s fingers dug a little bit deeper into my back as he pushed away to look at me.

“What are we going to do?” His voice shook and I felt my heart break a little.

Brushing the tears from under his eyes with my thumb I answered, “I have no idea. But they won’t take you away from me. I’m not going to let it happen.” Keith’s eyes softened and more tears slipped from his eyes as he pulled my chin down for another possessive kiss.

Even though I was terrified of what could happen to Keith and I felt a determination inside me that I had never quite felt before. I was stupidly in love with Keith and he was stupidly in love with me. Damn all the laws and politics. We were meant to be together, his soul was the only one I will ever truly be able to connect with.

I pulled away and lightly traced the curves of Keith’s face, smiling gently at him. “I love you so much…” Keith said softly as I traced over his eyelids, “I love you so much it hurts…”

Smiling through my tears I placed a gentle kiss on Keith’s forehead and mumbled into his skin, “I love you too…”

Before either of us could do anything else we heard rapid footfalls in the hallway. “Get ready.” Keith said sternly, pulling us both up off the floor.

“Lance?” I heard my mother calling. “Lance, where you did you go?”

Grabbing one of Keith’s hands and keeping it in a death grip I attempted to swallow past the lump in my throat. The door to my room hissed open and a flood of people entered. My mother followed closely behind by Shiro, Thace and Ulaz, and the pair I dread the most, Healy and her father.

“What is going on here?” Thace demanded.

“Lance, care to explain?” Ulaz said at the same time.

“How _dare_ you leave me at the altar!” Healy screeched.

“There better be some kind of explanation here.” Quasar voiced.

Shiro and my mother remained silent; they both noticed Keith and I’s intertwined hands before anyone else in the room. Shiro’s eyes flew to mine, understanding gracing his features. After our talk the other day I’m sure most of my grievances made a lot more sense to him. Thace started to talk and my eyes left Shiro’s.

“Lance this is ridiculous, why did you…” Thace started, but his words trailed away when he noticed how close Keith and I were, and that we had a death grip on the other’s hand. Thace threw a startled glance to both Keith and I and opened and closed his mouth a few times. Ulaz glared at the both of us, regarding the situation in a new light.

Before anyone else could speak up Healy threw her flowers to the floor and marched toward me. “You dirty little liar!” Her voice had taken on an even higher pitch and her face was turning red, “How dare you even consider leaving me at the altar for this, this,” hair began to fall out of her elaborate hair style, “Galra peasant!” She jabbed a finger to my chest with the last two words.

Glaring at her I pushed her hand away. “Don’t you dare call him that. He’s ten times the person you could ever hope to be.” The venom in my voice shocked me.

“That was quite uncalled for!” Quasar yelped.

“Oh _shut up_ father!” Healy screeched wheeling around to face him, “You are completely useless!” Healy turned to Thace and Ulaz and pointed a shaking finger back towards Keith and I. “You two should be pleased to know that your precious son has been shacking it up with the high and mighty prince!”

“That much I gathered.” Ulaz’s voice was completely smooth. Thace looked confused as he ran a hand over the back of his neck.

“I think we should all just try and calm down…” Thace said a little unconvincingly.

“Calm down?” Healy’s voice was almost hysterical now, “How can I calm down when this freak,” she addressed it to Keith, “Is trying to steal my husband away from me?”

Ulaz directed a steely glare in Healy’s direction, “Call my son a freak again and you will never come within 3 galaxies of Altea.” He moved his eyes to Keith, “Care to explain.” It wasn’t a question, just a demand.

Keith sighed deeply and looked at me for a long moment. “I love Lance.” He put simply, “I have for a long time. I don’t know what else to say other than I will do anything to remain by his side.” His grip on my hand tightened ever so slightly, “He’s the light of my life.”

The room remained horribly silent. Closing my eyes I rested my forehead against Keith’s chin and waited for the world to explode.

“Lance?” Ulaz broke the silence.

I opened my eyes and looked at Keith and I’s feet, too terrified to make eye contact with anyone else in the room. Keith’s head angled down slightly, his forehead resting lightly against the top of my head. I decided to keep my answer brief. “I love him.”

The room plunged into another silence. Squeezing my eyes shut again I fought down the urge to throw up. Someone took a deep breath and then Healy started to laugh. “You _love_ each other? What complete and utter nonsense!” Her laugh rang out through the quiet space, making my hair stand up on end.

Moving my head away from Keith’s I glared at her, not knowing how to fight back. “What would you know of love?” I asked.

Healy stopped laughing to wipe her eyes. “I don’t need to know anything. This,” She waved a hand at Keith and I, “Is nothing more than infatuation.”

Neither Keith or I had anything to say, and the adults in the room seemed to perplexed to pipe up with opinions of their own. I finally met my mother’s eyes and they were laced with worry, and maybe just the slightest hint of pride. She smiled sadly at me and my heart went out to her.

“When did this all start Lance?” Allura finally asked, hoping to get the situation to move along.

I looked back at Keith who gave me a gentle smile of encouragement and squeezed my hand firmly in his. “Well,” I turned my attention back to the rest of the group, “I’ve been in love with Keith for years.” Healy scoffed at that, “But I wasn’t going to do anything about it, because, well this situation would have happened. I wanted to protect him and the position he worked so hard for. But I slipped up when we were on Utoia,” I took a deep breath, the memory of rejection still stung a little, “I told him then. Keith didn’t do anything about it though, at least not until after the bomb.”

I stopped the flow of words from my mouth and looked back down to the floor. “Keith, could you share your side of the story?” Allura asked gently.

Keith took a deep breath and scrubbed his free hand across the back of his neck. “I suppose these feelings have been here for some time, but I could never put a name to those feelings. When Lance said he loved me it brought new things to light. I didn’t quite realize that I loved him until I thought I lost him.”

“So you two have been carrying on behind everyone’s backs for quite some time now.” Thace said, mostly to himself. Ulaz continued to glare, shifting his gaze between Keith and Healy.

“What did you plan to accomplish with all,” Ulaz waved a hand in the air, “this?”

“I don’t know,” I answered truthfully, “All that matters to me is Keith.”

Ulaz sighed heavily, “You both know the repercussions of doing something so foolish. You can’t be allowed to carry on.”

Keith and I both opened our mouths to protest but Ulaz cut us off, “Lance for quiznak’s sake you should be married by now.”

“That’s right!” Healy piped up. She already had a victorious glint in her eyes.

“I can’t, no I _won’t_ marry her Ulaz. Healy isn’t right for Altea, and everyone here knows it.” I kept my voice even and determined.

“You can’t marry Keith either. I expected more from you Lance.” I felt my heart dip in my chest at Ulaz’s words. He had never looked at me like this before.

“Dad, you can’t place all the blame on him.” Keith rose to my defense, “I’m at just as much fault here.”

Ulaz remained silent, his face somehow completely neutral. I fought back tears as I glanced around the room. Shiro’s eyes shone with understanding and sadness as he regarding Keith and I’s hands. The longer he was in the room the closer he drifted to my mother. It was easy to tell he was thinking about his situation as well, and what he would do if the roles in the room were reversed.

“We’ve never had anything like this happen before.” Thace said, though he looked somewhat peeved he didn’t look as angry as Ulaz. A small glint of hope raced through me. My mother didn’t need any convincing, it was just Ulaz that seemed so strongly against it.

“We had an arrangement,” Quasar was saying to my mother, “I expect your son to marry my daughter.”

Allura nervously wrung her hands together as she fought for a response. “Quasar I’m not entirely sure that that would be the best for Altea…” Her voice drifted off.

“The best for Altea?” Healy yelled, “Who gives a damn about what’s best for Altea? You made a deal with my father! Does your word mean nothing to you?” Her venomous voice was aimed at my mother.

Allura blinked several times and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Shiro walked up behind her and placed a gentle hand on the small of her back, his presence calming her. “I have to think of my son…”

“Your son has broken a multitude of rules.” Ulaz piped up from by the door. I took a step back, hurt surging through me. I bumped into Keith and shagged back into him. Never once had I seen Ulaz so angry, at least not this angry with me.

“Ulaz, there are more factors to consider here besides just broken rules.” Thace said gently. I felt Keith hum quietly in agreement. Thace had always been the gentler of the pair, but once Ulaz made his mind up about something then there was no changing his mind.

Ulaz met his husband’s eyes for a long moment. “Keith will have to be sent away.”

“What? No, you can’t do that!” I cried.

“But dad,” Keith started at the same time.

“I don’t want to hear any protests, from either one of you. You two know the rules.” Ulaz refused to look at either one of us. I felt the hot rush of tears in the back of my head and before I could stop them tears began to flow.

“Dad this is ridiculous,” Keith started.

“No, Keith! I don’t want to hear it. You worked so hard for this position, how could you so easily throw it all away, and for what? Some childhood crush?” Ulaz’s voice started to gather more strength. Glancing back at Keith I saw tears lingering along his lash line as well. All his life he had wanted to please his fathers, desperate to prove to himself that he could be more than just some adopted brat. But now it seemed like some of his worst fears were coming true, his fathers were losing faith in him. All because of me.

“There’s more to it and you know it.” Keith growled angrily. “You _know_ me dad. You know I don’t chase after anything unless I completely believe and trust in the situation. I am not being some foolish kid. Neither is Lance.” Tears started to flow unabashedly down his face.

“Keith, we know how passionate you are about things, but son, this?” Thace’s faced changed as he watched his son cry. You could see the love shining from his eyes, but also the fear. “But there’s nothing we can do…”

“Please don’t send Keith away, I wouldn’t be able to go on.” I hated the desperate plea in my voice.

“Oh isn’t this touching?” Healy sneered, finally coming out of her quiet stupor, “No one cares about you _feel_ Lancey Lance.” Several pairs of eyes clashed over to the girl, menacing glares bore into her skull.

Allura moved closer to Healy, anger shining from her eyes, “I think it would be wise not to insult my son. He may have broken rules, but if you still think you have a chance in the universe of marrying my son, then you have another thing coming.” She turned to Quasar, “I need to kindly ask you and your daughter to leave my castle. Now.”

Quasar gaped at my mother, too shocked to respond. Shiro watched my mother with a proud glint in his eye and tried a little unsuccessfully to hide a smirk. “I think it best you listen to the Queen,” he said, “I would be glad to escort you back to your transport.”

The room remained deadly silent for a long minute before Quasar composed himself and nodded. “What?” Healy went back to her shrieking, “You can’t be serious father! You have no spine!” Healy began to wheel about the room, arms clenched to her side. Shiro moved back to my mother and moved around her protectively, keeping an eye on the girl that became more unhinged by the second.

Her angry gazed focused on me. I felt Keith clench an arm around me, protective instincts flashing. “You,” She said, taking a few steps toward me, “I told you what would happen if you didn’t listen to me. You could have married me and let me rule this godforsaken kingdom the way it should be ran. But instead you give into some selfish whim, some stupid fantasy that you could ever actually be with, with him!” She gestured wildly to Keith. Keith’s lips had pulled back over his fangs, a low menacing growl escaping from his throat.

“I always thought you were stupid Lance, but never this stupid.” Healy said, almost sadly. For a split second it seemed like she was going to compile with my mother’s wishes, but something flashed in her eyes.

Keith’s grip on me tightened and the tension in the room was so thick you could practically swim in it. Then, almost as if it was in slow motion, everyone in the room saw Healy remove a wicked looking knife from within the folds of her dress and with a loud yell come charging towards me.

Everything happened so fast I couldn’t comprehend how I got from standing in front of Keith to being thrown across the room. I hit the floor and gasped for air, scrambling off the floor to see what happened. Shiro had disarmed Healy and was holding her arms behind her, her screams and yells of protest echoing throughout the room. Quasar was attempting to get closer to his daughter but Ulaz was holding him back, barking orders at Shiro to get them both down to the prison hold. My mother and Thace were hovering over something on the floor of my room, and it took a second for my brain to catch up with my eyes.

“Keith!” I cried out, launching myself over to his side. Thace was pressing his hands into a spot just below Keith’s ribs, his hands already red from the blood seeping through. Healy must have hit the weak spot in Keith’s armor. Tears flooded my vision as I groped desperately for one of his hands. “Keith what did you just do?”

“My job,” He chuckled a little weakly, wincing at the pain. His free hand reached shakily up my face and brushed some tears from my eyes. “I wasn’t about to let you get stabbed.”

I distantly heard Thace order my mother to run and get the medical staff and my mother rushing from the room to do so.

“You are such an idiot,” I said, voice shaking. Blood had oozed out onto the floor now and Keith was growing dangerously pale.

“Hey, hey Lance, look at me,” Keith whispered, “I’m gunna be fine.”

I squeezed his hand in mine, fighting back sobs. “Promise me?”

“I’ll never leave you, you know that.” His smile was quick and low. “I love you…” His voice was even weaker now.

“I love you too.” I leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his mouth, making him smile again. Then he was unconscious and I let the floodgates open.

As my body hitched with choked down sobs Thace regarded me with a look I couldn’t quite decipher. “Keith will be fine Lance. We both know he’s too stubborn for something like this to hinder him.”

I nodded through my tears and kept a death grip on Keith’s hand. Within seconds the medical staff arrived and took Keith away on a stretcher, leaving Thace and I kneeling in a pool of his blood. My hands were shaking and my brain desperately tried to comprehend the events of the last hour.

Tears continued to pour of my eyes and I distantly wondered how much I could cry before I completely dried up. Thace put a hand on my shoulder, “He’s going to be just fine Lance.” I nodded and scrubbed my hands under my eyes. “Oh, come here…” Thace pulled me into a tight hug, letting me collapse against him.

“I’m so sorry…” I said through the pain in my voice, “I tried to fight it for so long, but I just couldn’t handle it anymore. Being so close to him everyday was torture. It just hurt too much.”

Thace squeezed me just a little tighter. “I suppose some part of me always felt like there was something between you two. I’ve watched you both grow into strong and independent young men.” Thace pushed me away so he could look into my eyes, “You and Keith are each others support system. It was foolish to think there couldn’t anything more than just friendship between the two of you.”

My shoulders shagged at the weight of his words. “I know it was foolish. I’m a Prince, I should know better.”

Thace looked down at his blood soaked hands. “I should know better than anyone what love can do to a person.” Sighing he pulled us both off the floor. “Go to him. I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed for awhile.”

I looked at Thace in disbelief for a second before launching myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist in a tight hug. “Thank you…” I whispered before running from the room and back to Keith.

 

Several hours later the castle was empty of all wedding guests and a silent chill remained in the hallways. There were all kinds of rumors swirling about on why I fled my wedding, how Keith got stabbed and why Healy and her father were locked up in the prison hold in the castle. I was given strict instructions not to say anything. The only thing that had been resolved was that I was not going to marry Healy anytime soon.

I had been sitting in a chair at Keith’s bedside for the past few hours waiting for him to wake up. So far no one had disturbed us besides some doctors and nurses, but I dreaded the moment Ulaz came to check up on Keith. We hadn’t seen each other since he drug Quasar out of the room, but I know he still has to be mad.

The heart monitor beeped slowly and rhythmically, doing little to soothe my nerves. Watching the steady rise and fall of Keith’s chest was the only thing keeping me sane. Pulling my legs up to my chest I rested my chin on my knees and closed my eyes for a brief moment. This day was going to end a lot differently than anyone expected, I should be married and dancing at the grand ball right about now. Instead I was sitting in the castle hospital because my boyfriend suffered a stab wound from my ex-fiancé.

A rueful laugh escaped my lips and I opened my eyes again and watched Keith slowly breathe, thanking the ancients he was still alive. Some brief conversation outside the door alerted me to the presence of others outside Keith’s hospital room.

My shoulders tensed but I remained how I was, determined to stay strong. Though my back was facing the door I could tell that it was Thace and Ulaz. They walked quietly into the room, thinking I was asleep. They stopped a ways behind my chair, speaking softly to each other.

“Just look at them. They should be at a party right now.” Ulaz still sounded mad, but something else colored the edges of his voice. “My son, in a hospital bed.”

Thace remained quiet for a moment. “He was doing his job. His only concern is Lance’s safety.” The heart monitor beeped 16 times before Thace said anything else. “The protectiveness he shows towards Lance is one of the most powerful things I’ve ever seen.”

“He takes his job very seriously.”

Thace sighed. “They love each other.”

“But at what cost?” Ulaz said, seemingly to himself. “Maybe I could have prevented this. I pushed Keith to the academy, and I know he only worked as hard as he did because he wanted to impress me. If I hadn’t pushed him so hard, they wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Nothing could’ve stopped this darling.” Thace’s voice was soothing and calm; “The fates brought them together as children. Even if Keith didn’t love Lance he would still be fiercely protective of the Prince. But that bond between them, its almost instinctual.”

The two Galra remained silent then, but moved closer to the bed. I slammed my eyes closed and feigned sleep. “Lance?” Thace prodded softly while shaking my shoulder. Blinking a few times and pretending to pull myself out of a dose I rubbed at my eyes.

“He’s still not awake?” I asked, feeling a little dirty for lying.

“It would seem so. Do you need anything? Ulaz and I still have matters to attend to around the castle.”

I shook my head. “I’m gunna wait until he wakes up.” Ulaz put a hand on my shoulder. Together the three of us watched Keith in silence, each mind swirling. Just as the two older Galra in the room were about to leave Keith groaned softly and pried his eyes open. Launching myself from the chair I sat on the edge of the bed, smiling from ear to ear. “Hey…” I said softly.

Keith focused on me and a small but radiant smile burst across his face. “Hey.” He reached out a hand and I grabbed it, rubbing my thumb across his knuckles. “Told you I’d be fine right?” Keith’s voice was low and scratchy, and somehow it made me feel a pull in my stomach. I smiled like an idiot, cursing the tell tale sign that more tears were on the way, happy ones this time.

“You know I always need a little extra convincing.” Keith closed his eyes again and smiled like he was trying not to.

Thace and Ulaz moved to the opposite side of the bed. Both of them looked absolutely relived. Keith opened his eyes again and looked up at his fathers. Thace’s eyes were a little misty as he pushed some hair off Keith’s forehead. “I know you were just doing your job, but don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“Sorry dad.” Thace patted his cheek gently then looked up at Ulaz. He was smiling down at his son, pride and relief mixing in his features.

“I’m proud of you, but you don’t need to get stabbed to prove it.” Ulaz chuckled a little and slipped an arm around Thace’s waist.

Keith laughed lightly but winced at the pain in his lower ribs, coughing a little he said, “You would have done the same.”

Thace looked between Keith and I, and then exchanged a look with Ulaz. “We know you just woke up but we have a couple of matters to attend to concerning Healy and her father.”

I felt my expression darken and anxiety pull at my stomach. “They’ll be gone by the end of the day.” Ulaz interjected. With that both Galra placed a gentle kiss on their sons forehead before leaving Keith and I alone.

We met eyes and I smiled a little wider. “I am so glad you are ok…” I whispered, bringing his hand to my mouth to place feather light kisses across it.

“I told you I would be. Now come here.” Keith tugged on my hand and delicately moved over in the bed, making space for me next to him. I curled up next to him, carefully settling my head on his chest. Keith’s free hand stroked small lines over the back of my neck, and I traced over the outline of his lips. “What are you thinking about?” His breath ghosted out across my fingers.

“Today. How crazy it’s been.” Keith hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. I stared at him unabashedly, wondering what in the universe I ever did to deserve someone like him. Though at the moment our future still hung in the balance. Gulping back waves of nervousness I watched Keith and the gentle flutter of his eyelashes and all the curves and little wrinkles in his skin. For a wild moment I told myself to cherish these quiet moments between Keith and I, we might not get anymore. Forcing those negative thoughts from my mind I sat up a little letting Keith breathe a little easier.

“I didn’t say you could move.” He said, a teasing note in his voice.

Grinning I said, “I just want to look at you.” Keith opened his eyes and ran a thumb across my bottom lip, eyes thoughtful the whole time. “What are you thinking about?” I captured his hand in mine and watched the way our hands fit together.

“You. Our future.” He waited until we locked eyes, “Because we will have a future.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I love you. That’s enough for me. It should be enough for the rest of the kingdom too.”

“We have to convince your fathers. Well, Ulaz at least.”

Keith sighed, his free hand hovering over his wound. “I figured he would be hardest to convince. I’m worried about Allura though.”

“Oh my mother won’t be a problem.”

“How do you know?”

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was my place to tell Keith. “She and Shiro have been together for years now, in secret of course. They both understand our situation better than anyone.”

Keith’s eyes widened and admiration shown on his face. “I always suspected something…”

“Me too. She told me about herself and Shiro after…” I stopped.

“After when Lance?”

“Well, after we got back from Utoia.” Keith squeezed my hand.

“They are very brave.” I nodded in agreement and pushed some loose strands of hair off Keith’s face. We ran out of things to say so we sat and basked in each other’s company. Sooner or later the doctor or any other number of people could come in and interrupt us.

“Why do you think Healy had a knife?” Keith wondered aloud, his face creasing as he thought through the situation.

“I have no idea honestly. I hope they find out before they send Healy and her father away.” I stopped for a second, “I bet she was going to kill me.”

“Lance…” Keith said sharply.

I absentmindedly patted his hand, “No, Keith, think about it. Right before she hurt you she said she wanted to marry me so she could run the kingdom the way it’s supposed to be. Given her character it’s not that much of a stretch to think that she would have planned a little ‘accident’ for me.”

“Thank the ancients that the wedding failed.” Keith’s eyes grew distant. “You know I almost came to you before the wedding.”

“You did?”

“Mhm. But I was terrified. I said the most awful things to you; I was convinced you hated me. I realized how completely and utterly stupid I had been right after I left your room that night.”

Inhaling deeply I asked, “Why did you say all those things?”

I felt my stomach drop to my toes as Keith started to respond. “You had made up your mind about marrying Healy, you had convinced yourself that marrying her was the best thing you could do to protect me. But we still loved each other. I couldn’t bare the thought of going through my day to day life with you there, but never mine.” Keith sighed and his eyes rapidly filled with tears. “So I decided to make you hate me. In my mind that would be the easiest way for you to move on. You wouldn’t treasure any of the time we spent together because you would have been too mad at me.”

Keith stopped talking then, his watery eyes focused on a spot just beyond my head. “Keith, please look at me.” The violet met the blue. “I already said I forgive you for all of that. We were both confused and hurt. We both said a lot of things we didn’t mean. Let’s only look forward from now on, ok?” Keith just nodded and kissed my hand.

I was about to lean over to kiss him when the doctor returned, delighted to see Keith awake. Keith was told that he had to remain in the hospital over night, mostly for observations sake. He had lost a lot of blood and would always have a nasty scar, but other than that he remained pretty much unscathed.

It was late evening by then, and after a lot of pleading from Keith I finally left the hospital room to go get some rest.

“I don’t want to leave you.” I kept insisting, gripping Keith’s hands in mine.

Keith smiled, “You need your rest babe. You know we’re going to be in for it in the morning.”

“I know. I just hate to think of you here alone all night.”

“Lance, I’ll be fine. Go get some sleep. We both had a hell of a day.” Grimacing Keith shifted in the bed to a more comfortable position.

Watching him sadly for a moment I touched his cheek. “Don’t ever get stabbed for me again.” Keith chuckled, “That’s an order.” I said, laughing a bit myself.

“Just go.” Keith grinned. As I got up to leave he interjected, “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Grinning I leaned down and kissed him, then left the room so he could rest.

As I walked through the castle I noticed eyes on the back of my head. All the orderlies I passed in the halls spared me brief glances, but no one said anything. By now the rumor mill must be swirling, a distant part of my brain wondered if anyone knew anything about Keith and I yet.

I walked back into my room and balked at what remained of the bloodstain from earlier today. A maid had rushed in after me, worryingly gripping her hands together.

“I am so sorry Prince Lance,” she said quickly with a light bow, “We’ve been working all day to remove… well you know.”

“It’s quite alright, leave until the morning. I’m sure you are all exhausted.” The maid’s eyes widened but nodded and after another quick bow she was gone.

Hesitantly I approached the spot on the floor, shuddered and gave it a wide berth. Glancing in the mirror above my vanity I was a little shocked at what I saw. I was still in the outfit I wore to the ceremony, but now there were tear and bloodstains along the silk. My face was still pale and the dark circles under my eyes seemed more intense, but there was something in my face that I couldn’t quite nail down.

Maybe it was relief. Everyone finally knows about Keith and I, granted we would be in for a hell storm in the morning, but at least we didn’t have to hide it any longer.

Stripping out of the stained and ruined clothes I hopped into the shower for a long moment, letting the hot water and steam get at the knots in my shoulders and back.

I had just left the bathroom and sat on my bed when a knock sounded on my door. “Come in!” I called, a little nervous as to whom it could be.

Hunk poked his head into my room. “Have some time to talk?” He sounded a little hesitant.

Smiling I said, “Anytime buddy.”

Hunk walked into the room and plopped down on my bed, folding his legs beneath him. He had always been a little bit small for a Balmeran; Shay was a little bit taller than him. Their relationship was solid and powerful though, it was heart warming to watch the two together. Hunk sighed and his yellow eyes pierced mine. “So today… crazy right?”

I laughed a little bitterly, waiting for him to continue. “What’s been going on with you buddy?” Hunk questioned.

Inhaling deeply I wondered where to start. “It’s a long story, if you’re willing to hear it all.” Hunk nodded so I continued on. “Well I guess I should start with the most important part. Keith and I are together.”

Hunk’s eyebrows shot up. “That explains a lot.”

Nodding I went on, “It started shortly after the bomb thing, we’ve been carrying on in secret, for obvious reasons. We were determined to fight for each other, even after the royal party agreed to marry me off to Healy. Long story short Healy discovered us one night and black mailed me into marrying her.”

“Quiznak she sounds awful.” Hunk breathed.

“Yeah, she is. Keith and I fought… a lot after that. We couldn’t agree on anything. She said she would hurt Keith if I didn’t marry her, so naturally I wanted to protect him. He thought I wasn’t fighting hard enough to keep him.” I gulped; all those fights still hurt something deep down inside of me. “So I ended up going ahead with the marriage since Keith and I were on such awful terms.”

“It makes sense why you were so miserable.”

“And well you saw the ceremony, all I had to do was look at Keith and we both realized we were about to make the biggest mistake of our lives. So I ran.”

Hunk remained quiet for a moment. “So how did Keith end up in the hospital?”

“Everyone came looking for Keith and I after we had made up, they found us in my room. Healy was completely enraged; Thace and Ulaz were upset too. It was basically just a shouting match between everyone, but my mom convinced Quasar to leave eventually. That’s when Healy snapped.”

“What did she do?”

“She had a knife hidden in her dress, she wanted to hurt me but Keith pushed me out of the way in time.” Sucking in air I blinked a few times. “He got hurt.”

Hunk wrung his hands together. “He’s ok though, right?”

I nodded. “He has to stay in the hospital over night, but he should be fine.”

We both stayed quiet for a while then, Hunk trying to process that overflow of information. “So what are you guys going to do now?” Hunk asked, titling his head.

“That’s a great question.” I looked out the window into the deep dark of space. “I’m not giving Keith up. I won’t allow myself that option.”

Hunk watched me carefully for a moment. “You really love him, don’t you?”

“I do, more than anything in the universe. I tried to ignore it for a long time, well because of the possibility of a situation like this happening. But I screwed up and told him. It wasn’t long after that he admitted that he felt the same way about me.” I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. “I just didn’t expect everything to escalate like it did.”

“I don’t think anyone did.” Hunk looked thoughtful, “That’s really brave Lance.”

Chuckling I looked over at him. “What do you mean, brave?”

Hunk looked down at his hands. “Well you are fighting for love Lance. Fighting for what you believe in. I think that’s pretty powerful for the future king.”

“You might see it like that, but the royal party and Keith’s dads? They see it as the opposite.”

Hunk hummed thoughtfully. “That might be true, but haven’t they been raising you your entire life to make change? To usher Altea into a new and bright future? Keith could be a part of that.”

I regarded my friend for a minute. Hunk never used to be this serious, but maturity suited him. He had really grown into himself as the years went by, and having Shay at his side bolstered his confidence even more. “We talked about the same thing actually.”

“Well see, you are already on the right track then.” Hunk said smiling. “It won’t be easy to try and convince of bunch of old dudes stuck in their ways to change, but come on Lance, you’ll be the king soon. It’s not really up to them.”

“You have a good point.” I clenched my fists together. “But that doesn’t make me any less terrified.” Hunk laid a hand on my knee and gave me a sad smile.

“Tell me about Keith.” Hunk said, changing the mood in the room dramatically, “How is dating the ever elusive Keith Kogane?”

Grinning I tried to think of an answer that didn’t involve me gushing about Keith for an hour straight. “He’s amazing.” I said on a breath, “He’s so selfless and kind, he always knows just what to say when I get in my own head, I don’t know Hunk, he’s just…” My voice trailed away and I shrugged.

“Wow.” Hunk said mater of factually, “You’ve got it bad.”

Laughing I continued on, telling Hunk story after story. We took turns, Hunk learning more about Keith and me learning more about Shay. We went on for hours, and I didn’t realize until after Hunk had left that he had thoroughly distracted me from all my worries.

I stretched out in bed, staring up at the ornate ceiling of my room. How we had both changed over the course of this year. Though the thought of the morning sent warning triggers to my brain, I managed to drop off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just five or six chapters left my dudes
> 
> Next update in about two weeks


	17. Space Politics

I came to consciousness slowly the next morning, my brain still playing a game of catch up. Cracking my eyes open to the heavy gloom in my room I sucked in a deep breath. Today would be the day of reckoning, whether I was prepared for it or not.

Sitting up slowly my mind went a thousand different directions, wondering what the day would have in store. Keith would be up and moving soon, he wouldn’t let the injury keep him from my side. As soon as that happened we could be called into a meeting with the royal party, my mother and Keith’s fathers.

A small ball of dread inched its way up the back of my throat. Pushing past my fears and slinging my legs over the side of the bed I tried to vain to feel brave. Like Hunk said. I would be fighting for love today, and I would do everything in my power to make sure I came out on top.

Dressing in simple and dark clothing I tried to look serious and professional. The royal party was sure to see Keith and I as just irate and hapless fools. I assumed they would play the infatuation card much like Healy had the day before.

Pausing at my door I wondered what had happened to Healy and her father. Thace and Ulaz assured me they would take care of the problem, but a part of me guessed the royal party kept the pair around for more questioning today. The thought made me nervous, but at least the royal party would see how truly horrid Healy is.

Stepping out of my room I was unsure of which direction to go. Do I find my mother? Or do I look for Thace and Ulaz? My heart was drawing me to the hospital wing to check on Keith.

The halls of the castle remained horribly still; as if it was holding it’s breathe in anticipation. I made my way past the ballroom, it’s door closed tightly. All the fanfare and decorations from yesterday still must be in place. Maybe in the hope that Healy and I would be married off after all.

The longer I crept through the silent halls the more on edge I became. Usually at this point in the morning the castle is buzzing with activity. Shaking out my hands I hurried through the halls until I finally reached the hospital wing. It was deadly quiet there as well.

I stood nervously outside Keith’s door for a moment; wondering if is fathers waited there as well. Steeling myself I pushed open the door to find a sleeping Keith, heart monitor beeping softly in the corner.

He looked much better than yesterday, a light glow about his purple skin. His dark black hair fanned out beneath his head, a deep contrast to the pure white pillow. He was shirtless now, a white bandage wrapped about his middle where he was hurt.

Walking silently to his side I brushed a lock of hair out of his face, looking down on him with a look of complete and utter adoration. It felt amazing to finally let everything I feel for him show on my face.

Keith stirred at the touch of my hand, his eyes slowly fluttering open. “Morning.” He croaked.

“I’ll get you some water.”

Returning to side and helping him to sit up I handed him a glass of water. He drained it and pushed his hair out of his face. “How are you feeling?” He asked gently.

Chuckling I asked, “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

“It could have been worse.” He shrugged, grinning.

Sighing I leaned my forehead against his, desperate to enjoy the calm before the storm. “Somebody will be down here soon.”

Keith just nodded, bumping our noses together. “We’ll take it as it comes.” I felt his hand come up around the back of my neck, pulling me towards him.

The kiss was light and hopeful, mirroring some of the first we shared. “We can get through this.” Keith reassured me as he looked into my eyes.

Feeling my love for him matched in his eyes as he looked at me my confidence grew. I just needed to trust in these feelings and make sure everyone else knew just how powerful they were. Keith and I could do this.

“Do you need help getting dressed?” I asked.

“Most likely.” Keith edged out of bed, one arm slung loosely over his wound. Planting his feet on the ground he attempted to stretch his free arm over his head, wincing at the pain it caused. Noticing the look on my face he said, “I’m fine Lance. It’s really not as bad as you think.”

Glaring at him I responded, “I know that, but not a lot of people have to watch their boyfriends get stabbed by their ex-fiancés.”

Keith laughed at that. “A lot of people don’t ever get to say that either.”

Smiling I helped him shrug into a loose fitting tunic top. Once the tunic had settled on his shoulders he wrapped his free arm around the back of my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. “Just believe in us.” He whispered into my air.

Nestling further into his arms I closed my eyes, inhaling the smell of his neck. He buried his nose in my air and we stood that way for what seemed an eternity, soaking up what we could of each other.

Eventually a knock sounded on the door and we reluctantly pulled away, but not completely. Keith kept an arm wrapped around my waist and I rested a hand on his shoulder. “Come in.” Keith called.

Thace poked his head into the room and attempted to keep an even face when he saw us together. “At least I don’t have to try and track Lance down,” His voice was strained with false humor. He walked into the room and stood a couple feet away from us. “I’m sure you both know what’s about to happen.”

“The royal party wants to meet with us.” I said, completely deadpan.

Thace nodded. “It’s going to be a long morning boys. A long day.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “But I want you two to know I will stand behind you.”

Keith and I both faltered, the gravity of Thace’s words slamming into us. “Dad…” Keith started, but failed to find the right words. Keith’s arm left my side and he took a few staggering steps towards his father. Thace met him halfway and wrapped Keith in his arms.

Keith sagged into Thace’s arms, relief flooding through him. After a long moment they pulled apart, Thace keeping one hand on his sons shoulder. “What changed your mind?” Keith asked, a little teary eyed.

“The bond between the two of you is one of the most powerful I have ever seen. It’s been there, boiling under the surface since you were children. I think we were all foolish to think that the possibility of this could never happen.” Thace heaved a sigh, “Though it pains me to see how you both have been struggling. I noticed hints of turmoil when we left Utoia, it started after that correct?” Keith and I nodded. “I don’t know what I will be able to do, or to say to convince the royal party. But most of this is going to be left up to you two.”

Keith clenched his jaw, looking more determined than I had ever seen him. Having Thace at his side healed more in him than he would probably be willing to let on. He cared so deeply about his father’s opinions of him. All his life all he ever wanted to do was please them, to show them that adopting him wasn’t a waste of time. It warmed my heart to see Thace and Keith bonded together even more now.

Thace smiled gently first at Keith, then at me. “I believe in you two. But we should get going.”

Nervousness crept up my throat. Keith reached out a hand to me and I took it gladly. I felt more anchored when I was touching him.

Thace watched us with a careful eye. “Let’s go then.”

The three of us left the hospital room and made the trek through the somber halls of the castle. The closer we got to the meeting room the harder I griped Keith’s hand. We moved slowly, making sure Keith was taking it easy.

We stopped outside the meeting room for a brief moment.

“Ready?” Thace asked us both.

Keith and I both nodded. “Give us a second dad?” Thace gave a quick jerk of his chin and moved into the room ahead of us. As soon as the door closed Keith yanked my mouth to his, kissing me passionately. “No matter what happens, just know that I love you.”

“God I love you too.” My breath hitched. We pulled away from each other, clenching the others hand.

I pushed into the room ahead of Keith too terrified to make eye contact with anyone. The royal party murmured when they noticed Keith and I’s hands, making me even more nervous. My mother cleared her throat and signaled that we should head to her at the head of the table.

Keith had paled considerably in the journey from the hospital room. Concern for him flooded through me but he gave me a look reminding me to stay focused on the task at hand.

I looked to Allura. I was completely at a loss at how to begin. _Good morning to all, I’ve had sexual relations with my bodyguard. Who wants coffee?_

Allura patted my hand and stood, running a hand up and down one arm. “Good morning to all. I’m sure some of you are confused as to why this meeting is taking place and why my son is not married. I will let Keith and Lance do the explaining, but I want to take the time to urge you all to keep an open mind. We must remember we are talking about two young men, we cannot approach this situation like it’s a new diplomatic hearing.” She paused to take a breathe, “Please let them tell their story, don’t interrupt. We can discuss it in a calm manner once they are through.” Allura turned to me, signaling that I had the floor.

Swallowing thickly I turned my eyes to the members of the royal party. Every single member of the party has watched me grow up, seen me at my absolute worst. They know exactly what drives me and where my motivations and loyalties lie. I had challenged them in years past on less trivial matters, most of the arguments we’ve had stemmed from my angry and rebellious teen years.

But this, they had never been faced with something like this before. The members like to claim they have open minds, that they are looking to the future. But I knew better. Many of them are stuck in their ways and refuse to change. Even my mother has issues passing new laws and bills.

But then again, they will never see me passionate as I am now. Keith means everything to me and I plan to make that known. I moved my eyes slowly over the group seated around the table, doing my best to look as professional as possible. Who else to look intimidating than the future king?

“This is a difficult subject to talk about, and I apologize if at times I am not able to explain this situation with the proper words,” I began, “But to put it simply, Keith and I have been carrying on a secret relationship, for quite some time now. No one knew, until yesterday that is.”

I paused to let the gravity of my words sink in. The royal party looked shocked, some angry. But for the most part they were all silent. I plunged on. “We are both well aware of the rules broken by beginning a relationship, but I want to inform you now that this is no mere show of hands from the both of us. It is, and will remain to be, a completely serious relationship.” My eyes caught Keith’s, “I love him. I truly do. I don’t want to speak for him but I know he feels the same way. We hope to gain your favor today, that you will allow us to continue on with this relationship. I will not, no, I do not apologize for my actions. I knew exactly what this entailed when the relationship began, and as for my part, there are no regrets.”

I sucked in a tight breath, cutting off the flow of words. Keith was looking at me in a completely new way, and it brightened my spirits a little. It was my job to be one hundred percent professional when it came to any situation in my life, but Keith had not been present to many of these opportunities.

He smiled briefly and squeezed my hand.

The room was deathly still. An older Altean named Bexan was the first to speak up. “When did this all begin Prince Lance?” He sounded a little bored. I had always liked Bexan as a child; he let me color over his papers during tediously long meetings.

“I’ve been aware of my feelings for Keith for quite some time, though I couldn’t put a name to those feelings until after he returned from the academy. The relationship truly began shortly after…” I looked for the proper phrasing, “After the bomb incident.”

Several voices murmured in sympathy for me. “Kogane?” Bexan directed the question toward Keith.

“My situation closely mirrors that of the Prince. I didn’t realize the intensity of my feelings for him until I thought I nearly lost him. But the feelings have been there for a long time.” He said quickly and firmly. His academy training would come into play today. Both of us would remain as strictly professional as possible.

Bexan spoke up again. “If you both were aware of the rules then why would you start something? Did you have a plan?”

“We never really had a plan, we took each day as it came.” I realized the answer lacked any lasting power, but there was no sense in lying anymore.

Several people in the room glared at us, Ulaz included in the mix. My heart began to beat faster and my hands grow clammy.

“If you and your bodyguard were so happy together, why marry Healy?” A voice asked.

I closed my eyes at the memories flooding through my head. “She found out about us. She wasn’t nearly as angry as I thought she’d be, but she threatened to hurt Keith if I didn’t go along with her plan. I was blackmailed into it.”

Several murmurs floated around the room. While Allura, Shiro, and Thace looked concerned and sympathetic, others around the room looked skeptical.

Ulaz spoke up, “Why would see try and blackmail you into marrying her? It was already laid out that you would marry her before she even returned to the castle.”

Keith sighed. “Because we were going to fight to stay together. Had Healy not blackmailed the Prince we would have had this meeting much sooner.”

“Surely you understood the risk of taking on a situation as big and difficult as this.” Thace added.

“Of course we did,” I looked briefly at Keith and smiled quickly, “When you love someone this much the only option you have is to fight for them.”

“You still broke rules.” An angry voice said.

“The only proper action to take here is to separate the Prince and his bodyguard.” Another voice agreed.

Soon other members of the party started to nod, agreeing with this plan. I felt my stomach drop to my toes and I looked desperately to my mother. She saw the desperation in my eyes and she looked at the table, thoughts running through her head a mile a minute.

Keith stepped in a little closer to me and met my eyes; he looked as scared as I felt. I should have expected something like this to happen. Most of the royal party is too set in their ways to accept something like this. I shook my head slightly and leaned into him. I suppose it was only a matter of time now.

“How was Keith injured?” Allura suddenly asked.

Jerking my head up I cast a grateful look in her direction. This part of the story would work in my favor.

“After I left the wedding there was an unfortunate scene in my bedroom. When Healy realized that she was going to turned out from the castle she, well,” I looked to Keith to finish the story.

He squeezed my hand. “I think she had been plotting to hurt the Prince. When the Queen ordered Quasar and Healy to leave she pulled a knife from within her dress. She tried to hurt the Prince. I couldn’t let that happen.”   

Heads around the room nodded in admiration. Even though Keith and I broke rules he never failed to do his job. “Is there anyway to prove that Healy wanted to hurt the Prince?” An older Altean asked with doubt lacing his features.

“We could always ask her.” Bexan said, his voice horribly dry.

Keith and I directed startled eyes to the back of the meeting room where an armed guard ushered Healy into the room. She looked completely disgruntled, hate burning in her eyes. “What is this about? Where is my father? Let me go!” She shrieked.

I stayed standing tall but Keith moved protectively in front of me, his body tense. “We just have some questions we’d like to ask you before you and your father depart from the castle.” Allura said calmly. Shiro had also moved closer to my mother with a deadly look in his eyes.

“Questions about what? Why I was left at the altar for some Galra low life?”

People around the room gasped. It was a little shocking to see that she had abandoned all pretenses of being the perfect princess. Her true personality was shining through.

Ulaz stood. Anger boiled in his face. “Young lady, yesterday I told you if you insulted my son again you would never come within three galaxies of Altea. I’m keeping my promise. Answer the questions you are asked and then you are gone. Don’t _ever_ expect to come back.” The passion in his voice was evident.

Healy hesitated for a moment, weighing her options. How she could remain so calm in the face of Ulaz’s wrath was beyond me.

“So, Healy,” Allura asked, “Why did you try and stab my son yesterday?”

Healy’s eyes flashed to my mothers. “It was all part of a plot, one that’s been in the making for a long time. I’m only sorry I failed.”

“What plot?” Keith asked.

“A plot with Utoia. We’ve been aligned with them since my birth. They were so confident in their plan to take out the Prince with the bombs. They were so surprised they failed. I was the back up plan. It was all too easy to lay the plan in place.” Her eyes darted to mine, “If the Prince wasn’t such a sentimental child he’d be dead by now.”

A hush fell over the room while everyone attempted to process the onslaught of information. We should have known Utoia wouldn’t have given up after just one attempt on my life. They had too much pride in their hearts to let that failure follow them.

“I think we’ve heard enough.” Ulaz growled out.

“You may be banishing my father and I, but don’t _ever_ expect Utoia to back down. Both of our planets were wronged in the past and we are not quick to forget. We will never forgive.” Healy cried passionately as she was drug from the room. Just before she was gone for good our eyes locked and I couldn’t fathom the depth of hatred in her eyes, or the steely determination. A deadly smile came across her face, sending shivers down my spine. “Have a good day Prince Lance!” We heard her call from beyond the doorway.

Everyone in the room sat in complete shock, unsure of how to go forward after Healy’s angry words.

“Security measures must be first priority,” Ulaz broke the silence, “The castle must be thoroughly checked. Just in case.” His mind buzzed with the preparations.

“Later,” Thace touched Ulaz’s hand, “We need to deal with this first.” Ulaz turned his attention back to Keith and I. He was still in his protective stance just ahead of me, determination set in his jaw. Watching Ulaz carefully I saw compassion flood into his eyes. He looked to Thace and sighed.

“You two broke just about every rule in the book, but over the course of these past days I’ve seen your bond in a new light.” He paused, rubbing a hand over his chin. “I suppose it was foolish to think that after so many years together as children that this wouldn’t have happened.”

Everyone in the room clung to Ulaz’s words awaiting his verdict on the situation. Though Ulaz wasn’t a part of the royal party they all trusted his words and actions. He had been head of security in the castle since before I was born. His opinion was well respected in this circle. That and the situation dealt directly with his own son, everyone knew he wouldn’t take this situation lightly. “While I respect how close you two have become and the hardships you have faced together, it still doesn’t change the fact that you cannot be allowed to continue.”

My shoulders dropped while Keith’s tensed up. “Dad…”

“Ulaz, I think you should reconsider.” Thace spoke tightly. I could tell this wasn’t easy for him, with that statement he made it clear that he stood with Keith and I. Bexan and a couple other Altean’s on the council watched Thace with careful eyes.

“Where do you stand on this Thace? The council will need to hear your opinion eventually.” Bexan drug the other Galra into the conversation.

Thace met his eyes. “I stand by my son and the Prince. They are both capable young men. They mean no malice against the kingdom or its rules.” Thace stood and splayed his hands on the table. “Think about these two. Ulaz and I had to fight tooth and nail to be able to adopt Keith, and he has never once, _not once,_ shown any distaste toward the kingdom or its royal family. He only attended the academy to please his fathers and royal party. He proved the entire universe wrong by graduating top of his class. Keith is still young that much is true, but on a daily basis he proves his dedication to the Prince. I have never witnessed him pursue anything that he didn’t believe in 10,000 percent.” He stopped to suck in air, meeting everyone’s eyes. “I shouldn’t even have to defend Lance. He is the _crown prince_ of Altea for quiznak’s sake, every single one of you sitting around this table have had the privilege of watching him grow into a powerful young man, completely ready and fit to take the throne. How many meetings have we all sat through listening to how he will usher Altea into a new age. Well this could be the perfect starting point.”

With that he settled back into his chair passion radiating from his every fiber. Keith and I smiled gratefully at him. Though in the back of my heart I doubted his passionate speech would do much to sway the members of the royal party.

A younger Altean that had just recently joined the party in his father’s stead looked annoyed. “We shouldn’t even be discussing this anymore. Captain Ulaz is right. They broke rules. They need to be separated.”

All the energy in my body slowly drained away. Closing my eyes I heard voices across the room voice their agreement. I wouldn’t break down here. I needed to stay strong. “Don’t we at least deserve a chance?” I said a little weakly.

The same younger Altean spoke up. “We can’t risk the future of the kingdom on ‘a chance’. Not when the galaxy is on the line.”

“What does Keith and I being together have anything to do with the galaxy?” I asked, a little irritated. “I am perfectly capable of ruling Altea, whoever is at my side as I rule should be completely beside the point.”

“You need someone with a sound head on their shoulders. Healy would have been the best fit.” He countered.

“You may be forgetting she was going to stab me to death.” I added drily. The young Altean flushed.

“Kogane is your bodyguard and nothing more. The bottom line is that you broke rules. I don’t understand why we are even having this meeting!”

“We should make arrangements to have Kogane leave the castle immediately.” Someone offered.

Thace stood again, this time pulsing with anger. “You cannot exile my son. You can’t just take him away from me.” Ulaz sent a startled glance in Thace’s direction.

“Thace, this isn’t about your personal feelings…” Ulaz started.

“No!” Thace cut him off, “This is our son we are talking about here. Could you really send him away, _over this?”_

“It’s the only thing to do.” Another voice in the room answered for Ulaz. Ulaz did look conflicted, watching Thace with desperate eyes. Perhaps Thace’s speech got to him after all.

“I can always refuse to marry.” I piped up, desperate for anything to push the room back into my favor.

“Don’t be dramatic Prince Lance. Ultimatums will get you nowhere.” Bexan said quietly.

My shoulders sagged. Was there nothing I could say to change their minds?

Soon the room was filled with arguments, words flung across the room, some vanishing and others igniting even more fires. Thace and Ulaz were close to an all out shouting match, Keith watched with a light mist in his eyes. In all his time here he had never seen his fathers fight so intensely. Thace looked close to tears and Ulaz gripped his elbow in an effort to calm him down. Bexan had actually risen up from his chair to argue in defense of Keith and I.

The dull roar in the room grew until everyone’s voices blended into one sound. I closed my eyes against the noise, searching for anything to say to calm the situation down.

“Everyone,” My mother’s voice broke through the din, “QUIET!” She shouted at the top of her lungs.

All arguments in the room came to an abrupt stop. My mother looked to Keith and I, and then turned her eyes to Shiro. A moment of silent understanding passed between them. He rubbed his flesh and blood hand over the small of her back and set his shoulders.

Realization of what they were about to do struck Keith and I at the same moment. “Mom, you don’t have to do this,” I stepped forward with agony in my eyes.

Allura simply shook her head. Shiro smiled a little sadly at me. I wanted to scream; they shouldn’t have to come clean about their relationship this way. Just because my mother is the queen doesn’t mean that the royal party could send Shiro away as easily as they could Keith. I could be the reason that my mother’s happiness is taken away. Keith pulled me back gently to him, pressing his front into my back. “They need to do this.” He whispered in my ear. He looked just as agonized as me. Shiro was his idol; I knew he didn’t wish this on them anymore than I did.

“I don’t know where to begin.” Allura started as she wrung her hands together. “I think it is unfair to place all the anger and malice on my son and Keith when I am no more innocent than he is.”

When she remained silent Thace said simply, “Allura?”

“My son isn’t the only member of the royal family to be romantically involved with their bodyguard.” She finished. Shiro and Allura’s shoulders both relaxed then. They had both been keeping this secret for so much longer than Keith and I; the relief to finally have that burden off their shoulders must be immense.

Mouths across the room remained agape. For an insane moment I wanted to laugh, it was quite the bombshell to drop.

“The royal family has lost all thought of decorum.” The younger Altean I exchanged words with said in disgust.

Bexan slammed a hand down the table. “I never much liked your father Alexn, his opinions were set in the Stone Age and he had an ego bigger than the Eletran asteroid belt. Much to my dismay you seem to have followed in his footsteps. Keep in mind you happen to be speaking about the crown Prince and most importantly, the Queen.”

Alexn flushed angrily but shut his mouth. I chuckled a little when I met Bexan’s eyes. He spared me a quick grin and turned to my mother. “I’m afraid we will need the story your majesty.”

Allura smiled weakly and addressed the room. “My situation is a little different from my son’s, after I lost Lance’s father I was in a terrible place. The only person I was able to turn to was Shiro. He saw me through some horrid nights and we fought horribly at some points, but that all stopped when he told me he had been in love with me for years. I dismissed him at first, but after I had time to think I realized I loved him too.”

Shiro smiled at my mother, pride bleeding through it. For anyone watching it was easy to tell that Shiro held my mother in the highest regard, and no one could deny his dedication to her was unmatched throughout the years. “Shirogane?” Bexan asked.

“When I was first rescued by Alfor I was lost. I was unsure of whether to remain in space, but when I was appointed the position as Allura’s bodyguard I decided to serve my time here. I had an obligation to her that intended to fulfill. I didn’t plan on becoming friends with her, or later down the line falling in love with her. I didn’t say anything, I couldn’t say anything. She was to be married to Lance’s father, but there was something in me that made it so I couldn’t leave her.” Shiro drug his metal hand through the short tuft of white hair at his forehead. “Much like Lance and Keith we knew the rules. But it’s impossible not to be so horribly close to someone you spend everyday with. I don’t see the crime in loving someone.”

Bexan nodded, satisfied with that answer. I stared at my mother and Shiro in complete and utter admiration. They were both so brave, throughout the years they had stayed true to each other. That’s more than most people I’ve met in my life can say. They had been defying the odds for years and all for the love they had for each other. It inspired me in ways I hadn’t thought possible until now.

This situation could end horribly for both my mother and I, but at least we would be facing it together.

Keith and Shiro met eyes and nodded solemnly. No matter what those two would always have each other. It warmed my heart to know that even if I lose Keith he won’t be completely alone.

“What do we do in this situation?” Thace asked the room, “We can’t dethrone the Queen. Nor can we keep Lance and Keith in fault for something that we thought only pertained to them.”

Bexan chuckled, “I think the answer is rather simple Thace my old friend.” He addressed the rest of the royal party, “All of you have constantly preached about the ‘new golden age of Altea’ for as long as the Prince has been alive. I think it is time to be rid of older traditions. How can Altea preach of change to the rest of the galaxy when we can’t even change a law about marriage that has been around for millennia?” Bexan turned to Allura; “I assume you planned to marry Shirogane after the Prince was crowned?”

“That was the plan, yes.” She answered quietly.

Bexan hummed and continued. “I want everyone in this room to think of the stress placed upon our Queens head because she could not marry the man she loved because of an ancient law. These two have been continuing in silence and secret for years, and they were only going to come forward with their relationship once the Prince was crowned because then you all would have deemed their love worthy of being addressed.”

He allowed that to sink in before he moved on. “Now that we know of the Queen and her secret relationship it seems absolutely preposterous that we would force the Prince into a situation similar to one like his mother’s, or one even worse. Now Prince,”

I gripped Keith’s hand so firmly I wouldn’t be surprised if I was leaving bruises, “Yes?”

“Were you aware of the Queen’s situation?”

“I didn’t become aware of it until after I returned from Utoia. She told me to comfort me.”

“But you were completely unaware up until that point in time?” I nodded so Bexan continued; “She was even hiding this from her son. How can we deny our own Queen this happiness, and force her son to suffer the same fate?”

With that Bexan crossed his arms over his chest and laid his steely glare into every member of the royal party, daring them to challenge him.

I noticed Thace grinning happily at Bexan. He looked to Keith and I with a baffled look on his face. Bexan had been the longest standing member of the royal party so to have him on our side played heavily in our favor.

“Bexan makes an excellent point.” Thace said. “We cannot punish these four individuals simply for loving someone.”

The room remained still. I held my breath and I felt Keith push his nose into my hair. Without thinking about it I settled a little deeper into his touch. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again I noticed Ulaz watching us carefully.

“I might not have any place to speak in his debate anymore,” My mother started, “But Shiro has been one of the brightest spots of light in my life, without him I would have run this kingdom into the ground. It may be taboo to you, but he is one of the few reasons I am still standing on my two feet.”

Shiro, Allura, Keith and I all stood at the foot of the table, joined together by the same problems, the same secrets and stresses and strains. Thinking back to when Keith first arrived back home from the academy I never could have imagined my life at such a crossroad. But I had become a better me because of Keith. We brought out the best in each other, and we were stronger together. That much was obvious. The four of us stood untied against the royal party now, and after all the angry words and accusations, they were finally starting to wear down.

“You two stand by each other?” Ulaz asked Keith and I.

Keith answered first. “I would do anything for the Prince. I always have, and I always will. The fact that I love him only makes that more true. His life and happiness became my biggest priority the second I took on the job as his bodyguard. I will stand by him through any trail he may face.” I glanced back at him proudly, knowing my face displayed all the love I felt for him.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side when I take the throne. Keith is not incompetent to the ways of keeping a kingdom running. I trust and value his opinion. He has and will continue to protect me from any harm that might befall me. You keep saying you want the best for Altea. So why not my best friend who was raised in our traditions? It’s time some of the old traditions were replaced with new ones. It is the proper time to usher Altea into a new age. I can do it all, with Keith at my side.” I answered confidently.

Allura and Shiro gazed proudly at me, boosting my confidence even further.

Ulaz folded his hands under his chin, deep in thought. Thace nudged him gently. “You know this is for the best.” Ulaz met his husband’s eyes. They sat in silence, battling through their eyes. After a long moment Ulaz turned to us. “Thace and Bexan are right. There is no stopping the turning of the tides.”

“What are you saying?” Keith asked.

“I’m saying that Keith isn’t going anywhere. We all need to accept that certain policies are going to change. Starting with the marriage law.”

Bexan laughed. “Good man. So it’s been decided then. You can all argue amongst yourselves later. For now I think everyone needs some rest.” He stood and walked up to Shiro to shake his hand.

Soon the room was bustling with activity, but I couldn’t bring myself to move. Several members of the royal party congratulated my mother and Shiro, Bexan clapped me on the back but my mind continued to swirl.

_Keith and I are going to be ok. Keith isn’t leaving. We’re going to be ok._

As the room cleared out I started to giggle, maybe even a little hysterically. I turned to Keith who stared at me in shock. “What just happened?” He asked, a smile breaking open his face.

“You aren’t, we aren’t, it’s…” I failed at finding the proper words. Keith started to laugh and swooped me into his arms, spinning me around while I gripped the back of his neck. “I don’t believe it.” I said a little deliriously, drowning in the deep violet of his eyes.

“I don’t either.” He said, but he noticed Ulaz leaving the room, disappointment oozing from his features. He faltered for a moment before pulling me back in his arms. “We can fight that battle later.” He said softly into my ear.

The meeting room had finally cleared out, save the pair of bodyguards and their charges. Keith released me and I lunged into my mother’s arms. “Thank you, thank you so much.” I said thickly, the tears I had been holding back finally flowing free.

“Oh Lance, you should know a mothers heart will always stand by her child.” She hugged me back just as fiercely.

I hugged Shiro next. “Should have listened to me.” He said laughing.

I wiped my eyes and chuckled, “Next time I decide to go against the entire royal party I’ll come to you first.” Shiro laughed at that. He and Keith exchanged a hug. He then turned my mother and gathered her into her arms and spun her around, much like Keith had just done with me.

“Shiro!” She swatted at his hands but joy radiated from her face. What a relief it must be for those two to finally let their emotions show plainly on their faces. I felt a surge of love for them.

Once Shiro had put Allura down she reprimanded us both. “Keith needs rest. The poor boy is still recovering from a stab wound.”

Keith laughed lightly, “I’m still standing aren’t I?”

I looked at him carefully for a minute. “No, you’ve gone pale. You need to drink some water and get some sleep.” Keith smirked at my concern. “Don’t argue with me.” I pushed gently on his shoulder.

Keith grinned fully and wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me into another hug. I melted into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his waist. Neither one of us noticed when Shiro and Allura slipped out of the room. “Come on. We can go to my room.” I tugged his arm and we walked through the still halls.

Happiness bubbled up my throat and I wanted to run around the castle declaring my love for Keith to anyone who would listen. A part of me worried I might be dreaming and I would wake up and Keith would be gone, but holding hands with him as we walked through the halls kept me firmly rooted in reality.

Once we were finally in the privacy of my room I turned to Keith ready to lecture him on how he needed rest but before a word could leave my mouth Keith had pushed me up against a wall and kissed me for all he was worth.

I relaxed into his touch, dipping my tongue into his mouth and winding my hands into his hair. He titled his head ran drug a hand up under my shirt at an attempt to get us as close as possible. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine. “I love you, I love you so much…”

A relieved laugh escaped my mouth. “I love you too.” Keith pushed a little closer, our lips just brushing.

“We could have lost each other. I really thought I’d never see you again.”

I pushed back just enough to look into his eyes. “But we didn’t. You never need to worry again. We have each other forever.” Keith sighed and smiled through the tears that began to pour down his face. “Hey,” I said a little weakly through my own tears as I brushed his away, “These better be happy tears.”

Keith laughed outright, “Of course they are.” He ran his thumbs under my eyes and leaned in for another kiss, caressing my jaw. What seemed like years later we finally pulled away, panting and flushed.

Keith had paled a little more and I fought not to let the concern show on my face. “Come on,” I pulled him toward my bed, “You really need to rest.”

He followed me reluctantly and curled up under the covers with his head nestled on my chest. He closed his eyes and his breathing evened out as I stroked his hair.

I thought he’d fallen asleep but he stirred and opened his eyes. “Ulaz still doesn’t approve.”

I clutched him a little tighter in my arms. “He will come around, I know it. But don’t worry about that right now. That’s a battle we can fight later.”

“Together?”

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! First off I am SO SO sorry about the late hour that I finally updated today, spring semester started up for me on Monday and it's been CRAZY so far. I have classes from 10 in the morning until 3:40 in the afternoon on Thursday's now. I'll do better next update. Once again I am SO sorry about how late this is. 
> 
> Next update in two weeks. 
> 
> Also I just wanted to take a quick second to thank everyone that has been with this story for a while now, I can't explain how grateful I am that you guys take the time to read new chapters. Thank you all so much.


	18. Light in the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right where the last one left off! 
> 
> Also wrapping up some loose ends with this chapter.

I hadn’t realized I fell asleep until I opened my eyes to Keith watching over me. A gentle hand ran through my hair and he smiled softly when we met eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” I sat up slowly stretching my arms over my head. Keith watched with interest in his eyes, his hand following the path of his eyes. “I still don’t believe everything is going to be alright.”

Weaving our fingers together I hummed in agreement. “Thank the universe.”

Keith grinned at me, pushing my chin up with his hand. He kissed my forehead but as he pulled away I noticed something welling up in his eyes. After a minute his expression darkened. “I should go talk to my dads.”

“Do you want to do it alone?” I asked quietly. Keith shook his head, not quite meeting my eyes. “Let’s go then.” I kept my voice confident.

We rearranged our clothes and rubbed the last of sleep from our eyes and left my room. Orderlies rushed by us in the halls hardly any of them sparing us a second glance. I assumed the fanfare in the ballroom was being torn down, and by now the news of my mother and Shiro and Keith and I had spread throughout the castle. Trying to explain this to everyone would be a monumental task. There would be people like Alexn that would disapprove and attempt to fight this. But I hoped the kingdom would have an attitude similar to Bexan’s. His support meant the world to me.

We stopped outside Keith’s old apartment, his face tense. We knew how Thace felt about this situation, but Ulaz was excellent at holding grudges. He could hold this against Keith for the rest of his life if he truly felt that scorned. “Hey, Keith look at me.” When he refused I grabbed his chin and looked deep into his eyes. “You have nothing to prove to him. You’ve always done what you thought he wanted in the past, its ok to live for yourself. Thace approves. He’s probably been trying to wear Ulaz down.”

“I know, I just… I’ve only ever wanted to make him proud. They had to fight so hard to be able to adopt me, I never meant to go against him like this.”

I sighed. “Keith, you are brave and selfless and true. They raised you to stick to your morals and go after the things you love with all your heart. You are also extremely stubborn; once you get an idea in your head you won’t let go of it. They know that’s how you are, and they love you for it. They both do.”

Keith grinned faintly and his attention refocused on the door. “You can do this. I’ll be here if you need me.” I kissed his chin quickly, smoothing his hair in the process. Keith rolled his shoulders and walked through the door with me on his heels.

Thace glanced up at the sound of the door and put the papers he was studying down on the couch next to him. His eyes held peaceful warmth at the sight of his son. “Ulaz, Keith is here.” He called into the apartment. After a few tense seconds Ulaz walked out of the room they had converted into an office wringing his hands together.

Keith stood in the center of the room and I could practically see the gears turning in his head as he thought of what to say. “Dad, I don’t really know what to say other than I’m sorry.” Keith started as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “I never meant to hurt you.”

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thace gesturing me over to the couch to sit next to him. I moved from behind Keith and sat with Thace, hands gripped tightly between my knees. Thace patted my knee and kept quiet, watching his husband carefully. Keith spoke up again, “I know you probably want an apology for breaking so many rules… but I can’t do that. I won’t ever apologize for loving Lance.”

“I don’t expect you to.” Ulaz’s voice was flat.

Keith flattered for a moment, “I know I disappointed you, I never meant to. I just…” He stopped, defeated hands hanging at his side.

“You two have followed foolish quests in the past, but this…” Ulaz glared at Keith.

“We might seem like stupid kids that just want to cause trouble but there is more to it than that and you know it.”

“It seems to me like you trying to prove a point. To take a jab at the kingdom.”

Keith scoffed, “Why would I try and purposefully hurt the kingdom that has raised me?”

Ulaz crossed his arms over his chest, “As an act of rebellion. Trying to prove you are above the royal party and their rules.

“I’ve only ever tried to please you dad. _My entire life_ that’s all I’ve ever done. Why would I put that all in jeopardy?”

“Maybe you aren’t as noble as you want to make yourself out to be.”

Keith flinched and his ears dropped, “Dad…” They both remained silent and I wanted nothing more than to go to Keith, wrap him in my arms and tell him that I loved him no matter what anyone ever said. But I knew I needed to stay out of this argument, it had to run its course without me.

“Dear.” Thace said pointedly, quirking a brow.

Ulaz grimaced and turned his eyes to the floor. “We’ve never told you the story how we found each other, have we?”

Keith just shook his head. My interest peaked considerably. Ulaz inhaled sharply. “Before the war started Thace and I both worked on an undercover Galra experiment. A dark Altean named Haggar ran the whole operation. She used her magic for dark purposes. She harvested power throughout the universe that she planned to use against the free planets. As the experiments grew closer to completion Thace realized that the freedom of the universe stood on the edge of a knife. If Haggar was able to use the dark energy in favor of the Galra they could take over the universe easily, and Haggar was to spare no one.”

Ulaz lifted his head to stare out the window at the passing stars. “I was younger then, more stubborn. I wouldn’t listen to Thace when he came to me with his concerns. We had known each other for most of our lives so I chalked up to him being a little too excited. He made a plan to leave Haggar’s operation. He wanted to tell the whole universe of what was coming so they would be better prepared. We said goodbye, it took a long time before I realized he hadn’t made it far before he was captured.”

Ulaz closed his eyes tightly for a moment. Keith and I met eyes briefly, I had never heard of this before, and I could tell Keith hadn’t either.

Thace had also turned his eyes to the floor, dark memories washing over him. Ulaz continued, “I stumbled upon his cell by accident, I was supposed to bring in a different prisoner to be questioned. I went to the wrong cell and found Thace.” Ulaz sucked in a shaky breath, “He was in a bad way. In fact I hardly recognized him. A prison guard pushed me away from the cell before I could ask him anything. I had never felt so useless in my life.”

Thace looked up and Ulaz his expression a mix between love, sadness and admiration. I can’t imagine what he had to go through, and I guessed correctly he would never speak of those times unless he had to.

“I was finally able to start sneaking into Thace’s cell and we hatched another escape plan. The night before we were supposed to make our escape Haggar decided it was time to question Thace herself. Her druids called me into the room to watch, they had figured out our plan and wanted me to witness what they would do to me. Watching Thace tortured like that… I lost it. I attacked Haggar and her druids and somehow managed to beat them back enough to get to Thace and escape. I had to take a small fighter that quickly ran out of fuel and Thace was barely holding on. I thought we would both die in fighter. That’s when the Castle of Lions found us, hopelessly adrift in space.”

The four of us stayed quiet, Keith looked stricken. His fathers had always hid their past from him before, and now it was easy to see why. The Dark Galra were brutal and ruthless, they tore apart anything they were able to sink their claws into. The fact that Ulaz and Thace had been successful in their attempt to escape was phenomenal.

“It was months before Thace was fully himself again, and it was hard for him to trust anyone but me. I suppose that’s when it started; we were each other’s rocks. I loved him more than I ever thought possible, and I was never going to let anything hurt him again.” Ulaz’s voice was soft but powerful. He met his husband’s eyes and the love that flowed between them felt almost intangible.

“What I’m trying to say,” Ulaz addressed Keith again, “is that I understand the lengths one will go to for someone they love.”

Keith faltered so Ulaz spoke again. “I will not lie, I was furious when we first learned of your relationship with Lance. I thought I raised you to be smarter than that,” Keith flinched at those words, “But I was looking at the situation from the position of Head of the Royal Guard, not as a father. It is still hard for me to understand why you would both rush headlong into a relationship with each other when there was bound to be a negative outcome, but I respect the risk you both took. Watching you these past days I’ve witnessed a bond of love and trust that I have never seen before.” Ulaz moved to his son and gripped both his shoulders, “It will take me awhile to fully adjust to the idea but… I’m not against it. I don’t wish a life of pain and loneliness on either of you.”

Keith stared at his father in shock for a moment. “So I can be with Lance?”

Ulaz nodded tightly. “I’m not a hundred percent on board but…” He looked between Keith and I, “You can’t deny that there is a bond between you two that is so strong no amount of distance or separation could break it. We see now that you two would go to the every ends of the universe just to make the other smile, I can’t deny this bond when what I have with Thace is one of the only things that keeps me going.”

Father pulled son into his arms, “You are my son, I trust you to make the right choices. I have no doubt that Lance can rule Altea with all the grace and poise that he has been raised to do, and with at his side you will both do amazing things.”

Keith wrapped his arms around his father, “Thank you…” He whispered.

Thace watched his husband and son with a fond look. His smile was soft and light, and he turned to look at me. “Just give him time.” He whispered, throwing in a wink. I grinned back.

Ulaz and Keith finally released each other and Thace joined them, pulling Keith in by his neck for a quick hug. He touched Ulaz’s cheek with the tips of his fingers and Ulaz melted into the touch, bringing a smile to both their faces.

I delighted in watching the family dynamic; all three of them had come impossible lengths to be together. My shoulders relaxed further still when Ulaz offered a small, respectful nod in my direction. Keith pulled away from Thace and joined me on the couch, taking my hand in his own. Tucking some hair behind his ear we sat delving into each other’s eyes. Keith still looked tired but a weight had been lifted off his chest and I knew it would be easier for him going forward now that both his fathers stood firmly on his side.

“So what’s the plan now?” Thace asked jovially as he led his husband over to the circle of couches.

I opened my mouth to respond but stopped. “I have no idea actually.”

Keith stared off into the distance, “I never thought we’d get this far.” I snorted at the dismal tone in his voice and he grinned back at me.

“My mother and Shiro are facing the same issues, I think it would be best to ask them.”

Thace and Ulaz nodded in agreement.

“Can I ask something?”

“Certainly Lance.” Thace offered.

“What happened with Healy and Quasar?”

Ulaz spoke up first. “Where should I start...” He stopped for a moment and rubbed at his chin, “Immediately after she hurt Keith she and her father were detained to the prison wing. Healy was livid, she didn’t understand why we were locking up the future queen of Altea.”

“It’s not like she had just tried to assassinate the Prince or stabbed our son.” Thace added drily.

Ulaz let out a short chuckle. “Quasar was much more composed, answered all the questions we had for him. Though he said nothing about his planets alliance with Utoia until after Healy let that bomb drop that the meeting this morning.”

“Was he trying to protect her?” Keith asked with a slight tilt to this head.

“Precisely. After everything that has happened we’ve come to believe that Healy is much more the mastermind behind the alliance with Utoia.”

I scoffed, “Doesn’t surprise me. She’s vicious.”

Ulaz nodded, “She and her father were sent back to their planet shortly after the meeting this morning, the Castle of Lions will never Quasar’s controlled galaxy again. We won’t take Healy’s threats lightly. We’ve upped security throughout the castle. I dare Utoia to try and hurt the royal family again.”

Thace patted Ulaz’s hand. “With Keith at Lance’s side I’m positive no harm will ever befall them.” Ulaz smiled tightly at that. He still watched Keith and I a little warily, as if we’d start disrobing each other at any given second. It was bound to be awkward for a while, but with Thace’s help Ulaz would surely come around.

I looked toward the door, “I suppose I should go speak with my mother.”

Keith stood and offered me his hand, “Do you want me to come?”

“If you’d like, there suddenly seems to be quite a few logistics to wade through.” I looked to the two older Galra, “Thank you again, for everything. Your blessing means the world to me.”

They both nodded, Ulaz averting his eyes. “If you two ever need anything, we are always willing to help.” Thace took Ulaz’s hand and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles.

“I’ll be back later.” Keith said as we vanished through the door. We walked a ways down the hallway before he stopped walking. “I feel so much better.” His wide eyes found mine and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“I wish you could see your face right now.” I said between the laughter.

Keith smirked a little devilishly at me, grabbing me around the waist and yanking me toward him. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.” His smile changed into something a little more peaceful, content at long last.

I poked one finger against his nose, laughing harder still as he squirmed at the touch. “Let’s go find my mom, yeah?”

Keith nodded and we continued the trek through the halls.

 

As Keith and I wandered through the castle in an attempt to find my mother we finally experienced the full force of stares and quiet whispers behind hands. The entire castle had caught up with the correct story of why I had fled my wedding and rumors spread fast.

Inhaling through my nose pretended to ignore the eyes drilling into the back of my head. I could tell Keith felt it as well, his shoulders tensed and his grip on my hand loosened.

“This is going to take some getting used to.” He whispered through his teeth.

I felt something twist around in my stomach and I ducked into an empty office pulling Keith with me. “I just need to regroup a little…” I lied. Something else was tickling the back of my mind but I didn’t want to say it out loud.

“Lance, are you ok?”

I nodded and looked down at my hands. “Yeah, yeah, it’s just a load of information to dump on the castle… and the kingdom.”

Keith nodded. “I’ve never been in the spotlight this much.” He chuckled lightly and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. I could tell that he felt a lot more uncomfortable than he was letting on.

I had been raised in the spotlight so to speak, the only child to a royal family. I had grown used to it over the years but it was still new for Keith. While his fathers were prominent figures in their own right Keith had always preferred to stay in the background as much as possible.

But this… people would talk about this for years to come, especially in the beginning like this. Even more so after we were married.

I met his eyes and wrestled the words in my mouth. “I’m sorry.”

Keith’s forehead creased. “Sorry for what?”

“I know you don’t like to be the center of attention. I didn’t really give you a choice. I should have asked first.”

Keith watched me with a blank expression. “What do you mean?”

My eyes hit the floor. “As kids you always told me how much you hated being in the spotlight. Well and now…”

“Lance.”

“What?”

“I’m not mad.” He sounded gentle.

I sighed heavily. “You aren’t?”

“Of course not,” He held my chin in his hand. “I’m going to marry the future King, it will just take some getting used to is all.”

I smiled in spite of myself. “You’ll be a King too.”

Keith blinked a few times. The realization seemed to fall on him all at once. “We are going to be Kings of Altea.”

I tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”

We stared deep into each other’s eyes. Keith grinned deeply enough for his dimple to appear. I traced one finger over it and was about to say something until Keith pressed his lips to mine. We melted into each other, one of his hands slipping into my hair.

“I thought I saw you two duck in here!” Hunk bellowed from the doorway. “See Pidge I told you…” He stopped midsentence when he noticed Keith and I kissing.

Sheepishly we pulled away and turned our attention to the door. I quirked a brow but couldn’t hold back the grin that spread across my face.

“I told him last night.” I informed Keith. He shrugged and pulled his hand out my hair.

Pidge cocked her head. “You _weren’t_ lying.” She breathed in Hunk’s direction.

I laughed. “I guess we have a lot of explaining to do.”

Hunk smiled and drug Pidge further into the room. “The meeting went well?”

I grinned even harder. “For awhile it seemed like it wouldn’t work out but Bexan and Thace really helped.”

“The Queen and Shiro were the turning point.” Keith said, not quite realizing the impact of his words.

“Wait, the Queen, and Shiro…” Hunk started. He closed his mouth and looked at Pidge. “Shiro and the Queen?”

They both fell silent and their eyes grew even wider. Keith’s eyes met mine and he shrugged. “ _Sorry_.” He mouthed and shrugged his shoulders.

I couldn’t help the giggle that slipped out of my throat. “My mother and Shiro have been involved with each other, for quite a long time it would seem.”

“No. Way.” Pidge creased her forehead. Granted she hadn’t known the royal family and its interworking’s for long, but it would seem far fetched to think my mother was in the exact same situation as Keith and I.

“I didn’t believe her when she told me either. But if they hadn’t spoken up Keith would most likely be long gone by now.” I felt Keith snake an arm around my waist. Almost like an affirmation to both of us that he would never leave my side ever again.

Hunk gasped loudly and started bouncing around, startlingly all of us. “A _double_ royal wedding!” He hopped around even faster.

Keith grimaced. “Quiznak no.”

I laughed and slapped a hand against my heart in feigned hurt. “But Keith, just think about how _magical_ it would be.”

He shook his head and smiled into my eyes. Pidge and Hunk grew silent as they took us in.

“Wow.” Pidge said a little stupefied. “You two look at each other like Hunk and Shay look at each other.” The three of us in question blushed furiously.

“Well,” I blushed even harder when Keith squeezed my waist. “Has either of you two seen my mother or Shiro?”

Hunk and Pidge shook their heads. “But we’ll leave you two alone.” Hunk winked dramatically in my direction.

I sent him a look as he lead Pidge from the room lamenting in a low voice, “I think a double wedding would be classy…”

  
“Shut it Hunk.” Pidge pushed his shoulder and they left the room laughing.

Keith looked at me and lifted one brow. “Guess we’ll have to get used to that.”

I playfully pushed him off me and made my way toward the door. “Should we get back to finding my mother and Shiro?” I offered Keith a hand. He took it without hesitation and we made our way back into the castle.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of wandering the castle Keith and I were about ready to give up. “Where in the ancients do you think they could be?” We pushed into my room and Keith collapsed onto a couch.

Keith scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “We’ve checked everywhere twice.” A smirk spread across his face.

“What’s that look for?”

“Well we haven’t checked the bedrooms.” His smirk turned into a full-blown laugh when I hit him across the head with a pillow.

“Hey now, this is still my mom we’re talking about.” I tried to remain serious but had to fight off a blush.

Keith closed his eyes briefly and fought off the last of his giggles. “Just saying.” He cracked one eye open and looked over at me, “Should we go check their rooms? Or just wait here?”

“We could go check there, we might just end up really embarrassed.” I couldn’t stop the grin that spread when I took in Keith’s expression. “Or we could sit and wait here.”

We sat in silence and I decided to study Keith as he still had his eyes closed. Dark circles still clung to the lower part of his eyes, and besides the bandage wrapped around his lower ribs there was no more evidence that he had been stabbed.

He still tired easily, not that he would tell me that. But if he moved too fast or took a deep enough breath he paled slightly and had to find an excuse to sit down.

His black hair fanned out over the back of the couch we were perched on and I ran a hand through it slowly. He smiled like he was trying not to. “How are you feeling?” I asked quietly.

“I’ve never been happier.”

“I meant your wound.”

Both of his eyes opened and he turned his head slightly to see me better. “That’s the least of my worries right now. All I care about is that we’re together.”

I ran a hand down his cheek. “You scared the shit out of me you know.”

Keith grabbed my hand and held it to his face. “I know I did, but I was doing my job.” I nodded and refused to make eye contact. “Something else is bothering you. What is it?”

“I guess I just realized how you felt after the bomb incident.”

He sucked in a deep breath and sat up straight causing my hand to fall from his cheek. “Hopefully we won’t ever have to feel that way again.”

I smiled sadly into his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms snaked around my waist and he held me close.

Closing my eyes I pressed my nose up under his ear and smiled into his skin. “We really should find my mother now.”

I felt him chuckle. “Let’s get going then.” We detangled from each other and left my room. Keith gently tugged on the hair at the back of my neck. “This is the longest I’ve ever seen your hair.”

I glanced back at him with a grin in my eyes. “I’ve been a little busy,” He chuckled at that, “A haircut has been the last thing on my mind. I can schedule one soon.”

“No don’t,” He strode up beside me, “I like it long.”

“Whatever you say goes.” Keith took my hand as we strolled through the halls.

Turns out we didn’t have to go too far to find Allura and Shiro. “Lance!” We turned at the sound of my name. Allura, Matt and Shiro all sat in one of the more private common rooms.

“Mom, we’ve been looking for you.”

She gestured to the free seating. “We have a lot of things to discuss, don’t we?”

I sat down and drew one of my legs up underneath me. “Where do we even start?”

Shiro shrugged. He had his arm tossed casually behind my mother. My eyes wandered over to Matt. What was he doing here? It was odd to see Shiro in the same room as the two great loves of his life.

Allura rubbed at her chin. “Matters between Lance and Keith should be resolved first, considering Lance is to be crowned in less than a month.”

“So the most pressing question, should the coronation or the wedding come first?” Shiro asked.

Matt pushed his glasses further up his nose. “I’ve been gathering some data reports from the royal party and most of them agree that the coronation should take place first.”

“Mom,” I started, “We still have to tell the rest of the kingdom about what’s happened.”

“You’re right, I can’t believe I’ve forgotten.” She tugged at a lock of hair.

“How do you tell a kingdom so massive about something like this?” Matt asked.

I scrubbed a hand through my hair. “We have to call in the Coalition.”

“Lance is right,” Shiro agreed, “It will be easier to spread the word that way.”

Matt still looked a little confused so I explained further. “The Coalition is made up of Altea and all of our allies throughout the galaxy. Each planet has a member in charge of relaying information to their governments. We haven’t had to call the Coalition together in a long time though.”

“Not since Lance’s father passed away.” Allura spoke softly. Shiro ran a hand down the back of her neck and sent her a sympathetic glance. Allura blinked a few times and brought her mind back to the present. “I’ll alert Thace immediately. He can begin to spread the word.”

“How do you think they’ll take it?” Keith spoke up. “The other planets I mean. For all they know Lance should be married by now,” Keith ran a nervous hand through his hair, “They might not react well to the idea that the Prince isn’t marrying someone of his stature.”

I grabbed one of Keith’s hands in my own. “What do you mean, of my stature?”

Keith refused to meet my eyes. “I’m not royalty, I have no status.”

I began to speak up but my mother beat me to it. “Keith, Lance’s father had no status either. He came from a simple family on Altea, and the kingdom adored him.”

“Allura is right Keith, and most of the kingdom already knows who you are. What with being Lance’s bodyguard.” Shiro added.

Keith huffed and I could tell he was starting to get a little frustrated. Maybe a better word would be nervous. I gripped his a little tighter in my own. “But Lance and I aren’t supposed to be together. We are up against deca-phoebs of tradition.”

Words worked their way into my mouth but I couldn’t find the proper thing to say. Matt piped up from the chair he was perched on. “There’s something else holding you back, isn’t there Keith?”

Keith’s violet eyes met Matt’s honey colored ones. Slowly Keith nodded. “What is it?” I asked carefully, the last thing I wanted to push him to say something he wasn’t comfortable with.

“It’s just…” He squeezed his eyes shut briefly, “I’m not good enough for this kingdom.”

“How can you say that?” I blurted a little too loudly.

Keith started and looked at the floor. “Lance, you’ve been raised to run a kingdom. My only training is how to be a bodyguard. I don’t know the first thing about intergalactic politics.”

My heart nearly split in two. “Keith, you know you are so much more than that.”

He didn’t say anything but his grip on my hand did tighten. “Keith,” Allura started carefully, “Lance and I were born into the royal and raised to rule the kingdom someday, that much is true. But just because we were born to do one thing does not mean we are in any way ready to take the throne. It’s been one of the most daunting tasks of my life.”

“That’s reassuring.” Keith mumbled.

“What I’m trying to say is that it’s ok to feel like you aren’t prepared. When took over the kingdom after Alfor Altea was entering into a war with the Dark Galra and there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop it. I was only 21 and the universe had it out for me.”

Shiro smiled fondly at Allura. “But you beat everything, against all the odds.”

She took his flesh and blood hand. “Thanks to Ulaz and Thace we gained an upper hand against the Dark Galra and the war was over quickly. But the discourse from the aftermath of the war lasted for years to come. Not only did I have a war to deal with but I was suddenly faced with raising my son on my own.” I smiled sadly at my mother. “But like Shiro said, I’ve come out stronger for it in the end.”

“But what if I’m not strong enough?” Keith asked hesitantly.

I grabbed his chin gently and turned his face to mine. “Keith, you shouldn’t think so little of yourself. You and I have grown up together and you’ve been at my side through everything that I’ve learned. You know a lot more about how a kingdom is run than you are letting on. We have each other, there’s nothing we can’t face together.”

“Lance is right Keith.” Allura said, “Shiro has been at my side for so long now. We have both held each other up through some difficult times. You and Lance can do the same for each other.”

“You two won’t be coming forward to the kingdom on your own.” Matt spoke up. “Shiro and Allura will be right there with you.”

Shiro sent a fond look Matt’s way. He smiled back in return. It was easy to see that those two shared a long and complicated past. There was still a hint of old love behind their eyes, in the way they talked and smiled at each other.

There was no doubt in my mind that the love between them was extremely powerful. It could have shaken the very universe. It broke my heart to think that it no longer shone as brightly as it once had.

But where there was sadness there was also a light. Shiro turned to look at my mother and I saw light and love in the way his eyes trailed over her face. A peaceful wave washed through his eyes when Allura returned his gaze and smiled gently.

If they could find peace in this situation then I was positive Keith and I would as well. “Keith,” I started passionately, “We can do this. It takes any good kingdom a while to adjust to new ideas but I am positive that they _will_ accept this, accept us.”

He eyed me for a long minute then heaved a sigh. “I’m just nervous is all, being King of anything is a huge deal.”

The adults in the room laughed and I grabbed Keith’s hand and lightly stroked a thumb over his knuckles and I grew thoughtful.

In that moment a realization dawned on me. Of course my whole life I had grown up knowing that one day I would inherit the kingdom, it wasn’t something I could really avoid. But now, now it was all becoming so real, and finally within my grasp.

I had always been excited to take the throne, but for a long time the thought of it, the crown, seemed almost like an enigma. My mother has been ruling Altea for years with grace and poise and I had been schooled in learning how to take it over from her. But at the same time I was expected to rule in my own way, with my own flare.

The conflicting ideas often cast the thought of the crown out of my mind. But now in just several weeks I would be married and finally taking over as the ruler of Altea. It was a staggering thought.

But looking into Keith’s eyes left me with a feeling of contentment. Never in my wildest fantasies could I have imagined this for myself. Ruling a kingdom with my best friend and truest love at my side, what else could a prince ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK FIRST OFF I KNOW THIS IS A DAY LATE AND I AM SO SORRY. I was swamped with class work yesterday and spent four hours taking notes for one class and posting completely slipped my mind! Forgive me friends. 
> 
> Last chapter next week!


	19. Beautiful Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it all comes to and end...

**Epilogue**

One Month Later

The stars passed by the window in their usual silent dance. We were still a galaxy over from our final destination so I finally had time to sit and reflect. The last month had been a whirlwind of events and the castle was finally beginning to wind down.

I took a sip from the mug I was holding. Pidge liked to call this liquid “coffee”. The first time I tried it I thought the dark substance was extremely foul and Pidge had laughed. She then added some sort of sweeter to the liquid and made it much more bearable.

Hunk had also taken a liking to this “coffee” and it kept his energy levels up for much longer. Shay said sometimes it was hard to keep up with him.

They had been married just last week in a quiet and intimate ceremony in the castle. All of Shay’s family had been able to attend. Hunk was content with his new life as the head engineer of the castle with Shay ever at his side as his faithful assistant.

Pidge and Matt had both returned to Earth for the time being. Matt had a life and family back on Earth that he couldn’t leave behind for great periods of time. He promised to visit the Castle of Lions often as he could. We also encouraged him to bring his husband along the next time he came to visit.

Pidge would continue to hop back and forth between the Castle of Lions and Earth. The technological advancements she made in the castle were great benefits to the other humans. She had already found the cure to the common cold, which apparently was an issue Earth scientists had been stumped with for thousands of years. Other humans were also beginning to become involved with all the space politics Altea deals with on a daily basis. Pidge said it was about time the humans reached further into space. She was fascinated with pushing boundaries, always eager to learn more, observe more.

Allura and Shiro had also been married for just over two weeks. Thace had done everything he could to plan a grand wedding for the Queen, but both she and Shiro had refused. Most of their life together had been within the quiet confines of themselves so they opted for a wedding just as simple.

Only Keith, Thace, Ulaz and I had been present for the ceremony. It pleased my heart to know my mother wouldn’t be alone in the golden years of her life. Shiro of course stayed on as her bodyguard, they both agreed it would have been odd to bring in another bodyguard for her after so many years spent together.

My mother found a place in the royal party as well, and she still helped to handle more important state matters. She was content with a more simplistic life, though she still sometimes got bored with party planning.

Stirrings behind me alerted me to Keith waking up. I turned from the window and sat in the window seat. “Morning,” I said softly, grinning at his disheveled hair.

He rubbed at his eyes for a moment before turning to me. “Hey.” He patted the empty space on the bed next to him. I set the cup down and joined him on the bed, lying so I could see his face. “Got a lot to do today?” He asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Not too much, just a couple meetings. We land on the other planet tomorrow. Then we have about three days worth of parties to get through.”

Keith nodded and stroked his hand slowly up and down my back. We lay in comforting silence as morning sounds outside the room warned us against the rising time of the morning.

We had been officially married for three weeks now. In the end we had decided to go ahead and have the wedding and coronation on the same day. It made the most sense logistic wise and Thace had a field day planning the whole event.

As predicted some of the planets we were allied with did react negatively to the news of Keith and I being married, but for the most part it blew away like dust in a storm. Thace had also quietly informed Collation members that my ex-fiancé had tried to kill me and that turned some of the more opposing states in our favor.

Keith had been a basket case of nerves the day of the joint wedding and coronation. Moments before we had walked into the ballroom together he took my hand nervously in his. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He had asked, his voice a strangled whisper.

“Keith, of course this is what I want.” He refused to look at me so I took his chin in my hand. “Hey, look at me.” I waited until he did. “I love you Keith. I have for a long time and I _always_ will. I know you are nervous about what the kingdom will think, but hell to them. Today is about you and I, and I plan on enjoying it.”

Keith grinned lopsidedly. “Whatever you say, my King.” He mocked a bow and I smacked his head. Moments later the ballroom doors were thrown open and not too long after that Keith and I officially became the new Kings of Altea.

Keith placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and brought me back to the present. As I sat there and stared up at Keith’s face my heart finally felt at peace.

Our journey hadn’t been an easy one, and there were still trials and tribulations to face in the future. But now, sitting in bed with the love of my life, all of it became so worth it.

“What are you thinking about?” Keith whispered into my hair.

I chuckled low in my throat. “Just about how happy I am.”

Keith hummed. “Me too.” He didn’t say anything else for a long time. “I suppose we should get up.”

Sitting up slowly I ran a hand through his hair. “Yes I suppose we should.”

He sat up and ran a hand over my shoulders. “I love you, you know?”

Leaning forward carefully I kissed him softly. “I love you too.”

Keith finally pushed off the bed and pulled me with him. “Ready to conquer the day King Lance?”

I couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out of my throat. “With you, I can do anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do I even begin you guys, I will NEVER be able to thank you all enough for reading this fic, for sticking with it as I started publishing.  
> This was the first fic I ever published and all the positive responses and love made it so much easier to continue on with it.   
> Thank you all so much, every hit, every kudo, every comment meant the entire universe to me.  
> Thank you for coming on this journey with Keith, Lance and I.   
> I'm sad to have posted the final chapter today, but its a bittersweet feeling... I can't wait to write even more stories in the future.   
> Until next time you guys.


End file.
